Biss ich ihn liebte
by xAngelCullenx
Summary: Die 4-Jährige Bella verliert durch eine Katastrophe ihre Familie. Sie kommt in ein Heim. Durch einen Besuch am Strand, einige Jahre später, lernt sie die Cullens kennen und alles nimmt einen anderen Lauf als geplant mit Höhen, Tiefen und Überraschungen.
1. Rettende Erlösung

**Disclaimer: Twilight und Charaktere gehören SM, nur allein die Geschichte und andere Charaktere stammen von mir!**

**Rettende Erlösung **

Ich war vier Jahre alt, als das schlimmste, was einem Menschen je passieren kann, ausgerechnet mir passierte.  
Es war eigentlich ein schöner Tag, soweit meine Erinnerung noch reicht.  
Und das ist nicht viel.  
Das meißte kenn ich nur aus Zeitungen und von Erzählungen der Heimschwestern.  
Meine Eltern, Renee und Charlie, und meine beiden großen Brüder, Jonathan und Matthew, und ich, Isabella, wir waren gerade unterwegs in den Urlaub, als  
plötzlich ein Erdbeben mein ganzes Leben veränderte und meine glückliche Welt zerstörte.  
Wir fuhren ganz gemütlich, als die Straße sich teilte und unsere Eltern versuchten uns zu retten.  
Es ging alles soweit auch ganz gut, meinen Brüdern und mir ist nichts passiert, wir kamen in eine Notunterkunft.  
Doch unsere Eltern waren verschwunden.  
Niemand konnte uns was sagen. Meine Brüder, die ein bis zwei Jahre älter sind als ich, wurden in ein Heim gebracht, da man unsere Eltern nicht gefunden  
hatte. Wo waren sie nur? Doch wir waren noch viel zu jung um es wirklich zu realisieren. Wir dachten, sie hätten uns im Stich gelassen, doch erst jetzt weiß  
ich, dass sie nicht mehr leben. Man trennte uns alle drei voneinander, weil meine Brüder in unterschiedliche Familien kamen.  
Mich wollte keiner haben. Wieso, wusste ich nicht. Ich konnte es mir nie erklären. Ich weiß es bis heute noch nicht.  
Ich weiß noch nicht mals, ob meine Brüder noch leben, wo sie sind, was sie machen, wie es ihnen geht.  
Diese Fragen und Erinnerungen begleiten mich jeden Tag.  
Es ist, wie die Hölle auf Erden, nur noch viel schlimmer.  
Hier sass ich nun, wie jeden Tag in meiner kleinen Kammer, mehr hatte ich in diesem Heim nicht.  
12 Jahre bin ich nun schon hier. Niemand wollte mich haben. Die Heimschwestern sind auch nicht gerade freundlich zu mir, genau wie die anderen Kinder und Jugendliche hier.  
Ich verkriechte mich mal wieder in mein Zimmer und dachte über mein ach so tolles Leben nach.  
Da klopfte es plötzlich.  
"Wir machen einen Ausflug, zieh dich an und dann komm runter!" befahl die Heimschwester in einem unterkühlten Ton.  
Wenigstens würde ich heute an die frische Luft komme.  
Ich ging zwar zur Schule, doch die befand sich direkt neben dem Heim.  
Seltsamerweise durfte ich das Heim auch nie verlassen, weil ich angeblich immer böse sei und immer irgendwas anstellen würde, was ich gar nicht verstand.  
Nach einer Weile protestierte ich auch nicht mehr. Ich wusste es hätte eh keinen Sinn. Meine netten Heimgeschwister schoben immer alles auf mich. Naja ich  
lies es auch mit mir machen. Ich hatte in all den Jahren einfach nicht mehr die Kraft für alles. Ich gab auf, ich gab mich auf und mein Leben. Ich hatte nie  
eine Freundin, nie jemanden der mit mir redete, der mir zuhörte. Das alles lernte ich nie kennen.  
Dementsprechend baute ich mir meine kleine armselige Welt auf. In der es nur mich und mein Leid gab.  
Ich versuchte meine Gedanken für einen kurzen Moment zu unterdrücken und machte mich fertig.  
Naja sehr viel Auswahl hatte ich ja eh nicht. Ich besass ja nicht so viel.  
Also zog ich mir meine Jeans an, naja man konnte noch leicht erkennen, dass es mal vor Jahren eine Jeans war und mein halbwegs ganzes Top an.  
Die Schuhe waren auch nicht mehr gerade der Hit, doch ich musste mich mit dem zufrieden geben, was ich hatte.  
Es war ein sehr warmer Sommertag. Die Vögel flogen am Himmel herum und zwitscherten fröhlich.  
Der Himmel war blau und wolkenlos.  
Alle hatten gute Laune, deswegen durfte ich bestimmt ausnahmsweise mal an einem Ausflug teilnehmen, dachte ich mir.  
Ich wollte die Gedanken wirklich vergessen und einfach alles genießen. Ich sog alles in mir auf.  
Die frische Luft, die Vögel, die Sonne, die anderen Menschen, die nicht zum Heim gehörten, wobei ich mich von denen fern hielt. Es fiel mir einfach schwer  
mit anderen Menschen Kontakt zu haben, aber das lag wohl daran, dass ich seit Jahren mit niemanden mehr großartig gesprochen hatte.  
Ich hatte nach meinem vierten Lebensjahr nie wieder Liebe erfahren. Ich kannte auch das Gefühl Geborgenheit und glücklich sein nicht mehr, ich wusste einfach nichts mehr.  
Ich verdrängte alles was ich erlebt hatte und wusste noch nicht mals mehr, wie mein Nachname war, wann ich Geburtstag und wie meine Geschwister und Eltern hießen.  
Dies alles hatte ich nur aus Unterlagen und Zeitungen herausgefunden.  
Wie armselig oder? dachte ich mir.  
Doch darauf würde ich wohl nie eine Antwort bekommen.  
Ich wusste noch nicht mals wohin der Ausflug ging, so egal war es mir, denn ich wollte einfach nur raus.  
Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir zum Strand, ich hatte noch nie das Meer gesehen, naja noch nie ist nicht ganz wahr, im Fernsehen oder auf Zeitungen hatte ich es  
wohl schon gesehen, aber so real noch nie. Die Heimleiterin sagte uns, dass wir uns trennen könnten und uns hier in einigen Stunden wieder treffen würden.  
Ich war so froh, keine gemeinsamen Aktivitäten, niemand nach dem ich mich richten musste. Ich konnte einfach alles allein genießen und meine Ruhe haben. Ich  
ging zum Strand und setzte mich auf einem kleinen Fels. Ich weiß gar nicht wie lang ich so dasass und das Meer beobachtete, es strahlte einfach Freiheit und  
Ruhe aus. Es war für mich einfach so faszinierend. Da bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht allein war. Einige Meter von mir entfernt, war eine siebenköpfige nette  
Familie. So schien es mir auf jeden fall.  
Sie unterhielten sich, waren einfach nur glücklich.  
In diesem Moment wurde ich traurig.  
Wieso durften alle das haben, was ich nie hatte und nie haben würde?


	2. Selbsthass

**Selbsthass **

Nun sass ich hier auf meinen kleinen trostlosen Fels und wünschte mir, dass diese Familie ihr Glück nicht genießen sollte.  
Ziemlich ungerecht oder?  
Oder doch nicht?  
Was für ein egoistischer Mensch ich doch bin, dachte ich mir.  
Du gönnst anderen Menschen ihr Glück nicht.  
Doch wieso tat ich es nicht? Wieso durfte diese Familie in meinen Augen nicht glücklich sein?  
Ich grübelte eine Weile darüber nach.  
Du bist so selbstsüchtig Bella, dachte ich mir.  
Wie konntest du dir nur wünschen, dass diese Familie kein Glück haben durfte, nur weil man es dir verwehrte?  
Ich hasste mich für diesen Gedanken. Denn eigentlich wollte ich nicht so denken.  
Ich war einfach nur neidisch und eifersüchig.  
Und das alles richtete ich gegen diese Familie.  
Du kennst sie doch gar nicht, du hast sie dir noch nicht einmal angesehen.  
Ich kämpfte in meinem Inneren mit mir selbst.  
So wie ich es jeden Tag tat. Doch dieser Tag war anders.  
Ich wollte einfach nur den Tag außerhalb meiner kleinen Kammer genießen, doch diese Gedanken liessen mich einfach nicht los.  
Ich war einfach ein Häufchen Elend.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment betrachtete ich die Familie weiter.  
Sie hatten fünf Kinder, die wohl ein paar Jahre älter sein mussten als ich.  
Doch bei genauerem hinsehen, erkannte ich, dass es wohl doch nicht alles Geschwister sein mussten.  
Ich grübelte wieder und beschloss sie mir genauer anzusehen, ich hatte ja eh nichts besseres zu tun und ich musste mein schlechtes Gewissen und meine  
unfairen Gedanken von vorhin beruhigen.  
Die Eltern schienen noch sehr jung zu sein, doch deutlich älter als die anderen fünf.  
Mein Blick fiel zuerst auf die Blondine, die aussah, wie ein Topmodel. Sie hatte schöne lange goldblonde Haare, die in der Sonne glänzten.  
Neben ihr stand ein großer Junge, der kurze braune Haare hatte. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Teddybär.  
Nur das er sehr muskelös aussah. Die beiden hielten Händchen. Also müssten sie ein Paar sein, dachte ich mir.  
Doch wer gehörte zu den Eltern? Ach das hat dich doch eh nicht zu interessieren dachte ich mir.  
Dann schweifte mein Blick zu dem anderen Mädchen. Sie hatte kurze schwarze stachelige Haare. Sie sah aus wie eine Ballerina, da sie in dem Sand nur hin  
und her tänzelte von dem blondhaarigen Jungen zu dem Jungen mit dem wuscheligen, bronzefarbenen Haar. Waren die drei Geschwister?  
Meine Frage beantworete sich schneller, als ich gucken konnte, denn sie sprang den Blondhaarigen Jungen an. Der schaute sie nur ein bisschen schüchtern an.  
Er schien sich nicht richtig wohl zu fühlen. Sie gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und da auf einmal traf ihr Blick meinen.  
Ich erschrack und schaute schnell wieder zu Meer. Ich muss wohl wie eine neugierige Stalkerin ausgesehen haben. Ich wagte noch schnell einen Blick zu  
ihnen, um zu sehen, ob sie mich alle anguckten, doch das taten sie nicht. Sie alberten alle miteinander weiter.  
Wieso tust du dir das an, Bella? dachte ich mir mal wieder.  
Wieso schaust du dir das an, was du nie haben wirst?  
Auf diese Frage hatte ich mal wieder keine Antwort.  
Die Art der Familie zog mich in ihrem Bann und ich wusste nicht wieso.  
Schmerz breitete sich in mir aus.  
Wie wäre es gewesen, wenn meine Familie nicht auseinander gerissen worden wäre?  
Was wäre gewesen, wenn meine Eltern noch Leben würden?  
Hör endlich auf darüber nachzudenken. Genieß das Meer, genieß die Sonne, genieß die frische Luft, Bella schrie es in mir innerlich.  
Ich sollte mich ablenken.  
Mhh.. was sollte ich denn machen?  
Ich schaute mich um und sah ein Stückchen weiter entfernt, ein paar höhere Felsen.  
Das ist es, dachte ich mir.  
Wieso genießt du nicht einfach mal das Wasser?  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, rannte ich zu den Felsen.  
Ist ja gar nicht so tief, dachte ich mir. Ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken und sprang.  
Doch da fiel es mir wieder ein, ich konnte doch gar nicht schwimmen.  
Deswegen sollte ich mir nun Gedanken machen. Wie würde ich einigermaßen heil aus diese Nummer wieder raus kommen?  
Ach wenn du nun ertrinkst, ist wohl die beste Lösung, die es für dich geben kann, Bella, schrie es wieder in mir.  
All die Schmerzen und die Traurigkeit wären für immer vorbei und du könntest bei deinen Eltern sein.  
Aber wie Gott es wollte kam alles anders. Irgendwie merkte ich nur noch den Aufprall, Geschrei und dass jemand an mir zog.  
Doch dann war alles Schwarz. Was ist jetzt mit mir passiert? fragte ich mich.

* * *

Über eure Kritik freu ich mich jetzt schon =)


	3. Das Erwachen

Ich bedanke mich für eure lieben Reviews :)

Freu mich auf weitere und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

___________

**Das Erwachen**

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir.  
Doch ich konnte meine Augen noch nicht öffnen. Alles tat weh. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich in tausend Einzelteile zerbrochen.  
Trotz meiner geschlossenen Augen, konnte ich leicht erkennen, das es wohl hell sein musste.  
War ich im Himmel?  
Hatte Gott doch endlich mal Mitleid mit mir und würde mich von meinem trostlosen, armseligen Leben erlösen?  
Konnte das wirklich sein?  
Hatte ich wirklich so viel Glück?  
Ich wurde auch schon aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich Stimmen um mich rum hörte.  
Nein war ja klar, dass er mir meinen größten Wunsch niemals erfüllen würde.  
Wieso sollte er auch?  
Ich versuchte mich auf die einzelnen Stimmen zu konzentrieren. Einzuschätzen, wer sie waren.  
War ich wieder im Heim? Nein, in meiner kleinen Kammer war ich auf keinen Fall.  
Sie war viel dunkler als dieser Raum hier.  
Nun konzentrierte ich mich mit aller Kraft, und das war wirklich nicht einfach, da mir alles weh tat und mir ein paar Erinnerungen fehlten.  
"Doktor, wird sie wieder gesund?" fragte eine raue Frauenstimme trocken.  
Sie schien nicht besorgt um mich zu sein. Aber wer war das auch schon.  
Ich versuchte die Stimme zu identifizieren. Das war wirklich nicht einfach. Es forderte meine volle Konzentration.  
"Ja Miss Anderson, sie wird in einigen Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein." versicherte ihr der Doktor.  
"Ahh okay" brachte sie nur heraus. Es klang wirklich nicht begeistert.  
Ich wühlte in meinem Gehirn.  
Miss Anderson? Irgendwoher kennst du doch den Namen und auch die Stimme kommt dir bekannt vor.  
Ich brauchte einige Zeit, bis es Klick machte.  
Miss Anderson war meine Heimleiterin. Deswegen auch diese Reaktion. Nun wunderte mich gar nichts mehr.  
Doch ich wusste immer noch nicht wo ich war.  
Ich hörte, wie Schritte den Raum verliessen und die Tür sich schloss.  
Sie musste wohl den Raum verlassen haben, oder war es doch der Arzt?  
Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen. Dabei musste ich ein paar Mal blinzeln, weil es nicht einfach war.  
Sie brannten und das helle Licht machte es nicht gerade einfach für mich.  
Es war alles sehr verschwommen. Ich konnte noch keine klaren Konturen erkennen.  
Ich brauchte ein paar Minuten, dann wurde der Raum immer klarer.  
Ich schaute mich ein bisschen hektisch um. Der Raum war deutlich größer als meine Kammer und auch viel heller.  
In der Ecke stand ein Fernseher und ein Schrank, neben mir stand ein Nachttisch. Es stand eindeutig mehr in diesem Raum, als in meine Kammer.  
Die Luft roch nach Krankenhaus. Ich mochte diese Luft nicht, da ich Krankenhäuser nicht mochte.  
Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zu drehen, doch irgendetwas verhinderte es.  
Ich hob meine Hand um danach zu fühlen, doch da wurd mir schon wieder schummrig, denn ich hatte Schläuche in meinem rechten Arm.  
Der Arzt kam schnell auf mich zu. Also war er doch noch da und nicht die blöde Heimleiterin. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn die geblieben wäre.  
"Miss Swan? Können sie mich hören?" fragte der Arzt liebevoll und doch konnte man deutlich die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören.  
Ich versuchte zu antworten, aber es ging nicht, meine ganze Kehle brannte vor Durst.  
Sie musste wohl vom Meerwasser ausgetrocknet sein.  
Der Arzt bemerkte wohl, dass ich was sagen wollte, aber es nicht ging und hielt mir eine Schnabeltasse entgegen. Ich nahm sie mit zitternden Händen entgegen und trank.  
Boah hatte ich einen Durst. Ich leerte die ganze Tasse und gab sie ihm zurück. Sofort schüttete er mir noch was ein und hielt mir sie wieder hin.  
Ich nahm sie wieder und leerte sie ebenfalls.  
Es war befreiend. "Danke" nuschelte ich verlegen. So hatte sich noch nie jemand um mich gekümmert.  
"Also Miss Swan, wie geht es ihnen?" wiederholte er seine Frage.  
"Ganz gut, denke ich. W-was ist eigentlich passiert? W-w-wo bin ich?" fragte ich ihn.  
"Miss Swan, sie sind von einer Klippe gesprungen und dann einfach nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Meine Söhne und ich haben sie aus dem Wasser geangelt." erklärte er  
mir. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck veriet mir, dass er nicht verstand, wieso ich nicht mehr aufgetaucht war.  
"Wieso sind sie nicht aufgetaucht? Wollten sie sich....?" er beendete den Satz nicht. Noch nie hatte jemand so viele Worte mit mir gewechselt, wie dieser Arzt.  
Ich dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach. Seine Söhne und er haben mich gerettet? Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mir das Gesicht bekannt vorkam.  
Klar, es war der junge Familienvater vom Strand. Also war er Arzt. Ich sammelte mich eben und versuchte ihm zu antworten.  
"Nein wollte ich nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre einfach mal befreiend von einer Klippe zu springen und das Wasser zu genießen, allerdings ist mir erst während  
meines Sprungs eingefallen, dass ich gar nicht schwimmen kann." ich schaute beschämt und peinlich berührt zu Seite.  
Was er wohl dachte? Eine 16 jährige, die nicht schwimmen kann. Das muss wohl sehr amüsant für ihn sein.  
Ich versuchte seine Miene zu deuten, aber lachte mich nicht aus. Er schaute mich eher mitleidig an.  
"Verstehe" sagte er nur.  
"Bin ich schwer verletzt?" fragte ich ihn. Ich kannte ja noch nichtmals seinen Namen.  
"Nein Gott sei dank nicht, du hattest einen guten Schutzengel. Ein paar Schürfwunden und blaue Flecken wirst du wohl haben. War ein harter Aufprall.  
Ach ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Doktor Cullen." ergänzte er schnell.  
Schutzengel, dass ich nicht lache.  
Wenn da oben wirklich jemand wäre, der sich um mich Gedanken machen würde, dann wäre ich wohl jetzt nicht hier, sondern schon da oben, dachte ich mir.  
"Ich bin Isabella, nennen sie mich bitte nur Bella." sagte ich leicht schüchtern.  
Ich mochte Bella viel lieber, auch wenn mich kaum einer so nannte.  
"Kann ich irgendjemanden vom Heim anrufen, der dich besuchen soll?" fragte Doktor Cullen mich.  
"Nein, da gibt es niemanden, der sich um mich Sorgen macht." antwortete ich ihm.  
Er musste wohl meinen traurigen Blick gesehen haben und die Traurigkeit in meiner Stimme gehört haben, denn er schaute mich wieder so besorgt und mitleidig an.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir Bella" sagte er mir und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Was hatte er denn vor? Wieso sorgte er sich so um mich?  
Ach Bella, dass ist sein Job, dachte ich mir.  
Nach einigen Minuten ging die Tür auf und ich war wirklich überrascht.  
Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet.


	4. Erster Besuch

Ich bedanke mich erstmal herzlich für die Reviews und freue mich auf weitere :)

Ich wünsche euch auch Frohe Weihnachten und die Kapis werden bald länger versprochen :)

Hab euch lieb :)

____________

Erster Besuch

Da standen sie in dem Raum. Sie standen in dem Raum, wo ich lag.  
Aber was wollten sie hier?  
Hatten sie sich immer Zimmer vertan?  
Doktor Cullen kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf mich zu.  
"Bella, darf ich dir meine Familie vorstellen?" fragte er mich vorsichtig.  
Er schaute mich forschend an. Anscheinend hatte mein Gesichtsausdruck veraten, dass ich überrascht und erstaunt zugleich war.  
Deswegen wohl auch die vorsichtige Frage.  
Nun stand die ganze Familie in dem Zimmer, wo ich lag, die Familie die ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch verflucht hatte und deren Glück ich ihnen nicht  
gegönnt hatte. Sie waren alle versammelt. Womit hatte ich das nur verdient? Wollte er mir eins reinwürgen?  
Was wollte er damit bezwecken?  
Ich wurde aus diesem Arzt einfach nicht schlau. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
Ich nickte ihm schüchtern zu. Weil sagen, konnte ich wirklich nichts.  
"Das hier Bella ist meine bezaubernde Frau Esme." er sprach ihren Namen mit so viel Liebe aus, das ich immer neidischer wurde.  
Nicht neidisch auf ihn, sondern auf die Kinder, die so einen tollen Vater hatte und so eine hübsche Mutter.  
Sie strahlte sofort Wärme aus. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal nicht mehr unwohl, nein im Gegenteil.  
Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt auf mich zu.  
"Hallo Bella, ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen, Carlisle meinte, du würdest lieber so genannt werden." sie schaute leicht schüchtern zu ihm rüber und dann  
lächelte sie mich an. Ich nickte immer noch sprachlos.  
Ihre Stimme war genauso liebevoll und klang genauso voller Sorge, wie die ihres Mannes.  
"Ich bin Esme. Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie nun. Sie machte sich anscheinend Sorgen um mich. Oder irrte ich mich?  
Wieso sollte diese wundervolle Mutter sich um mich Sorgen? Sie hatte doch wundervolle Kinder.  
"Wieder besser" stotterte ich vor mich hin. Oh man, wie peinlich ist das denn, dachte ich mir. Ich merkte, wie ich leicht errötete, denn um meinem Gesicht  
herum wurde es ein bisschen wärmer.  
Doch sie lachten nicht, nein Esme strahlte mich erleichtert an.  
"Das sind meine Söhne, Emmet und Edward und meine Tochter Alice." sagte nun Doktor Cullen voller stolz.  
Er nickte ihnen kurz zu und sie machten einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
Alice war die kleine mit den schwarzen, kurzen, stachligen Haaren. Sie lächelte mich mit ihrem wunderschönen Lächeln an und tänzelte zu mir.  
"Hallo Bella, ich bin Alice." trällerte sie vor sich hin und reichte mir ihre Hand.  
Ich nahm sie zögerlich an und liess sie auch schnell wieder los.  
Ich hatte schon lang keinen Kontakt mehr zu anderen gehabt, besonders nicht zu so netten Menschen.  
Mein schlechtes Gewissen erschlug mich immer mehr. Wie konnte ich am Strand nur so schlechte und hasserfüllte Gedanken haben?  
Ich befreite mich von meinen Gedanken und schaute mir Alice genauer an. Sie war so niedlich.  
Dann kam der große Teddybär auf mich zu. "Hey, ich bin Emmet." grinste er mich mit einem großen Lächeln an.  
Automatisch musste ich auch grinsen. Es war irgendwie ansteckend.  
"Hi, ich bin Edward" sagte der Junge mit den bronzenfarbenden Haar und den strahlend grünen Augen trocken.  
Er war nicht so begeistert wie seine beiden Geschwister, das merkte man sofort.  
Hatte ich ihm was getan? Ach was sind das wieder für Fragen, Bella?  
Warum sollten die dich denn mögen? Ich führte mal wieder einen Inneren Kampf, den ich doch sofort beendete und mir die drei Geschwister genauer anschaute.  
Sofort erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich auch zwei Brüder hatte. Alice war einfach um ihre Brüder zu beneiden.  
Ich schüttelte diese Gedanken wieder ab, als die anderen beiden auf mich zukamen.  
"Hey, ich bin Rosalie Hale und das ist mein Bruder Jasper." strahlte sie mich an.  
Jasper schien sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, deswegen übernahm sie wohl seinen Part.  
Er war anscheinend schüchtern, aber solche ähnlichen Eindrücke hatte ich ja schon am Strand. Alice tänzelte schnell zu ihm und nahm seine Hand.  
Sie schauten sich mit so viel Liebe an, dass ich sie wirklich darum beneidete. Auch Emmet ging zu Rosalie und umfasste ihre Taille.  
Die beiden schauten sich auch mit viel Liebe an, doch konnte man merken, dass die vier sich unterschiedlich liebten.  
Alice und Jasper schienen schüchterner zu sein und Emmet und Rosalie waren genau das Gegenteil.  
Ich beneidete sie nur noch mehr, denn sie hatte nicht nur eine wunderbare Familie, nein sie hatten auch einen Partner gefunden, der sie liebte, so wie sie waren.  
Da wurd ich auch schon aus meinen Gedanken unterbrochen.  
"Emmet, Jasper und ich haben dich aus dem Wasser gezogen." erinnerte mich Doktor Cullen. Er strahlte immer noch und auch Emmet und Jasper konnten sich ein  
Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Danke schön" brachte ich nur noch hinaus. Ich war einfach überwältigt. Mich hatten noch nie so viele liebe Menschen besucht, geschweigedenn so nett mit mir  
gesprochen. Naja Edward war wohl die Ausnahme, weil er nicht so freundlich war. Aber das war mir egal. Schließlich war ich ja nichts anderes gewohnt.  
"Du solltest dich jetzt noch ein bisschen ausruhen" stellte Doktor Cullen fest.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich alle von, außer Esme. Sie blieb noch.  
"Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft leiste, Bella" fragte sie mich zögerlich.  
Wow, was war das denn jetzt? Sie wollte wirklich hier bleiben? Bei mir?  
Bin ich im falschen Film? Träume ich?  
Ja ich muss träumen, das kann doch nicht war sein, so viel konnte doch nicht an einem Tag passieren, oder doch?  
Ich kniff einmal leicht die Augen zu und riss sie dann wieder auf.  
Dies tat ich auch nur um sicher zu gehen, dass das gerade alles wirklich passierte und das ich mir das nicht einfach einbildete.  
Und da sass sie wirklich. Sie sass auf meinem Bett und musterte mich.  
"Was ist los, Bella?" fragte sich mich neugierig.  
"Es hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt, ob er bei mir bleiben darf" sagte ich ganz leise und beschämend.  
Warum sagte ich ihr das?  
Sie schaute mich traurig an. Hatte ich irgendwas falsches gesagt? Was war denn jetzt los?  
Was hatte sie auf einmal?  
"Ich versteh nicht ganz Bella." begann sie.  
"Dich hat noch nie jemand gefragt, ob er dir Gesellschaft leisten kann?" fragte sich mich entsetzt.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen bei ihr.  
Ich kannte dieses Gefühl nicht. Es war das erste mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mich solange mit einem Menschen unterhalten hatte.  
Es war auch das erste mal, dass sich ein Mensch überhaupt für mein Leben interessierte.  
Ich wusste ja nicht mehr viel von meinem ersten vier Jahren bei meinen Eltern. Deswegen war es jetzt, als wär ich neu geboren worden.  
Nach einigen Stunden erzählte ich ihr meine ganze Lebensgeschichte.  
Sie schaute mich traurig und verständnislos an.  
Sie beteuerte, dass sie nicht verstand, wieso ich nicht in eine Pflegefamilie gekommen war.  
Ich sei doch so ein nettes und liebes Mädchen.  
Das waren die ersten freundlichen Worte, die jemand über mich gesagt hatte, seit dem ich im Heim gekommen war.  
Dann musste sie aber auch schon wieder gehen, weil die Besuchszeit zu Ende war.  
Sie versprach mir aber, aber am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen und irgendwas lag in ihrem Blick, dass ich nicht deuten konnte.  
Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell der Tag vorübergegangen war.  
Normalerweise zogen sich die Tage immer hin.  
Doch heute war einfach alles anders. Ich fühlte mich nicht so wie immer.  
Denn dies war ein besonderer Tag. Ich dachte noch lange über diesen Tag und über den Blick von Esme nach.  
Was hatte sie vor?


	5. Nähere Bekanntschaft

**Nähere Bekanntschaft**

Diese Nacht war die erste Nacht, in der ich besonders gut schlief.  
Ich hatte in all den vergangenen Jahren nicht mehr so einen schönen Tag erlebt.  
Ich war glücklich. Ja das konnte ich sagen.  
Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Gott mir doch ein bisschen Glück gönnte?  
Auch wenn ich nur diesen einen Tag gestern hatte, konnte ich mir zumindestens einen kleinen Teil von der Seele reden.  
Und darüber war ich sehr froh.  
Esme war eine wunderbare Mutter und noch mehr ein wunderbarer Mensch.  
Das es sowas noch gab?  
Ich kannte sowas wirklich nicht. Vielleicht waren meine Eltern damals auch so, doch das würde ich nie erfahren.  
Bevor ich mir doch weiter Gedanken machen konnte, wurde ich auch schon von der Schwester geweckt.  
Sie zog die Vorhänge zu Seite und mich strahlte die Sonne an.  
Das passt genau zu meiner Laune, dachte ich mir und musste leicht lächeln.  
Die Schwester brachte mir mein Frühstück, fragte nach meinem Wohlbefinden und liess mich dann wieder allein.  
Ich frühstückte mit sichtlich guter Laune, als auch schon Doktor Cullen zur Visite kam.  
"Guten Morgen Bella" begrüßte er mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
"Guten Morgen Doktor Cullen" erwiderte ich mit dem gleichen strahlenden Lächeln.  
Ich hatte einfach gute Laune. Auch wenn Esme nicht wieder kommen würde, war ich Doktor Cullen dankbar, dass ich seine wunderbare Frau kennen lernen durfte.  
"Na wie geht es dir heute?" fragte er mich.  
"Mir geht es bestens." sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
Naja das galt zumindestens für mein seelisches Wohlbefinden, beim körperlichen, war es schon deutlich besser, aber ab und an schmerzten noch kleine Stellen.  
Doch das war wirklich nicht der Rede wert.  
Doktor Cullen untersuchte mich und kam zu einem positiven Ergebnis.  
"Ja, du machst großartige Fortschritte. Bald können wir dich entlassen" schlußfolgerte er.  
Was? Nein! Ich will hier nicht weg, dachte ich mir.  
Hier hatte ich den schönsten Tag meines Lebens, naja meinem zweiten Lebens, nachdem ich meine ganze Familie verloren hatte.  
Aber irgendwann musste ich ja wieder in die Realität zurück.  
In meine kleine Kammer in dem Heim, wo ich seit 12 Jahren lebte.  
Wohnen war ja nicht wirklich das richtige Wort dafür, was ich da tat.  
Schallt doch mal für einen Augenblick die negativen Gedanken aus, Bella, rief es in mir.  
Genieß einfach noch die Zeit bis zu deiner Entlassung, ermahnte ich mich.  
Okay, ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass das hier besser war als Urlaub.  
Ich versuchte meine Entäuschung über meine baldige Entlassung zu verstecken und widmete mich wieder Doktor Cullen.  
"Das ist ja super" sagte ich, obwohl ich die Traurigkeit in den Worten einfach nicht überspielen konnte.  
Doktor Cullen musterte mich schon wieder, er musste es wohl bemerkt haben.  
Denn er lächelte mich schnell an.  
"Wenn du soweit bist, dann möchte dich gerne jemand besuchen."  
"Wer denn?" fragte ich neugierig.  
Hoffentlich war es nicht diese blöde Heimleiterin, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
Da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und ich musste sofort wieder lächeln, als ich Esme sah.  
"Na wie geht es dir Liebes?" fragte sie leicht besorgt.  
"Mir geht es bestens" strahlte ich sie an.  
Sie schaute schnell zu ihrem Mann, der meine Aussage mit einem Nicken bestätigte.  
"Dann wünsch ich euch beiden einen schönen Tag." sagte er zu uns und gab Esme noch einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er verschwand.  
Einen schönen Tag? War das möglich?  
Wollte sie einen ganzen Tag mit mir verbringen?  
Das musste ich erstmal realisieren.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ich es endlich begriffen hatte und mein Herz machte Luftsprünge.  
"Dann wollen wir mal das schöne Wetter genießen" sagte Esme und half mir aus dem Bett.  
Das war ich eindeutig nicht gewohnt. Soviel Hilfsbereitschaft und Liebe, die sie mir entgegenbrachte, war einfach überwältigend, weil ich nicht wusste, womit  
ich das alles hier verdient hatte.  
Wir genossen die Sonne, den blauen Himmel, die frische Luft, die verschiedenen Düfte der Blumen und Bäume.  
Esme erzählte mir viel über ihr Leben, bevor sie Carlisle, also Doktor Cullen kennen gelernt hatte und was sie am meisten liebte, außer ihre Familie natürlich.  
Sie bestätigte mir immer mehr, was für ein wundervoller Mensch sie doch wahr.  
Sie gab mir wirklich das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Interesse.  
Ja sie interessierte sich für mich, denn sie wollte auch mehr aus meinem Leben wissen.  
Gestern hatten wir ja nicht ganz so viel Zeit, doch heute nutzten wir sie intensiv.  
Es wurde wieder Abend und sie verabschiedete sich wieder.  
Würde sie morgen wieder kommen? fragte ich mich.  
Doch sie tat es. Sie kam jeden Tag und einmal war sogar ihre Tochter Alice dabei und an einem anderen Tag kam Rosalie mit.  
Sie waren beide wirklich sehr nett. Doch Rosalie war irgendwie ein bisschen distanzierter als Alice.  
Aber die beiden hatten ja auch einen sehr gegensätzlichen Charakter. Sie waren einfach besonders auf ihre Art.  
Sie besuchten mich, bis zum Tag meiner Entlassung.  
Heute ist es soweit. Heute wirst du sie das letzte mal sehen, schwirrte es in meinem Kopf herum.  
Ich war wirklich nicht begeistert von meiner Entlassung.  
Jeder normale Mensch würde sich freuen, wenn er das Krankenhaus verlassen würde, aber ich tat es wirklich nicht.  
Jeder normale Mensch müsste auch nicht ins Heim zurück, nicht in seine Kammer zurück und wieder jahrelang allein sein.  
Ich versuchte mich einfach an die schönen letzten Tagen zu erinnern, denn ich wollte Esme nicht zeigen, wie traurig ich in Wirklichkeit war.  
Und dann war es auch schon soweit. Doktor Cullen betrat die Tür.  
Nervös sass ich auf dem Bett und wartete darauf zurück in die Hölle zu können.  
Sollte ich vielleicht doch weglaufen?  
Nein mach keinen Unsinn. Du hast es 12 Jahre überstanden, dann bringen dich zwei weitere auch nicht um, diskutierte es in meinem Inneren.  
Er untersuchte mich ein letztes mal und unterschrieb meine Entlassungspapiere.  
Ich verabschiedete mich und dann kamen auch schon meine Heimleiterin und Esme rein.  
"Bella, ich muss mit dir reden" sagte die Heimleiterin kühl und trocken.  
Was wollte sie?  
Wieso musste es ausgerechnet jetzt sein?  
Wollte sie mir den Abschied von Esme verderben? Oder vielleicht sogar verbieten?


	6. Überraschende Entscheidung

Ich danke meinen beiden treuen Lesern für ihre lieben Reviews :)

Nun geht es weiter ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

____________

**Überraschende Entscheidung**

Was war hier jetzt nur los?  
Tausend Fragen schossen durch meinen Kopf, bis Doktor Cullen sich äußerte.  
"Wir lassen Sie dann eben allein Frau Anderson."  
Nein bitte nicht, schrie es in meinem Inneren.  
Ich war noch nicht bereit dazu mit ihr allein zu sein.  
Doch da verließen Esme und Doktor Cullen schon den Raum.  
Na das kann ja heiter werden, dachte ich mir.  
"Also Bella" begann sie etwas wütend.  
Was hatte ich bloss verbrochen?  
Ich wollte schreien, doch ich konnte nicht.  
Reiß dich zusammen Isabella!, ermahnte ich mich selbst.  
"Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen, wie Doktor Cullen und seine nette Frau zu dieser Entscheidung gekommen sind, aber ich werde mich ihnen nicht in den Weg  
stellen, es sei denn du willst es so." sprach sie weiter. Stille trat ein.  
Welche Entscheidung?  
Was ging hier vor sich?  
War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?  
Oh man jetzt red doch endlich weiter, schrie es wieder in mir.  
Die Spannung war kaum auszuhalten.  
Frau Anderson schien von dieser Entscheidung nicht begeistert zu sein, doch das war mir egal, ich wusste ja gar nicht was los war.  
"Sie wollen dich mit zu Ihnen nach Hause nehmen. Sie wollen dich adoptieren. Naja du bist ja schon in einem Alter, wo das nicht mehr wirklich notwendig ist,  
dass man dich adoptiert. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du mit zu Ihnen kommen." brach es aus hier heraus. Sie sagte es in einem verächtlichen Ton.  
Was? Wie?  
Hatte ich richtig verstanden?  
Sie wollten mich haben?  
Sie wollten mich wirklich adoptieren?  
Ich durfte wirklich zu ihrer Familie gehören?  
Auch ohne Adoption?  
Ich hatte wirklich die Wahl?  
Mein Herz raste vor Freude. Wie gut, dass ich noch auf dem Bett sass, sonst wär ich glaub ich umgekippt vor Freude.  
"Wirklich?" brachte ich nur noch heraus.  
Ich war wie gelähmt. Aber es war vor Freude, nicht vor Angst.  
Nach all den Jahren wollte mich wirklich eine Familie haben.  
Juppppiiiii! schrie mein Inneres.  
Ich machte innerlich wirklich Luftsprünge. Ich hätte am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmt.  
Nun holte mich mein schlechtes Gewissen wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
Das hast du gar nicht verdient. Du hast sie anfangs doch so gehasst.  
Hast es ihnen nicht gegönnt glücklich zu sein.  
Ich sperrte diese Gedanken wieder ein und entschuldigte mich still tausend mal für diese Gedanken, die ich vor einigen Tagen noch hatte.  
Ich war nur noch glücklich.  
Frau Anderson nickte nur.  
"Ja ich würde gerne zu Doktor Cullen und seiner Frau ziehen" brachte ich gerade noch so raus.  
Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Esme kam auf mich zugerannt und umarmte mich.  
"Bella wir sind so glücklich, dass du zu uns kommen möchtest" sagte Esme unter Tränen.  
Wie konnte das nur sein? Mir war die Umarmung erst ein bisschen unangenehm, weil ich dies einfach nicht gewohnt war, aber Esme wusste über so vieles von mir Bescheid.  
In den vergangen Tage hatten wir so viel voneinander erfahren. Das war einfach nur großartig.  
"Sie können dann morgen in mein Büro kommen Mr und Mrs Cullen und alles unterschreiben. Bella bringen sie am besten mit, damit sie auch ihre restlichen  
Sachen holen kann." sagte sie zu den beiden etwas freundlicher, aber ohne Begeisterung.  
Nachdem Esme mich losgelassen hatte, schaute ich die beiden an. Sie strahlten vor Freude.  
"So Bella nun gehörst du zur Familie. Übrigens, nenn mich bitte Carlisle" lächelte er mir zu.  
Carlisle nahm mein Gepäck und Esme nahm meine Hand. Zusammen verließen wir das Krankenhaus und waren unterwegs in mein neues zuhause.  
Ich war überglücklich und immer wieder schossen mir Freudentränen aus den Augen.  
Esme reichte mir ein Paket Taschentücher und gesellte sich zu mir auf die Rückbank. Sie hielt mich den ganzen Weg über in ihren Armen.  
Was würde jetzt alles auf mich zu kommen?  
Wie würden die anderen reagieren?  
Würden sie sich genauso freuen wie Esme und Carlisle?  
Und was wenn nicht?  
Was mach ich dann?


	7. Neues Zuhause

Wieder einmal bedanke ich mich bei meinen beiden treuen Lesern ;)

Hier ist das nächste Kapi für euch und es wird ein bissel länger^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich bedanke mich jetzt schon für eure Kommis :)

_________

**Neues Zuhause**

Da sass ich nun im Wagen der Cullens.  
Was war das eigentlich für ein Wagen?  
Darauf hatte ich gar nicht geachtet.  
Wo wohnten sie eigentlich? Das hatte ich ganz vergessen zu fragen.  
Ich war einfach nur so überglücklich, endlich ein neues Zuhause und endlich eine Familie zu haben, dass ich wirklich nicht daran gedacht hatte, sie zu fragen.  
Doch mir war es auch erstmal egal.  
Lass dich doch einfach überraschen Bella, sagte mir mein Inneres.  
Ja das würde ich machen. Mich überraschen lassen.  
Besser als jetzt, kann es ja nicht mehr werden.  
Wir fuhren circa eine Stunde. Wir kamen an Port Angeles vorbei. Diesen Ort kannte ich nur vom Namen her.  
Ob sie hier in der Gegend wohnen?  
Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal fragen.  
"Wo wohnt ihr eigentlich?" platzte es aufeinmal aus mir raus.  
Bella, ob das so eine gute Idee war?  
Esme lächelte mich an.  
"Wir wohnen ein Stückchen außerhalb von Forks."  
Forks? Wasn das? dachte ich mir.  
"Forks?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Oh du kennst es anscheinend nicht." sagte Esme mit einem beruhigenden und verständnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Das war irgendwie peinlich. Ich kannte ja fast keine Stadt, woher auch?  
"Forks ist eine kleine friedliche Stadt. Naja das Wetter ist nicht gerade das Beste, die meißte Zeit regnet es hier.  
Aber diese Stadt hat etwas friedliches an sich. Hier gibt es so viele schöne Wälder. Und ein bisschen weiter weg liegt La Push.  
Da fahren wir öfters zum Strand hin" erzählte sie mir voller stolz.  
"Wenn wir nicht gerade Wandern sind, Schatz" mischte sich nun Carlisle an.  
Er grinste voller Freude bei diesen Worten.  
Wandern? Ich war noch nie wandern, dachte ich mir.  
"Ja Bella, ich bin dir sicher, wandern wird dir gefallen. Wir sollten bald mal wieder wandern gehen Carlisle" schlug Esme vor.  
carlisle´s Grinsen wurde immer gößer und er nickte.  
Also musste er das Wandern lieben. Naja anscheinend liebten alle das Wandern.  
Ist mal was anderes als immer in so ner Großstadt zu wohnen, dachte ich mir.  
Wir bogen in einen kleinen Waldweg ab.  
Also ich hätte den wohl nicht gefunden, überlegte ich im Inneren.  
"Wir sind gleich da" sagte Esme.  
Nun stieg die Spannung.  
Wie sie wohl wohnten?  
Und dann sah ich auch schon das schöne Haus.  
Wahnsinn, die haben ja ne mega große Garage.  
"Wie findest du es?" fragte mich Esme neugierig.  
"Es sieht traumhaft aus." brachte ich erstaunt heraus.  
Ich sah Esme direkt in die Augen. Sie strahlten vor Freude.  
"Danke." sagte sie zufrieden und voller stolz.  
"Wofür?" fragte ich verdattert.  
"Dass dir mein Haus gefällt."  
Ihr Haus? Hatte sie es gebaut?  
"Ich habe es entworfen. Du erinnerst dich an meinen Beruf, Bella?" zwinkerte sie mir zu.  
Und da machte es auf einmal Klick.  
Och Bella, wie konntest du das vergessen. Esme liebte doch die Architektur. Es war nicht nur ihr Beruf und ihr Hobby, sondern auch ihr Leben nach der Familie natürlich.  
"Wahnsinn." wiederholte ich mich. Ich konnte wirklich nicht viel sagen.  
Wir stiegen aus den Wagen aus. Carlisle parkte direkt vor der Veranda.  
Er holte meinen mikrigen Koffer, weil mehr hatte ich ja bis jetzt noch nicht. Es waren ja nur die Sachen aus dem Krankenhaus.  
Und viel mehr würde am nächsten Tag auch nicht dazu kommen. Aber diese Gedanken waren erstmal nebensächlich.  
Ich betrachtete das Haus von Außen. Es war einfach nur ein Traum. Man konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. So riesen große Fenster.  
Esme deutete mir, zur Tür zu gehen und ich tat es.  
Wir waren noch nicht ganz an der Tür, da wurde sie auch schon aufgerissen.  
"Hallo Bella, ich freue mich, dass du dich für uns entschieden hast" trällerte Alice mir entgegen.  
Ich war baff. Mehr als ein "Hallo" brachte ich nicht mehr raus.  
Das war eindeutig zu viel für mich. Zu viele Eindrücke, Erlebnisse und Veränderungen.  
"Alice, lass Bella doch erstmal reingehen." tadelte sie Carlisle.  
Sie guckte kurz entschuldigend und nahm auch schon meine Hand und riss mich zur großen weißen Couch. Sie liess sich auf diese fallen und ich tat es ihr gleich. Ich konnte ja gar nicht anders. Ich wurde ja von Alice mitgerissen.  
Aus der Ecke hörte ich mehrere Leute kichern.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihnen und sah Rosalie, Emmet und Jasper.  
"Hey Bella" sagten alle drei gleichzeitig.  
"Hallo" stotterte ich vor mich hin. Mehr ging einfach nicht mehr.  
Sie lächelten mich alle an.  
Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch obwohl ich gerade mal wenige Minuten in diesem Haus war, fühlte ich mich zuhause.  
Es war einfach berauschend, faszinierend. Dieses Haus und diese Familie strahlten einfach so viel Geborgenheit, Freundlichkeit und Liebe aus.  
Mehr konnt ich einfach nicht beschreiben. Es war aber noch mehr, was diese Familie so besonders machte, doch es war auch unbeschreiblich.  
"Rose mach uns allen doch erstmal einen Tee" befahl Esme in einen freundlichen Ton.  
"Mach ich Esme" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und verschwand.  
Emmet und Jasper liessen sich neben mir und Alice auf die Couch fallen.  
"So Schwesterherz, von was springste das nächste mal" fragte mich Emmet mit einem megagroßen Grinsen.  
Wie hatte er mich gerade genannt? Schwesterherz? Meinte er wirklich mich?  
Ich zögerte einen Moment. Das war alles so neu für mich.  
"Emmet, überfall sie nicht so. Erstmal muss Bella mit mir shoppen gehen" sagte sie mit einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln.  
Shoppen? Oh man. Wovon denn?  
"Emmet, Alice, haltet euch ein bisschen zurück." tadelte Esme die beiden.  
Da kam Rosalie auch schon mit dem Tee.  
Sie servierte ihn auf den riesen großen Esstisch und wir standen alle auf und versammelten uns um den Tisch.  
Nun kam auch Edward, der nicht gerade begeistert schaute.  
"Ach Edward du beehrst uns auch nochmal" grinste Alice.  
"Ja kleine Nervensäge" sagte Edward mit einem Grinsen.  
Ich sah ihn das erste Mal in meiner Gegenwart grinsen.  
Er mochte mich anscheinden wirklich nicht.  
"So nun trinkt euren Tee, bevor er kalt wird und dann zeigen wir Bella erstmal ihr Zimmer. Sie muss sich noch ein bisschen schonen." da sprach wieder der Arzt aus Carlisle´s Mund.  
Nachdem wir alle aufgetrunken hatten, zeigten mir Esme, Alice und Rosalie das Zimmer, in dem ich schlafen sollte.  
Esme machte voller stolz die Tür auf.  
Ich wagte einen Blick hinein und war überwältigt.  
Es war ein sehr großer Raum, helle Wände in einem freundlich beige gestrichen.  
In der Mitte stand ein Bett. Neben dem Bett stand jeweils ein Nachttisch.  
An der rechten Wand stand ein riesen großer Kleiderschrank. Was ich wohl alles darein packen sollte?  
So viel besitze ich nun wirklich nicht.  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein Sideboard und daneben ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem Computer drauf.  
Ob der wohl für mich war?  
"Gefällt es dir?" fragte Esme?  
"Wow" mehr brachte ich nicht mehr raus.  
"Also ja" stellte Rosalie mit einem lächeln fest.  
Ich nickte nur noch. Zu mehr war ich einfach nicht mehr in der Lage.  
"Bella, fühl dich wie zuhause. Erhol dich erstmal und schau dir in Ruhe dein neues Zimmer an.  
Das Badezimmer ist eine Tür weiter. Alice, Rose, lassen wir sie ein bisschen allein" sagte Esme zu den beiden und dann verliessen sie den Raum.  
Ich legte mich auf das wunderbare große Bett.  
Es war um einiges größer als meins und allein schon das Zimmer, war fünfmal so groß wie meine kleine Kammer.  
Und nun strömte alles auf mich ein.  
All meine Gedanken und Fragen und Ängste bombadierten mich regelrecht.  
Ich führte keinen Inneren Kampf mehr, nein im Moment führte ich einen Krieg.  
All meine Gefühle überwältigten mich und ich schlief ein.  
Als ich aufwachte, merkte ich nur noch, dass ich in irgendwelche Arme lag.  
Doch welche waren es? Was war passiert?  
Wo war ich? War das alles nur ein Traum?


	8. Frauentag

Erstmal wünsche ich allen ein Frohes und gesundes neues Jahr 2010 :)

Hoffe ihr seit gut reingekommen^^

Ich bedanke mich auch für die lieben Reviews und nun lest einfach weiter und hinterlasst bitte ein paar Kommis^^

___________

**Frauentag**

Da lag ich nun in irgendwelche Arme.  
Doch wer war es?  
Wer lag hier mit mir in einem Bett?  
Träumte ich das vielleicht nur?  
Oder war es wirklich real?  
Ich traute mich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Wieso wusste ich nicht.  
Aber könnte auch daran liegen, dass ich es nicht gewohnt war und dass mir es total peinlich war.  
Immerhin müsste es ja dafür einen Grund geben.  
Doch welchen?  
Fragen über Fragen, aber ich würde erst dann eine Antwort bekommen, wenn ich meine Augen öffnen würde und fragen würde, was passiert war.  
Los trau dich Bella.  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Es war dunkel. Es musste also mitten in der Nacht sein.  
Wie sollte ich dann bitte jetzt erkennen, in wessen Arme ich lag?  
Streng dich an Bella, rief es in mir.  
Ich rührte mich ein wenig, wollte mich aber eigentlich umdrehen.  
Dieser Jemand bemerkte es jedoch.  
"Schhhhht... Schlaf weiter Bella, es ist alles in Ordnung." flüsterete die Stimme zu mir.  
Ich war so schlaftrunken, dass ich sie einfach nicht identifizieren konnte.  
Dann drehte ich mich um. Ich konnte die Spannung und die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aushalten.  
Und da lächelte sie mich an.  
"Rosalie?" fragte ich sehr unsicher.  
"Nenn mich einfach Rose, Bella" sie lächelte mich an, das konnte ich genau sehen.  
"W-was ist passiert?" fragte ich ängstlich.  
"Du hast im Schlaf geschrien und weil die anderen noch unterwegs sind und Emmet unbedingt noch an seiner X-Box spielen wollte, dachte ich mir, dass ich mal nach dir schaue. Du hast wirklich unruhig geschlafen. Ich hab mir einfach Sorgen gemacht." guckte sie leicht beschämt.  
Wow. Nix wow Bella. Das ist ja mehr als peinlich.  
Deine erste Nacht in einer neuen Familie und du schreist alle zusammen.  
Die müssen bestimmt denken, dass ich sie nicht mehr alle hab.  
Oh Bella. Was machst du nur.  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf" beruhigte mich Rose. Konnte sie meine Gedanken lesen?  
Nein unmöglich.  
"Schlaf weiter Bella, ich werd die ganze Nacht bei dir bleiben, wenn du es willst." sagte sie wie eine liebende Schwester.  
Ich war gerührt.  
"Danke" nuschelte ich mit all meiner Liebe, die ich bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte.  
"Mach ich doch gern, außerdem musst du morgen fit sein. Wir gehen shoppen" kicherte sie.  
Dann wurde es ruhig und ich schlief wieder ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Meinte Esme nicht, dass es hier die meiste Zeit Regnen würde?  
Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Rose neben mir schlief.  
Ich erinnerte mich an heute Nacht und war ihr einfach nur dankbar.  
Mit sowas hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Ich wurde einfach so herzlich empfangen.  
Da ging auch schon die Tür auf.  
"Guten morgen ihr Schlafmützen" trällerte Alice mit ihrer wunderschönen Stimme, die einem Glockenspiel glich.  
"Morgen" erwiderte ich mit einem kichern. Denn kaum hatte Alice die Worte gesagt, knallte auch schon ein Kissen gegen ihr Kopf.  
"Eyyyyy" sagte Alice nur noch.  
"Lass mich noch was schlafen Alice. Ich komm gleich" sagte Rose im Halbschlaf.  
Sie war also ein Morgenmuffel. Das musste ich mir merken.  
"Na gut, Bella muss eh gleich noch schnell mit Esme und Carlisle zum Heim alles regeln und bis dahin wirste ja wohl angezogen sein. Und wenn ich dich ins Bad schleifen muss!" sagte Alice und konnte sich dabei ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie liebte es wohl andere zu ärgern.  
"Oh Alice, ich steh ja gleich auf." sagte Rose und zog sich die Bettdecke übern Kopf.  
"Bella, ich hab dir ein paar Sachen zum anziehen ins Bad gelegt. Wenn du fertig bist, können wir auch schon frühstücken" zwinkerte sie mir zu.  
Sie behandelten mich beide wirklich so, als wär ich ihre Schwester.  
Dabei kannten wir uns nur wenige Tage.  
Doch es war einfach nur wundervoll.  
Ich kam mir vor, als würde ich sie schon mein ganzes Leben kennen.  
Ich ging ins Bad, wusch mich, zog die Sache von Alice an.  
Ich bekam fast einen Herzinfakt, als ich gesehen hatte, was sie mir da eigentlich hingelegt hatte.  
Es war ein schwarzes Top mit einzelnen Strasssteinen und eine dunkelblaue Röhrenjeans und dazu passende schwarze Pömps.  
Wie sollte ich denn in diesen Schuhen laufen?  
Das würde wohl meine größte Herausforderung werden, dachte ich mir.  
Nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten, fuhren Carlisle, Esme und ich zu meinem Heim.  
Wir erledigten alle Formalitäten und einigten uns darauf, dass es das beste wär, wenn sie mich nicht adoptieren würden.  
Ich holte meine wenigen Sachen aus meiner alten kleinen Kammer und dann machten wir uns auf den Rückweg.  
Unterwegs besprachen wir noch einige Dinge.  
Carlisle und Esme wollten undbedingt, dass ich meinen Führerschein machte und dass nach den Ferien zur Highschool ging, wie die anderen.  
Ich wusste gar nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte, denn ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass man sich um mich kümmerte, geschweigedenn, dass man für mich Geld ausgab.  
Allerdings versicherten sie mir immer wieder, dass sie mehr als genug davon hatten und gar nicht wussten, wann sie alles ausgeben sollten.  
Zuhause wieder angekommen, standen auch schon Rose und Alice bereit zum shoppen.  
"Da seit ihr ja endlich. Alice macht mich schon bekloppt" jammerte Rose.  
Ich musste grinsen. Rose und Alice erwiderten mein Grinsen.  
Carlisle brachte meine restlichen Sachen in mein Zimmer und Esme, Alice, Rose und ich machten uns auf den Weg zum shoppen.  
Wir fuhren mit zwei Autos. Ich fuhr mit Alice in ihrem gelben Porsche und Esme und Rose fuhren in Rose roten Bmw.  
Wieso fuhren wir eigentlich mit zwei Autos grübelte ich die ganze Zeit. Naja bis ich von Alice zugetextet wurde.  
Es war nicht schlimm, nein nur ungewohnt, wie fast alles.  
Ich musste mich einfach noch an vieles gewöhnen stellte ich fest.  
Alice redete die ganze Zeit ohne Punkt und Komma. Ein leichtes kichern konnte ich mir zwischendurch einfach nicht verkneifen.  
"Port Angeles" strahlte Alice.  
Wir parkten genau vorm Einkaufszentrum.  
Alice schleppte uns in jedes Geschäft.  
Und jedes mal, wenn wir ein Geschäft verliessen, hatten wir mindestens fünf Tüten in der Hand, die wir erstmal zum Auto bringen mussten, weil wir einfach nicht so viel schleppen konnten.  
Mittlerweile waren wir schon drei Stunden hier.  
Wie konnte man nur solange einkaufen gehen?  
Das war mir wirklich ein Rätsel.  
Ob ich es jemals lösen würde?  
zwischenzeitlich machten Esme und ich einen Abstecher zur Fahrschule und meldeten mich da an.  
Ich hatte Glück, sie machten gerade so ne Testphase, wo man den Führerschein in nur vier Wochen bekommen konnte.  
Wir wollten gerade zurück zu Alice und Rose, da kamen sie uns auch schon entgegen.  
"Ich brauch ne Pause und was zu essen" nörgelte Rose.  
Immerhin waren wir nun schon vier Stunden hier.  
Wir gingen in ein kleines Restaurant und bestellten uns jeder was.  
Danach machten wir uns wieder auf dem Weg zum Einkaufszentrum.  
Wir gingen wieder in jedes Geschäft, das wir noch nicht hatten, und es schienen noch ne Menge übrig geblieben zu sein.  
Ich hatte alles mögliche an. Zu jedem Anlass, in jeder Farbwahl, zu jedem Wetter und noch vieles mehr.  
Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass Alice wirklich Kaufsüchtig war, doch das wollte ich erstmal für mich behalten.  
Nach geschlagenen acht Stunden verliessen wir das Zentrum.  
"So und nun noch schön zum Frisur und ne Maniküre und Pediküre und dann ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung." sagte Rose und zog uns drei mit.  
Weitere drei Stunden vergingen, bis wir top gestylt und völligst fertig uns auf den Rückweg nach Hause machten.  
"Soooo und da wir schonmal beim Frisur waren und so weiter, gehen wir heute Abend noch schön in eine Cocktailbar." verkündete Alice, als wir gerade alles ins Haus tragen wollten.  
Wie sollte ich das nur überleben?  
Ich war doch jetzt schon fix und alle.  
"Bella, Bella, ich hab auch schon das passende Kleid für dich" grinste sie und tänzelte durch mein Zimmer.  
Ich betrachtete es. Es war wirklich gewagt. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben ein Kleid an und dann auch noch so eins.  
Ohje ist das peinlich.

.com/images/462377ca560972.

Alice Kleid hingegen war ein Traum aus silber. Es schmiegte sich perfekt an ihren Körper. Ich war sprachlos.

.com/images/462377ca560972.0/Y7030_Cocktailkleid_silber_

Rose Kleid hingegen war ein bisschen gewagter, passte aber perfekt zu ihr.

/news/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/3061-8803_3061_

Esme´s Kleid war wunderschön und nicht so gewagt wie die anderen, doch es spiegelte ihre Eleganz wieder.

/ballkleid_gold_

Da standen wir vier nun in unseren bezaubernden Cocktailkleider und machten uns auf den Weg in die Bar.  
Der Abend war schön, nicht so schlimm, wie ich mir vorgestellt hatte.  
Es war eigentlich das richtige um abzuschalten und den Abend schön ausklingen zu lassen.  
Die Männer schauten sich nur so nach uns um. Naja ich denke eher eher nach Rose, Alice und Esme. Ich hatte ja nichts besonderes an mir.  
Wir redeten viel, lachten viel und genossen es einfach zusammen zu sein.  
Es war nahezu perfekt für einen schönen Familienabend nur unter Frauen. Der ganze Tag war einfach perfekt, auch wenn er anstrengend war.  
Doch ich genoss jede Sekunde.  
Ich musste einfach so viel nachholen, was ich in den 12 Jahren nicht hatte.  
Es war ein langer Abend und ziemlich spät, als wir gut angeheitert nach Hause kamen.  
Wir versuchten leise zu sein, doch wir bekamen jedesmal wieder einen Lachkick und kugelten uns fast auf den Boden vor Lachen.  
So viel Spaß hatte ich noch nie.  
Nun konnte mein neues Leben wirklich beginnen und ich war bereit dafür.  
Oder nicht?  
Was war eigentlich mit meinen Brüdern? grübelte ich, als ich schon in mein Bettchen lag.  
Sollte ich sie vielleicht suchen?  
Waren sie vielleicht in meiner Nähe?  
Nun hatte ich ein Zuhause und eine Familie und machte mir Sorgen um meine Brüder, die vielleicht irgendwo dadraußen waren und mich vielleicht suchten, oder meine Hilfe brauchten. Doch wie kam ich jetzt auf sie?  
Da bist du einmal glücklich und hast eine Familie gefunden und dann machst du dir Gedanken um deine Brüder.  
Sollte ich vielleicht morgen mal mit Esme und Carlisle sprechen?


	9. Gedanken

Ahh Sry, dass ich erst jetzt wieder poste -.-

Urlaub ist vorbei und ich hab ein wenig Stress im Moment, aber jetzt hab ich was für euch^^

Zwar nicht viel, aber ich poste so schnell, wie es geht noch eins^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für eure Reviews =)

Freu mich auf weitere =)

____________

Gedanken

Diese Nacht schlief ich tief und fest.  
Das lag wohl auch daran, dass ich total erledigt von dem gestrigen Tag war.  
Ich ging hinunter um zu frühstücken. Bis auf Alice, sahen die anderen beiden auch nicht wirklich fit aus.  
"Morgen" sagte ich halb gähnend.  
"Morgen Bella, was machen wir heute?" fragte mich Alice tierisch aufgeregt.  
Oh man die hat wirklich Nerven. Wie macht sie das bloss.  
"Bella sieht aus, als wär sie gerade von den Toten auferstanden." brüllte Emmet vor Lachen.  
Ich schaute ihn verdutzt an. Nun begannen auch Jasper und Rose zu lachen.  
Ich merkte, wie mir eine leichte röte meine Wangen färbte.  
Einzigstallein Edward verzog keine Miene.  
Was hatte er nur?  
War ich so schlimm?  
Ich ass in Ruhe mein Frühstück und beobachtete die anderen.  
Alice und Edward neckten sich gegenseitig.  
Es war wirklich lustig ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Emmet und Jasper kugelten sich die ganze Zeit vor lachen und wären sogar fast vom Stuhl gefallen, was mich wiederrum zum Lachen brachte.  
Nun stimmten alle mit ein und ich weiß gar nicht wie lange wir hier sassen und nur gelacht haben. Aber es war wieder einmal ein herrliches Gefühl.  
Wochen vergingen und ich hatte mittlerweile schon meinen Führerschein und Carlisle und Esme schenkten mir sogar ein neues Auto.

/images/abb_

Ich war einfach nur baff. Ich glaub ich hatte mich um die tausend mal bei denen bedankt. Bis ich es irgendwann aufgab.  
Der erste Schultag rückte immer näher. Mittlerweile wohnte ich schon zwei Monate bei meiner neuen Familie.  
Emmet und ich waren ein unschlagbares Team. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen vor der X-Box und spielten gegeneinander.  
Ich hab zwar zu 95 % immer verloren, aber das war nicht schlimm.  
Alice, Rose und ich waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Sie wussten alles über mich und ich alles über sie.  
Jasper war ein bisschen zurückhaltender, aber auch wir verstanden uns gut.  
Edward und ich hatten kein besonders gutes Verhältnis. Warum wusste ich selber nicht.  
Ich hatte auch schon die Suche nach meinen Brüdern begonnen, hatte Anzeigen ins Internet gestellt, doch es gab nichts positives.  
Zusätzlich arbeitete ich auch noch in einem Campingladen, damit ich meiner neuen Familie nicht ständig nach Geld fragen musste.  
Ja ich hatte ein geregeltes Leben.  
Außer das mit Edward. Es machte mir ein wenig zu schaffen.  
Dachte er vielleicht ich würde ihn aus der Familie haben wollen?  
Nein sowas konnte er doch nicht denken, denn ich hatte jedenfalls nie die Absicht.  
Er verstand sich ja auch mit den anderen auch noch gut, nur mit mir nicht.  
Sollte ich es vielleicht ändern?  
Nein, lieber nicht, nachher hasst er dich, schallte es in mir.  
Ich beschloss ihn erstmal in Ruhe zu lassen und mich weiter auf die Suche nach meinen Brüdern zu machen. Irgendwo mussten sie ja sein.  
Es vergingen einige Tage, alle wollten wandern gehen, aber ich wollte nicht mit, weil ich noch von den letzten Tagen K.O. war.  
Alice, Rose und ich waren in New York shoppen. Hatten uns danach die Sehenswürdigkeiten angeschaut und noch einen Abstecher nach Las Vegas gemacht.  
Wir waren ein ganzes Wochenende nur unterwegs.  
Ich verabschiedete mich von allen.  
Nur Edward blieb hier und versprach, dass wir keine Dummheiten machen würden.  
Ich wunderte mich sehr darüber, dass er hier bleiben wollte. Immerhin hatte ich ja den Eindruck, dass er mich nicht leiden konnte oder sogar hasste.  
Aber manchmal kann man sich in Menschen ja auch täuschen.  
"Ich geh in mein Zimmer" sagte ich zu ihm und ging dann auch schon die Treppen hoch.  
Er sagte kein Wort.  
Ich hörte, wie er begann Klavier zu spielen und es war einfach nur traumhaft.  
Ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr auf die Suche meiner Brüder konzentrieren, also beschloss ich ein bisschen vor mich hin zu träumen.  
Ich dachte daran, was sie wohl machten, aber diese Frage und Gedanken hatte ich mittlerweile jeden Abend.  
Sie verfolgten mich regelrecht und wenn ich nicht offensichtlich daran dachte, träumte ich davon.  
Die Träume wurden von Nacht zu Nacht immer intensiver. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?  
Lebten sie vielleicht doch noch?


	10. Unerwarteter Trost

So, bevor ihr das neue Kapitel bekommt.  
Möchte ich mich noch mal recht herzlich bei euch bedanken.  
Mich freut es sehr, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt :)  
Sooooo und nun viel Spaß beim weiter lesen ;)

____________________________________

**Unerwarteter Trost **

Es dauerte nicht lang, da schlief ich auch schon ein. Bei der Melodie unten, konnte man einfach nur einschlafen.  
Ich glitt immer tiefer in die Traumwelt und wurde auch schon wieder von meinem Albtraum verfolgt.  
Er kehrte einfach immer wieder zurück und war so real, dass ich es einfach nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte.  
Ich war irgendwo, den Ort konnte ich nicht identifizieren.  
Auf mich kamen zwei kleine Jungen zu.  
Sie waren leicht verschwommen, doch je näher sie kamen um so deutlicher konnte ich erkennen, dass es meine Brüder waren.  
Ich wollte auf sie zurennen und sie in meine Arme schließen, doch plötzlich wurden wir getrennt.  
Wieso trennte man uns wieder?  
Was sollte das?  
Was passierte da?  
Ich schrie und mir liefen die Tränen hinunter.  
Wo waren sie?  
Doch da sah ich sie wieder und rannte immer schneller auf sie zu. Ich flog ein paar mal hin und als ich ihre kleinen Hände anfassen wollte, waren sie wieder verschwunden. Ich hörte ihre Schreie. Sie riefen nach mir. Sie wollten zu mir, wieso durften sie es nicht?  
Schweißgebadet wurde ich wach.  
Mir liefen nur noch die Tränen herunter.  
Da merkte ich auch schon zwei starke Arme an meiner Schulter, die mich zu sich zogen.  
"Ruhig Bella, es war nur ein Traum" sagte die männliche Stimme.  
Traum? Nein das konnte kein Traum sein. Es fühlte sich einfach alles so real an.  
Ich lag einige Minuten in seinen Armen und weinte.  
Jetzt kam einfach alles raus. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zusammen reißen.  
Ich wusste noch nicht mals, in wessen Armen ich lag, ich wusste nur, dass ich mich sicher und gebrogen fühlte.  
Eine Hand streichelte über meinen Oberarm, als wenn sie mich beruhigen wollte.  
Ich klammerte mich ganz fest um seinen Körper und heulte.  
"Pschhhttt" sagte er leise.  
"Alles ist gut, ich bin bei dir." sprach er leise weiter.  
Seine Stimme und seine Art wie er mich festhielt beruhigte mich so sehr, dass die Tränen langsam versiegten.  
Erst jetzt schaute ich ihn an und war überrascht.  
Ich lag in Edwards Armen. Wie konnte das sein?  
Ich dachte er könnte mich nicht leider?  
"Alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte er mich besorgt.  
Was war hier los? Träumte ich das alles jetzt nur?  
Oder lag ich wirklich in Edwards Armen und hatte geweint?  
Wie peinlich war das denn?  
"Ja" stotterte ich.  
Er drückte mich wieder ganze feste an seine Brust.  
Sollte ich ihn fragen?  
Nein, genieß einfach den Moment Bella.  
"Edward?" setzte ich vorsichtig an.  
"Ja Bella?" er schien neugierig zu werden.  
"Wieso bist du hier?" nun war es raus.  
Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen.  
"Du hast schlecht geschlafen und geschrien und da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Hätte ja vielleicht irgendjemand hier sein können der dich entführen will oder so." sagte er mit einem umwerfenden Grinsen.  
Ich musste automatisch mit grinsen.  
"Wieso fragst du?" fragte er mich sichtlich gespannt.  
"Naja.. ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll." begann ich, stoppte je doch.  
"Sag es einfach, ich werd dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen" grinste er weiter.  
"Naja ich dachte, du würdest mich hassen" so nun war es raus und am liebsten wär ich in einem großen Loch verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht.  
Ich merkte, wie sich die Hitze in mir ausbreitete und ich knall rot anlief.  
"Oh, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich mich dir gegenüber Verhalten sollte." erklärte er mir ruhig.  
Ich war erstaunt und verblüfft. Er wusste nicht wie er sich Verhalten sollte?  
Dieser gutaussehende Junge, wusste es nicht?  
Das machte mich einfach sprachlos.  
"Soll ich gehen? willst du allein sein?" fragte er mich vorsichtig.  
"Nein bitte bleib." sagte ich leise.  
Doch er hatte es anscheinend gehört. Er legte sich bequem hin und drückte mich näher zu sich.  
Aus Reflex, kuschelte ich mich an seine weiche Brust und so schlief ich dann auch wieder ein.  
Ich hatte keinen Albtraum, nein ich schlief besonders gut.  
Ich fühlte mich einfach so sicher und wusste, dass mir nichts passieren konnte.  
An diesem Morgen weckten mich keine Sonnenstrahlen, nein es war ein kleines niedliches Schnarchen.  
Ich lag immer noch auf Edwards Bauch, eng angekuschelt. Er hatte beide Arme um mich geschlungen.  
Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass es schwieriger war, als ich dachte.  
Mhh.. was mach ich denn jetzt?  
Also hob ich vorsichtig meinen Kopf und schaute ihm beim Schlafen zu.  
Das sah so niedlich aus.  
Ich hatte noch nie neben einen Jungen gelegen. Das war eindeutig Prämiere für mich.  
Doch war das nicht manchmal so bei Geschwistern?  
Naja wir waren ja nicht wirklich Geschwister, aber ich sollte ihn ja so sehen.  
Und ich denke, nach dieser Nacht sind wir uns einen Stückchen näher gekommen.  
Er musste wohl bemerkt haben, dass ich ihn beobachtete, denn plötzlich rümpfte er seine Nase und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.  
"Guten Morgen" sagte ich recht gut gelaunt.  
"Morgen" erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
Ich hätte dahin schmelzen können.  
Langsam liess er mich los. Schaute mich doch die ganze Zeit forschend an.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
"Ja, dank dir und du?" fragte ich gespannt.  
"Auch, boah Bella du schnarchst" kicherte er.  
"Das sagt gerade der Richtige, ich dachte du würdest das Haus abreißen mit deinem Schnarchen" neckte ich ihn.  
Wir beiden brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.  
"Ich mach uns dann mal Frühstück" sagte er und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Ich schaltete meinen Computer an, um zu schauen, ob sich schon jemand auf meine Anzeigen gemeldet hatte.  
Dann las ich einen Antwort.

_Hallo Isabella_

Ich heiße Matthew und bin 18 Jahre alt.  
Hab zufällig deine Anzeige gesehen und ich glaub, ich bin derjenige, den du suchst.  
Würde dich gerne treffen.  
Liebe Grüße Matthew

Ich war wie erstarrt. Konnte das sein?  
Mein Bruder sollte wirklich noch Leben?  
Er hatte mir seine Nummer hinterlassen und ich rief ihn schnell an.  
Wir machten einen Treffpunkt aus, denn durch ein Zufall lebte er in Seattle.  
Ich rannte ins Bad, zog mich schnell, packte meine Handtasche, krallte mir meinen Autoschlüssel und rannte zu meinem Wagen.  
Ich hinterliess einen verdutzten Edward. Doch im Moment war nichts wichtiger als mein Bruder.  
Ich hoffte so sehr, dass er es war.  
Ich raste wie eine bekloppte. Es konnte mir nicht schnell genug gehen.  
Wir wollten uns in Port Angeles treffen.  
Mensch war ich nervös.  
Würde er es wirklich sein? Könnte es der Junge dahinten sein, der geradewegs auf mich zu läuft?  
Diese Fragerei bringt mich noch um meinen Verstand.  
War er es oder nicht?


	11. Verlorener Bruder

Ich bedanke mich für die tollen Reviews bei meinen beiden Stammlesern, die mir immer eine Review hinterlassen :)

Die Vermutungen sind wirklich nicht schlecht^^

So bevor ich aber jetzt noch mehr rede, lest einfach selbst, wie es weiter gehen wird :)

_______

**Verlorener Bruder**

Hier stand ich nun an meinem Wagen in Port Angeles.  
In wenigen Sekunden würde der Junge bei mir sein und mich von meinen quälenden Fragen erlösen.  
Mir wurde heiß und kalt.  
Ich platzte fast vor Neugier und nervös war ich auch.  
Mir schossen tausend Emotionen durch meine Gedanken, tausend Fragen.  
Doch was wäre, wenn er es nicht wär?  
Wie würde ich dann reagieren?  
Ich musterte ihn von oben nach unten.  
Er war groß und sportlich, er schien in ein Fitnessstudio zu gehen.  
Er hatte kurze braune Haare, die er gestylt hatte, dazu trug er eine dunkelblaue Jeans, mit Mustern drauf und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, dass seinen Oberkörper so richtig betonte. Ja er sah ziemlich gut aus. Nicht so wie andere Jungs in seinem Alter, doch er hatte was an sich, dass ich nicht beschreiben konnte und schon gar nicht definieren konnte. Er war auf jeden fall anders als die Jungs meiner Familie und die waren alle schon so Besonders und Einzigartig.  
Noch wenige Schritte, dann ist er da. Ich hatte wirklich bammel vor dieses Zusammentreffen. Ich wusste aber nicht warum.  
Warum sollte er mein Bruder sein?  
Hatte ich wirklich so viel Glück auf einmal verdient?  
Erst hatte ich eine neue Familie bekommen, die ich mittlerweile vom tiefsten Herzen liebte und ihnen auch für alles, was sie für mich getan hatten, dankbar war. Und nun würde ich vielleicht meinen verlorenen Bruder wieder finden, etwas, womit ich nie in meinem Leben mehr gerechnet hatte.  
Nun standen wir uns gegenüber.  
Er lächelte mich mit einem freundlichen, schönen Lächeln an.  
"Hallo, bist du Isabella?" fragte er schüchtern.  
Er musste es sein, woher sollte er auch meinem Namen kennen.  
Ich war ein bisschen erleichtert.  
"Hi, ja ich bin Isabella und du bist Matthew?" fragte ich ebenso freundlich zurück.  
Ich versuchte meine nervosität zu überspielen, doch es gelang mir nicht sehr gut.  
Am liebsten wäre ich ihm um den Hals gefallen, doch da holten mich meine Ängste wieder ein.  
Immerhin wusste ich immer noch nicht, ob er mein Bruder war oder nicht.  
"Ja ich bin Matthew Ryan Swan" sagte er zu mir.  
"Matt? Bist du es... es wirklich?" meine Stimme brach.  
Mir kamen die Tränen vor Freude.  
Nun konnt ich mich nicht mehr halten. Obwohl wir uns 12 lange Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatten, musste ich ihn umarmen.  
Es war meine Erlösung. Er war es. Denn kaum einer kannte Matt´s Zweitnamen.  
Wir umarmten uns lange und ich weinte und weinte und auch er fing an zu weinen.  
Wir trösteten uns gegenseitig bis er mich ein bisschen von sich wegschob und mich genau musterte.  
"Du bist total hübsch geworden Bella. Wie geht es dir? Was machst du so?  
Wo hatten die dich hingebracht? Ich hab so viele Fragen und ich bin einfach so froh, dich endlich wieder zu haben.  
Ich bin umgekommen vor Sorge. All die Jahre hab ich mich gefragt, wo ihr seit. Doch vergebens." nun platzte es aus ihm raus.  
Ich erötete bei seinem Kompliment und war noch viel zu aufgewühlt um darauf antworten zu können.  
Ich hatte auch so viele Fragen an ihm.  
"M-m-mir geht es ganz gut." brachte ich unter Tränen heraus.  
Zu mehr war ich einfach nicht mehr in der Lage.  
Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Was ihm nach einiger Zeit auch gelang.  
Wir setzten uns in ein kleines Cafe und redeten.  
Wir hatten so viel nachzuholen. Wir kannten uns nicht. Naja doch vier Jahre lang.  
Er erzählte mir alles, was passiert war, nachdem man uns voneinander getrennt hatte.  
Er hatte wesentlich mehr Glück als ich.  
Er kam in eine tolle Pflegefamilie, wurde adoptiert.  
Die Familie wohnte in Seattle, dort lebte er all die Jahre.  
Und ich lebte fast neben ihm und wusste es nicht. Nur wenige hundert Kilometer von ihm entfernt.  
Seine Pflegefamilie kümmerte sich hervoragend um ihn, er hatte seinen Führerschein vor einem Jahr gemacht, fuhr einen kleinen Sportwagen. Würde in einem Jahr die Highschool beendet und aufs College gehen, wo wusste er noch nicht, doch er wollte irgendwas mit Sport oder Fitness studieren.  
Nebenbei arbeitete er abends in einer Kneipe und kellnerte.  
Nach einigen Stunden ging auch schon wieder sein Handy.  
Er musste wieder zurück nach Seattle.  
Doch wir hatten vereinbart uns so oft wie möglich zu treffen um mehr voneinander zu erfahren.  
Um wenigstens das verpasste ein bisschen nachzuholen.  
Wir wollten uns nicht schon wieder trennen, es tat uns beiden sichtlich weh, als wir uns verabschiedeten.  
Doch ich wusste dass es keine Trennung für immer war.  
Jetzt wo er mich wieder hatte und ich ihn wieder hatte, versprachen wir einander aufzupassen.  
"Ich werde immer für dich da sein und dich beschützen, Schwesterherz" sagte er mit all seiner Liebe.  
Und ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Ich wusste einfach, dass er sich genauso freute wie ich, dass wir uns wiedergefunden hatten.  
Auch wenn wir uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und uns eigentlich fremd waren, wusste ich, dass ich ihn liebte.  
Ja ich liebte meinen Bruder. Mein Gefühl zu anfang, dass ich nicht wusste was er an sich hatte, nun wusste ich es.  
Es war unsere Verbundenheit zueinander. Ja wir waren halt Geschwister und mein Unterbewusstsein wusste es sofort.  
Auf den Weg nach Hause musste ich die ganze Zeit an Matthew denken. Mir kamen immer wieder die Tränen, aber vor Freude.  
So schnell war ich noch nie zuhause.  
Edward stand an der Veranda und schaute mich ein bisschen verärgert an.  
Ich parkte meinen kleinen VW vor der Veranda und stieg aus. Immerhin war ich ihm noch eine Erklärung schuldig, wieso ich einfach abgehauen bin.  
"Wo warst du?" sagte er wütend.  
Ich war noch nicht ganz ausgestiegen und wollte gerade was sagen, da kam er schon auf mich zu gerannt und umarmte mich.  
Was war denn jetzt los? Erst ist er wütend und dann umarmt er mich.  
"Was ist passiert?" sagte er nun voller Sorge.  
Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass ich wohl total verheult ausgesehen haben muss und er nicht wusste was los war und sich Sorgen machte.  
Ich wurde aus Edward einfach nicht schlau.  
Auch wenn er mir erklärt hatte, wieso er so distanziert zu mir war. Wusste ich innerlich noch nicht wirklich damit umzugehen.  
"Nichts schlimmes" versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
Ich merkte wie seine Anspannung ein bisschen nachliess und er mich nun musterte.  
"Komm wir gehen erstmal ins Haus. Und dann bin ich aber auf deine Erklärung gespannt." sagte er ernst, aber nicht mehr wütend.  
Wir gingen ins Haus und setzten uns auf die schöne gemütliche weiße Couch im Wohnzimmer. Er machte uns einen Tee und dann erzählte ich ihm alles.  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich auf einmal so ehrlich zu ihm war, doch es musste jetzt alles raus und schließlich war ich ihm eine Erklärung schuldig.  
Wir sassen mehrere Stunden nur so da und er hörte mir einfach nur zu.  
Zwischendurch merkte ich, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich für mich freuen sollte oder nicht.  
Da ich nun meinen leiblichen Bruder wiederhatte. Er unterbrach mich nicht einmal. Ich muss wohl wie ein Wasserfall geredet haben.  
So kam es mir zumindestens vor.  
"Das freut mich für dich, aber du bist dir doch im Klaren, dass das ganz schön gefährlich war, dich einfach so mit einem wildfremden Jungen zu treffen." tadelte er mich.  
"Naja schon, aber ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht, genau wie beim Sprung von den Klippen." versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen.  
Schlechte Verteidigung Bella. Man sollte erst nachdenken und dann handeln, ermahnte ich mich.  
Bei diesen Worten konnte sich Edward ein leichtes kichern nicht verkneifen.  
"Dann wird es ja noch sehr lustig und aufregend mit dir."  
Wir sassen noch den ganzen Abend da und redeten.  
Edward hatte viel Verständnis.  
Dann verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander und jeder ging in sein Zimmer.  
Diese Nacht schlief ich wunderbar, all meine Ängste und Albträume, der vergangenen Nächte hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst.


	12. Wiedervereinigung Teil 1

**Wiedervereinigung Teil 1**

Am nächsten Tag, verbrachte ich fast den ganzen Tag mit Matt. Wir hatten uns ja noch einiges zu erzählen.  
Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und der Abschied schmerzte uns beiden.  
Doch es ging nicht anders, er hatte am nächsten Tag wieder Schule und ich musste mich auch allmälich auf meinen ersten Schultag vorbereiten.  
In einer Woche sollte dieser ja beginnen.  
Abends kamen die anderen meiner neuen Familie von der Wanderung wieder.  
Ich erzählte ihnen alles. Schließlich wollte ich ihnen nichts verheimlichen.  
Esme und Carlisle freuten sich für mich, doch ich sah in Esme´s Blick eine leichte Traurigkeit und Angst.  
Doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich sie zuordnen sollte.  
Die anderen freuten sich auch für mich. Ich versprach ihnen auch, dass ich sie nicht vernachlässigen würde.  
Immerhin waren sie ja meine neue Familie. Alice, Rose und ich knuddelten den ganzen Abend.  
"Das müssen wir unbedingt feiern" platzte es aus Alice heraus und sie hüpfte vor freude auf und ab.  
Rose und ich begannen automatisch mit auf und ab zu hüpfen.  
Wie kleine Kinder, die sich über ein Eis oder sowas in der Art freuten.  
Ich nahm nur noch teilweise war, dass die Jungs nur noch mit den Kopf schüttelten und uns dann auslachten.  
"Ihr seit wie kleine Kinder" brüllte Emmet vor lachen.  
Er kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein vor Lachen.  
Wir stimmten alle ein und beschlossen, einen Familienabend zu machen.  
Wir schauten uns Dvd´s an, spielten Spiele, redeten und lachten.  
Doch irgendwie vermisste ich meinen Bruder, er sollte daran teil haben.  
Ich war einfach nicht komplett.  
Es war zwar schon spät, trotzdem rief ich noch Matt an.  
Ich erzählte ihm, wie meine Familie darauf reagiert hatte und das sie ihn gerne kennen lernen wollten.  
Doch er hatte wichtigere Neuigkeiten.  
"Ich hab im Internet weiter gesucht. Also nach Jonathan. Bella es hat sich einer auf die Suchmeldung gemeldet.  
Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, ob er es ist, aber ich werd mich gleich noch mit ihm treffen. Ich meld mich morgen bei dir Bella, hab dich lieb." sagte er noch und dann hatte er auch schon aufgelegt.  
Konnte das wirklich sein?  
Das ich innerhalb von wenigen Tagen auf einmal meine beiden Brüder wieder hatte?  
Wie konnte das nur sein, erst findet mich jahrelang niemand, dann bekomm ich eine neue Familie und dann soll ich nach einigen Wochen auch noch beide Brüder wieder bekommen?  
Das war erstmal zu viel.  
Ich kam mir vor, als würde Gott da oben mit mir ein Spiel spielen. Mich erst quälen und dann auf einmal beschenken.  
Was würde als nächstes kommen?  
Ich wusste es nicht.  
Nach einer unruhigen Nacht begann der Tag mit Spannung.  
Ich schaute jede Minute auf mein Handy.  
Doch Matt hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet.  
Es war kaum auszuhalten.  
Da rief Esme schon von unten.  
"Bella, Besuch für dich".  
Wie Besuch für mich? Wer sollte mich denn besuchen?  
Ich hatte zwar Matt meine Adresse gegeben, doch der wollte sich ja melden.  
Ich schlenderte die Treppe hinunter und war überrascht als wirklich Matt da stand.  
Er sah ein bisschen niedergeschlagen aus. Ich ging sofort zu ihm und umarmte ihn.  
"Hey Matt, was ist denn passiert?" fragte ich voller Sorge.  
"Er war es leider nicht Bella" sagte er traurig.  
"Ohhh.." mehr brachte ich nicht mehr raus.  
"Ich bin Esme, und du bist wohl Bellas Bruder Matthew" sagte Esme freundlich.  
"Hallo, freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Bella hat mir viel von ihnen erzählt.  
Ich bin ihnen so dankbar, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen so gut um sie gekümmert haben." sagte er voller dankbarkeit.  
Esme verabschiedete sich von uns, weil sie arbeiten musste.  
Carlisle war auch schon im Krankenhaus.  
Ich zeigte Matt das Haus und mein Zimmer.  
Er freute sich sehr für mich und mittlerweile war er wieder fröhlicher.  
Immerhin hatten wir ja noch uns. Und wir hatten uns ja gerade gefunden.  
Trotzdem suchten wir im Internet weiter nach unseren anderen Bruder.  
Es dauerte den halben Tag, bis sich wieder jemand auf die Suchanzeige gemeldet hatte.  
Es war wieder ein Jonathan, doch der wohnte in Las Vegas.  
Er war 18 Jahre alt und musste eh nach Seattle, weil seine Eltern dort Verwandte besuchen wollten.  
Also beschlossen Matt und ich uns mit ihm in Seattle zu treffen.  
Diesmal müsste er eine Enttäuschung nicht alleine durchmachen.  
Diesmal würde ich für ihn da sein und ihn trösten.  
Ich schrieb Esme und Carlisle einen Zettel und versprach abends wieder zu kommen.  
Die anderen waren alle ausgeflogen.  
Auf den Weg nach Seattle sprachen wir beide über unsere Ängste, wenn noch Zeit übrig bleiben sollte, wollte mir Matt auch sein zuhause zeigen.  
Ich war wirklich neugierig.  
Und doch zugleich auch nervös. Wie wohl seine Eltern auf mich reagieren würden.  
Ich blendete diese Gedanken erstmal aus und konzentrierte mich erstmal nur auf das Bevorstehende treffen.  
Was uns wohl erwartete?  
Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich nicht allein war.  
Wir fuhren einige Stunden, so kam es mir auf jeden fall vor.  
Meine Nervosität wurde immer schlimmer.  
Matt schien dies zu bemerken und nahm meine Hand.  
"Wir schaffen das Bella" beruhigte mich und ich glaubte ihm.  
Da waren wir Seattle. Matt fuhr zu einer kleinen Eisdiele und parkte in der Nähe.  
Wir stiegen aus und meine Nervosität zeigte sich dadrin, dass ich immer auf und ab lief.  
Ich brauchte eine Beschäftigung.  
"Mensch Bella, bleib mal bitte ruhig stehen" sagte Matt leicht kichernd.  
"Ich versuchs ja, aba was ist, wenn er nicht kommt?" platzte es aus mir raus.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm mich in seine Arme.  
Sofort fühlte ich mich beruhigt.  
Er schaffte es immer wieder.  
Wir standen geschlagene zwanzig Minuten vor dieser Eisdiele und warteten.  
"Ähm.. Tschuldigung, seit ihr Matthew und Isabella?" fragte eine Stimme hinter uns unsicher.  
Wir drehten uns um. Sofort sah ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Matt und diesem Jungen. Er war zwar älter, was man sehen konnte, aber nicht viel.  
Sie hatten die gleichen Gesichtszüge, das gleiche braune Haar, nur seins war ein bisschen strubliger. Er hatte wunderschöne braune Augen.  
Er war ein kleines Stückchen größer als Matt und auch sehr muskelös. Das mussten eindeutig Brüder sein. Er musste es einfach sein.  
So viele Gemeinsamkeiten, wie die beiden hatten, konnte es sich diesmal einfach nicht um einen Irrtum handeln.  
"Ja" sagte Matt und man hörte, dass er auch nervös war, doch konnte er besser damit umgehen als ich.  
"Hab ich euch endlich gefunden" platzte es aus ihm raus.  
Matt und ich starrten uns erstmal vedattert an.  
"Ups, tschuldigung, hab mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Jonathan Swan." grinste er uns schuldig an.  
Ich konnte einfach nicht anders und fiel ihm direkt in die Arme und heulte.  
Zögerlich erwiderte er meine Umarmung.  
Wir gingen in die Eisdiele und unterhielten uns. Endlich waren wir drei wieder komplett.  
12 lange Jahre hat es gedauert, bis wir uns wieder gefunden hatten.  
Jonathan hörte sich alles an, was Matt erzählte, ich war immer noch nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, deswegen übernahm er meinen Part.  
Danach berichtete Jonathan alles aus seinem Leben und wir waren verwundert, dass er schon so viel rum gekommen war. Er hatte schon andere Länder und Kontinente besucht, hatte sehr angesehene Pflegeältern und würde in wenigen Monaten auf ein College gehen. Er hatte sich schon bei den Besten beworben und auch einige zusagen bekommen, doch wusste er nicht, für welches er sich entscheiden sollte.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns und Jonathan versprach noch eine Woche länger zu bleiben, damit wir uns besser kennen lernen konnten.  
Matt brachte mich wieder nach Hause. Es war schon spät und Esme und Carlisle hatten Matt angeboten über Nacht zu bleiben, damit sie ihn auch besser kennen lernen konnten. Sie waren natürlich glücklich darüber, dass ich meine beiden Brüder wieder gefunden hatte, doch lag immer noch dieser Schmerz und diese Trauer in Esme´s Augen.  
Irgendwas musste ich doch machen. Ich konnte mir das einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie traurig ist. Ich wollte nur, dass sie genauso glücklich ist, wie ich es dank ihnen und meinen Brüdern war.  
Ich ging zu ihr, umarmte sie und bedankte mich für alles, was sie für mich getan hatte und das ich sie niemals vergessen würde.  
Wir blieben einige Minuten in diese Umarmung und als ich mich löste, sah ich, dass der Kummer, der Schmerz und die Trauer weg waren. Sie strahlte wieder.  
Ich lächelte sie an und ging mit Matt nach oben.  
Wir redeten noch eine Weile, bis wir dann beide eingeschlafen waren.  
Am nächsten Tag wurd ich wach und Matt war nicht da. Wo war er nur?


	13. Wiedervereinigung Teil 2

Hey, da bin ich wieder =)

Ein wenig kurz, ich weiß, aber dafür gibt es heute Abend dann noch ein Kapi :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

_________

**Wiedervereinigung Teil 2 **

Ich suchte in meinem ganzen Zimmer und fand schließlich einen Zettel auf meinem Schreibtisch.

_Liebe Bella,_

tut mir leid, dass ich schon weg bin.  
Musste unverhofft arbeiten.  
Wollte dich nicht wecken.  
Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag.  
Jonathan und ich kommen nach Port Angeles.  
Uhrzeit und genauer Ort schreib ich dir noch.

Hab dich lieb Matt

Als ich den Zettel gelesen hatte, war ich erstmal erleichtert.  
Ich hatte schon Angst, dass er sich einfach so aus den Staub gemacht hätte und mich vergessen würde.  
Aber gott sei dank, war das nicht der Fall.  
Mein Blick schweifte zur Uhr.  
"Ohhh mein Gott" schrie ich durch mein Zimmer.  
Blitzschnell waren auch schon Alice und Rose da.  
"Bella is was passiert?" fragten die beiden gleichzeitig.  
"Es ist ja schon drei Uhr" sagte ich entsetzt.  
Die beiden schauten mich ungläubig an, dann brachen sie jedoch in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Ich schaute sie verdutzt an.  
Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen?  
Wann war ich nur eingeschlafen?  
Ich wusste es nicht mehr.  
"Wieso lacht ihr?" sagte ich leicht verärgert.  
"Weil...weil wir dachten die Welt geht unter bei deinem Geschrei" kriegte sich Rose nicht mehr ein.  
Hatte ich wirklich so laut geschrien?  
"Ja.. hihi.. Rose und ich haben sogar unsere Liebesschnulze extra verlassen, damit wir nachschaun können" kicherte Alice.  
Na super, jetzt werd ich auch wieder rot.  
"Oh, sorry, das wollt ich nicht, ich.. ich war nur so erstaunt, das wir schon so spät haben." sagte ich entschuldigend.  
Rose und Alice waren immer noch am lachen.  
Da piepte auch schon mein Handy. Ich flitzte wie ne bekloppte zum Bett und suchte es.  
Die beiden schauten mich nur verwundert an, bevor sie wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen waren.  
"Bella, du benimmst dich wie ne Geistesgestörte" trällerte Alice vor lachen.  
Ich reagierte gar nicht auf ihre Bemerkung und suchte einfach mein doofes Handy.  
Da fand ich es auch schon. Es war ne Sms von Matt.

_Hey Schewsterherz_

Treffen uns um halb fünf am kleinen Cafe in Port Angeles.

_  
Hab dich lieb Matt_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, was halb fünf?  
Oh mein Gott, ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.  
Im Blickwinkel sah ich nur noch wie Alice und Rose mich beobachteten. Das musste wohl sehr amüsant sein, denn sie waren immer noch am lachen.  
Ich sauste vom Bad in mein Zimmer, von mein Zimmer zurück ins Bad.  
Alice und Rose wünschten mir noch viel Spaß und dann raste ich auch schon los.  
Ich fuhr viel zu schnell, doch ich hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr.  
Mit meinen Gedanken war ich auch ganz woanders. Ich konzentrierte mich schon gar nicht mehr auf die Straße und erst recht nicht mehr auf den Verkehr.  
Doch dann sah ich nur noch was auf mich zu kommen und bombs wurde auch schon alles schwarz um mich herum.  
Was war nur passiert?  
Ich wusste es nicht. Ich musste wohl träumen, denn ich träumte von früher, von meinen Eltern, meinen Geschwistern, den Unfall. Dann von der Gegenwart.  
Von den Cullens meine neue Familie und von meinen Brüdern, die ich wieder gefunden hatte.  
Was war denn jetzt nur passiert, fragte ich mich wieder.


	14. Wiedervereinigung Teil 3

**Wiedervereinigung Teil 3 **

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Hatte ich das alles nur geträumt?  
Wo war ich?  
Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, doch das klappte nicht.  
Dann nahm ich um mich herum Stimmen war.  
"Bella, Bella?" rief die Stimme.  
Ich bin hier wollte ich antworten, doch ich konnte nicht.  
Wer hatte mich denn da gerufen?  
Ich wusste es nicht, wollte nur noch antworten und wissen, was überhaupt geschehen war.  
Da wurde ich auch schon berührt, es schien, als würde jemand an mir ziehen.  
"Kannst du mich hören Bella? Ich hol dich daraus!" sagte die zauberhafte Stimme.  
Sie musste Angst haben.  
Doch wo wollte sie mich denn raus holen?  
Wieder zerrte jemand an mir. Nach einigen Minuten landete ich auf etwas weichem.  
Armen hatten mich umschlungen.  
"Bella? Bella? Bitte wach auf, bitte Bella" flehte diese wunderbare Stimme.  
Aufwachen? Ich bin doch wach. Oder doch nicht?  
"Carlisle, du musst sofort kommen. Bella hatte einen Unfall." sagte die Stimme.  
"Ja genau, der Highway" antwortete die Stimme.  
"Bella, gleich kommt Hilfe. Bella bitte wach doch endlich auf." flehte die Stimme immer weiter.  
Ich wusste immer noch nicht, wer mich festhielt und wer mit mir redete.  
Die Stimme flehte mich immer und immer wieder an aufzuwachen, doch es ging nicht.  
Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so schwach und müde.  
Es fiel mir auch immer schwerer zuzuhören.  
Da kamen auch schon weitere Stimmen.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte die männliche Stimmen voller Sorge.  
"Ist der Krankenwagen schon unterwegs?" fragte er weiter.  
"Ja Carlisle, er müsste gleich da sein." antwortete er weiter.  
Also Carlisle war der eine, doch ich wusste immer noch nicht, wer der andere war.  
"Sie ist schwer verletzt. Bella, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Carlisle mich besorgt.  
Ich wollte ja rufen, doch ich konnte immer noch nichts sagen.  
Er tastete mich überall ab. Das bekam ich noch mit.  
"Ihr Puls ist schwach." stellte Carlisle fest.  
"Wird sie es schaffen, Carlisle?" fragte die süße männliche Stimme.  
Oh Gott Carlisle, sag doch endlich mal seinen Namen.  
Ich will wissen, in wessen Armen ich lieg, schrie es in mir.  
"Kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, wenn der Krankenwagen jetzt kommt, dann schafft sie es bestimmt. Ich werde mein bestes tun Edward." sagte Carlisle.  
Endlich, endlich wusste ich in wessen Armen ich lag.  
Es war Edward. Doch wieso war er hier?  
Ist doch klar, er war doch unterwegs mit Freunden, die hatten sich doch zum Billiard spielen verabredet in Port Angeles.  
Kämpf Bella, kämpf, rief ich mir jetzt mittlerweile selber zu.  
Doch die Müdigkeit und Kraftlosigkeit machte sich in mir breit.  
Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr und der Wille wurde dadurch auch immer schwächer.  
"Ahh da ist der Krankenwagen" rief Carlisle.  
Ich merkte, wie ich hoch gehoben wurde. Was machten sie jetzt mit mir?  
Tausend Leute standen um mich rum und redeten durcheinander.  
Doch ich wollte nur die eine Stimme hören.  
Die Stimme, die mich gerettet hatte, die Stimme, die die ganze Zeit auf mich eingeredet hatte.  
Ich wollte Edward hören!  
Wieso wollte ich ihn hören?  
Doch das war jetzt egal. Wo war er nur?  
"Carlisle, ich fahr auch mit. Ich kann Bella nicht allein lassen." sagte Edward besorgt und befehlend zugleich.  
"Okay Edward." sagte er noch schnell und dann wurde ich auch schon irgendwo eingeladen.  
"Wie ist ihr Zustand?" fragte anscheinend der Notarzt, doch ich wusste es nicht.  
"Kritisch, sie hat eine menge Blut verloren und ich glaub innere Blutungen. Gebrochen scheint nichts zu sein." schilderte Carlisle dem Notarzt.  
"Bella, ich bin bei dir, ich lass dich nicht allein." sagte Edward immer wieder und hielt meine Hand.  
Nun konnte ich wirklich nicht mehr. Ich merkte wie ich immer schwächer wurde und die Stimmen langsam verschwammen.  
"Wir verlieren sie!" schrie jemand.  
"Bella, du darfst nicht gehen, bitte. Bella, ich liebe dich!" schrie Edward.  
Und dann bekam ich auch schon nichts mehr mit.


	15. Wiedervereinigung Teil 4

Wiedervereinigung Teil 4

Langsam wurde ich wach.  
Ich wusste immer noch nicht genau was passiert war.  
Nur das mich Edward gerettet hatte, und das man um mich gekämpft hatte.  
Hatte ich geträumt, das Edward mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebt?  
Ich war mir nicht sicher.  
Ich sollte ihn fragen, oder doch nicht?  
Ich hatte mit solchen Sachen keine Ahnung, doch ich wusste, dass zwischen Edward und mir was war.  
Doch wusste ich nicht, wie ich dieses Gefühl einordnen sollte.  
Ich wollte ja, dass er bei mir bleibt, doch wieso wollte ich es?  
Liebte ich ihn auch?  
Bei diesem Gedanken kribbelte es in meinem Bauch.  
Ich hatte schon einiges darüber gelesen, doch selbst wusste ich nie, wie es ist einen anderen Menschen zu lieben.  
Also nicht die familiäre Liebe, nein die kannte ich ja mittlerweile schon, doch die andere, das was zwischen zwei Menschen ist, dass kannte ich noch nicht.  
Ich konnte es mir nicht anders erklären. Es musste so sein. Ich musste ihn lieben, anders konnte ich mir mein Gefühlschaos nicht erklären.  
Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich bemerkte, das Stimmen zu hören waren.  
Doch wo kamen sie her?  
Wo war ich eigentlich?  
War ich zuhause?  
"Eure Schwester geht es schon wieder besser. Das schlimmste hat sie hinter sich." sagte eine Männerstimme.  
Ich konzentrierte mich genau auf diese Stimme, denn sie kam mir bekannt vor.  
Ich suchte in meinem Gedächtnis und da fiel es mir auch schon ein, es War Carlisle´s Stimme.  
Er war hier, genau wie meine Brüder.  
Ob Edward wohl auch hier war?  
Doch wo war hier? fragte ich mich wieder.  
Denn ich wusste es ja immer noch nicht.  
Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen. Was mir ziemlich schwer fiel.  
"Carlisle, sie blinzelt. Sie versucht glaub ich die Augen zu öffnen.  
Bella? Kannst du mich hören?" fragte einer meiner Brüder, doch ich konnte nicht identifizieren, wessen Stimme, da zu mir sprach.  
Ich versuchte es weiter und dann merkte ich, wie mich das Licht blendete.  
Es war noch alles sehr verschwommen. Ich musste mich erst wieder an das Licht gewöhnen.  
"Ja" sagte ich leise. Meine Kehle brannte bei diesen einem Wort, als hätte ich tagelang nichts mehr getrunken.  
Carlisle bemerkte es wohl und gab mir eine Schnabeltasse. Das erinnerte mich an meinem ersten Krankenhausaufenthalt.  
Als ich noch nicht bei den Cullens lebte.  
Sie hatten mich aus dem Wasser gerettet und Carlisle kümmerte sich rührend um mich, als ich wieder zu mir gekommen war.  
Lag ich wieder im Krankenhaus?  
Ich trank die ganze Tasse leer und bekam dann auch schon direkt nachschub.  
Das wiederholte sich ganze drei mal, dann war mein Durst gestillt.  
"W-wo bin ich? W-was ist passiert?" fragte ich leise?  
"Du bist im Krankenhaus, Kleines. Du hattest einen schweren Autounfall. Aber du bist über den Berg.  
Gott sei dank, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." platzte es aus Carlisle raus.  
Also lag ich doch wieder im Krankenhaus.  
Einen Unfall? Ich hab ja auch wirklich den Joker gezogen. Jedes mal wenn ich einen Unfall hab, dann lande ich sofort im Krankenhaus.  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch Bella. Du machst keine halben Sachen.  
Wenn dann schon richtig, rief es in mir.  
"Ohhh" brachte ich nur noch hervor.  
Das musste ich nochmal verdauen.  
Wie lang ich hier wohl schon lag? fragte ich mich.  
"Wie lang bin ich schon hier?" fragte ich Carlisle immer noch leise.  
"Drei Wochen, zwei davon lagst du auf der Intensivstation, aber es ist soweit alles wieder in Ordnung.  
In ein paar Tagen kannst du wieder raus." sagte Carlisle zuversichtlich.  
Drei Wochen?  
Hammer, war wohl doch schlimmer als ich dachte.  
Na Bella, ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Dabei wolltest du doch zur Schule gehen.  
Und dann sowas.  
"Ich muss dann mal zu meinen anderen Patienten. Ich schau nachher nochmal nach dir." versprach er mir.  
Ich nickte und schaute mich erstmal um, wer eigentlich alles hier war.  
Ich erkannte nur meine beiden Brüder. Die beiden anderen Personen im Raum kannte ich nicht.  
Mussten wohl die Eltern von einem meiner Brüder sein.  
Doch was wollten sie hier?  
"Bella, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." sagte Matt.  
Man sah ihnen an, dass sie erleichtert waren, dass ich wieder wach war.  
Sie schienen müde zu sein.  
"Ihr seht ganz schön fertig aus." sagte ich schuldbewusst.  
"Ja das sind wir auch. Wir waren fast jede freie Minute bei dir. Wir wollten dabei sein, wenn du wieder zu dir kommst.  
Gott sei dank hat Edward dich schnell gefunden. Sonst wär das alles ganz anders ausgegangen." sagte nun Jonathan.  
Bei diesem Namen kribbelte es wieder in meinem Bauch.  
Wo war Edward?  
"Wo ist Edward?" fragte ich schon ein bisschen klarer.  
"Er ist in der Schule. Wir sind ihm ja so dankbar. Wir wissen nicht, wie wir das jemals wieder gut machen können." sagte Jonathan. Man sah den beiden wirklich an, dass sie Edward dankbar waren.  
"Wer ist das?" fragte ich neugierig.  
Immerhin hatten sie es noch nicht in Erwägung gezogen, mich den beiden vorzustellen.  
Die beiden schauten sich schnell an, als wüssten sie nicht, ob sie es mir sagen sollten oder nicht.  
Was war hier los?  
Wollten sie mir was verheimlichen?  
Ich schaute fragend in ihre Gesichter, sie erwiderten den Blick und schauten kurz zu den beiden Personen hinter sich.  
Sie nickten ihnen zu. Was ist hier los?  
Wieso lies mich keiner an diese stille Unterhaltung teil haben?  
"Also Bella, bitte nicht aufregen, wir wollen ja, dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst." begann Matthew.  
Jonathan und Matthew setzten sich jeweils links und rechts von mir und nahmen meine Händen und hielten sie fest.  
Ich verstand immer weniger.  
Um mich herum schwirrten tausend Fragezeichen.  
"Könnte mich jetzt mal bitte jemand aufklären?" fragte ich ungeduldig und schaute abwechselnd in ihre Gesichter.  
Sie waren nervös, das merkte ich sofort.  
Ich platzte fast vor Neugier.  
Wieso erlösten sich mich denn nicht endlich von meinen quälenden Fragen?  
"Also, Bella, das sind Charlie und Renee." begann Matt und stoppte auch schnell wieder. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
Doch wieso?  
Charlie und Renee?  
Irgendwas sagten mir diese Namen, doch ich kam einfach nicht drauf.  
Es blieb einige Minuten still und alle schauten mich erwartungsvoll an.  
Was erwarteten sie denn jetzt von mir?  
Was wollten sie mir damit sagen?  
Ich war immer noch kein Stückchen weiter. Ich wusste jetzt ihre Namen ja, doch wieso sie sich so verhielten, wusste ich immer noch nicht.  
Ich versuchte nachzudenken, doch ich kam einfach nicht drauf.  
"Und?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
Sie schauten mich alle verdattert an.  
Hatte ich was verpasst?  
Und wenn ja was? Wieso schauten sie denn jetzt so?  
Jonathan und Matt warfen sich einige Blicke zu, die ich jedoch nicht deuten konnte.  
"Kann mir jetzt einer bitte sagen, was ich hier verpasst habe? Und was das ganze soll?" versuchte ich klar und deutlich zu sagen, doch es klang ein bisschen aufgebracht. Ja und das war ich ja auch.  
Jonathan und Matt schauten sich noch schnell an und drückten meine Hände nun ein bisschen fester. Wollten sie die zerquetschen?  
"Du kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern oder?" fragte nun Jonathan.  
Erinnern? Woran?  
War noch was vor meinem Unfall, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte?  
Ich durchforstete mein Gehirn. Doch ich fand nichts.  
Das alles war zu viel für mich. Diese ganze Geheimnistuerei, das Sprechen in Rätseln. Was sollte das alles blos?  
"Schwesterherz, wir konnten es selber nicht glauben, als sie uns gefunden hatten. Und du kannst dich wirklich nicht mehr an sie erinnern.  
Naja du warst ja auch noch jung. Renee und Charlie sind unsere Eltern." sagte Matt vorsichtig.  
Was?????  
Wie?????  
Nee oder?  
Konnte das sein?  
Was hatte Matt mir da gerade gesagt?  
Die beiden Personen sind unsere Eltern?  
Sie schauten mich ängstlich an und schienen auf meine Reaktion zu warten.  
Doch ich wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte.  
Wollten die mich jetzt aufen Arm nehmen?  
War das hier ihr voller Ernst?  
Erst find ich die beiden wieder und dann nach einigen Wochen auch noch meine Eltern?  
Jahrelang niemand und dann auf einmal alle?  
Das war eindeutig zu viel für mich.  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen.  
Mir wurde schlecht und schwindelig.  
"Bella, bitte beruhig dich. Wir sind bei dir." flüsterte Jonathan und tätschelte meine Hand.  
Ich sah in die Gesichter von vier besorgten Menschen. Und diese Menschen waren meine leibliche Familie.  
Das musste ich wirklich erstmal verarbeiten.  
In mir kamen auf einmal so viele Fragen hoch.  
Wie hatten sie überlebt?  
Wieso hatten sie uns erst jetzt gefunden?  
Hatten sie überhaupt nach uns gesucht?  
Was würde aus meine andere Familie werden?  
Wie würden sie reagieren?  
Ich musste sofort an Esme denken. Ich liebte sie doch, wie meine eigene Mutter.  
Und meine neuen Geschwister. Ich liebte sie alle. Alice, Rose und ich waren ein Herz und eine Seele.  
Emmet und Jasper liebte ich auch. Auch wenn Emmet manchmal ein bisschen schräg war und sich wie ein Baby benahm.  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich lächeln.  
Und Edward? Ja Edward liebte ich, die ganze Zeit und ich wusste es erst jetzt.  
Was würde aus uns beiden werden?  
Sie schauten mich alle fragend an.  
Langsam beruhigte sich mein Herz wieder. Auch wenn sich in mir die Fragen nur so häuften.  
Wann sollte ich die bloss alle stellen und beantworten?  
"Wie kann das sein?" das schien mir die wichtigste Frage zu sein. Allerdings waren ja alle wichtig, doch eine musste ich ja stellen.  
"Bella, das hat noch Zeit, du solltest dich noch ein bisschen Ausruhen, Mum und Dad, fahren mit Jonathan ins Hotel und ich bleib noch ein bisschen bei dir. Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Und dann erklär ich dir alles in Ruhe." antwortete mir Matt.  
Ich wollte nicht schlafen! Doch wurd ich langsam wieder müde. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so schwach. Meine Fragen in mir, raubten mir die letzte Kraft.  
Konnte ich denn solange warten?  
Was würde jetzt aus uns werden?  
Was würde aus den Cullens, meiner anderen Familie werden?


	16. Schwerer Abschied

**Schwerer Abschied**

Als ich wieder aufwachte, erklärte mir Matt alles in Ruhe. Alles was passiert war und wieso unsere Eltern uns erst jetz gefunden hatten.  
Sie waren nach der Katastrophe, suchten uns unsere Eltern, doch sie hatten uns nicht gefunden. Sie waren beide schon schwer verletzt.  
Dann kam ein Erdbeben und sie wurden bewustlos.  
Beide lagen monatelang im Koma und die Ärzte wussten nicht, ob sie jemals wieder aufwachen würden.  
Als sie es nach einigen Monaten taten. Hatten sie einen schweren Weg vor sich.  
Sie wussten nichts mehr. Sie wussten nur, dass sie verheiratet war, doch dass sie sich liebten und kannten, hatte man ihnen auch nur erzählt.  
Sie hatten also ihr Gedächtnis verloren.  
Zwei Jahre brauchten sie, um wieder topfit zu werden, um die Auswirkungen des Unfalls zu verarbeiten.  
Niemand wusste, dass sie Kinder hatten.  
Denn man hatte nur ihre Personalausweise gefunden.  
Unsere Eltern lebten ein normales glückliches Leben, die Erinnerungen jedoch kamen erst viele Jahre später schleppend zurück.  
Dad war ein angesehner Polizist. Er war sowas wie der "Chef" des Polizeireviers in Miami.  
Ja Miami, dort lebten sie jetzt.  
Mum arbeitet für einen Staranwalt, der ihnen auch dabei half uns zu suchen, nachdem ihre Erinnerungen wieder kamen.  
Durch ihn fanden sie Matt und Jonathan.  
Es war eine traurige Geschichte und ich konnte ihnen nicht böse sein, dass sie uns nicht eher gefunden hatten.  
Nun wusste ich zumindestens, dass sie uns nicht vergessen hatten in ihrem Herzen, auch wenn sie sich jahrelang nicht an uns erinnern konnten.  
Matthew und Jonathan hatten ihnen auch schon alles über uns erzählt. Wir hatten alle ein unterschiedliches Leben, lebten in andere Städte und hatten neue Familien.  
Doch Jonathan und Matthew hatten beschlossen, mit nach Miami zu gehen. Die beiden wollten bei Mum und Dad wohnen.  
Das wollte ich natürlich auch. Nun hatte ich sie ja schließlich wieder und wollte sie nicht wieder direkt verlieren.  
Wir hatten ja noch so viel nachzuholen und uns so viel zu erzählen.  
Wir mussten uns als Menschen neu kennen lernen und als Familie.  
Doch wie sollte ich es den anderen bei bringen?  
Ich wollte Esme und Carlisle nicht verletzen und besonders nicht meine lieben Geschwister.  
Es war einfach eine schwere Entscheidung, die doch auf eine Weise so einfach war.  
Ich wollte immer meine Familie zurück haben.  
Und nun hatte ich zwei und musste mich für eine entscheiden.  
War das gerecht?  
Erst hatte ich nichts und dann hatte ich alles.  
Nach einer Woche konnte ich das Krankenhaus auch schon verlassen.  
Sie hatten mich alle besucht. Esme und Carlisle wussten schon, dass ich meine Eltern wieder hatten und sie freuten sich sehr für mich.  
Die anderen freuten sich auch für mich, doch beteuerte Emmet immer wieder, dass es ohne mich langweilig werden würde, wenn ich wieder zu meinen Eltern ziehen würde. Rose sagte daraufhin immer wieder, dass es meine Entscheidung wäre und ich meine Eltern kennen lernen müsste und auch sollte.  
Immerhin hatten sie und Jasper nicht mehr das Glück dazu gehabt und sie wussten beide genau, dass ich es machen sollte.  
Ich sollte meine Chance wahr nehmen.  
Mich machte das alles sehr traurig, zumal ich auch nie die Gelegenheit hatte mit Edward allein zu sein und mit ihm über alles zu reden.  
Ständig war immer jemand dabei. Sie wollten mich einfach nicht allein lassen.  
Meine Eltern waren jeden Tag da und wir redeten viel.  
Anfangs traute ich mich nicht, mit ihnen über all meine Gedanken, Ängsten und Fragen zu reden, doch das liess schnell nach.  
Denn ich lernte sie von Minute zu Minute besser kennen.  
Edward erwähnte ich kein einzigstes mal.  
Ich wollte das mit ihm besprechen. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich genauso empfand wie er.  
Doch der richtige Zeitpunkt wollte einfach nicht kommen.  
Wir fuhren alle zu den Cullens.  
Meine Eltern verstanden sich gut mit Esme und Carlisle und waren ihnen aus tiefsten Herzen dankbar, dass sie mich zu sich genommen hatten, dass sie sich um  
mich gekümmert hatten. Sie konnten es gar nicht in Worte fassen. Meine Mum war die ganze Zeit nur am weinen.  
Ich musste mich entscheiden, denn schon morgen sollte es losgehen.  
Meine Eltern mussten ja wieder arbeiten und meine Brüder mussten wieder zur Schule.  
Was sollte ich nur machen?  
In meinem tiefsten Innern, wusste ich was richtig war, doch ich wollte niemanden verletzen.  
Egal wie ich mich entscheiden würde. Es würde irgendeine Familie verletzen.  
Ich verkroch mich einige Stunden auf mein Zimmer, ich musste einfach nach denken.  
Es war die Qual der Wahl, wie man so schön sagte. Doch dies half mir in meinem Fall auch nicht weiter.  
Rose und Jasper gesellten sich nach einiger Zeit zu mir und wir redeten über alles. Sie verstanden mich.  
Und ich verstand sie. Sie hatten einfach nie die Chance und würden sie nie wieder bekommen, sagten sie mir immer wieder.  
"Jasper?" fragte ich ihn nach einer Weile.  
"Ja?" fragte er neugierig.  
"Kannst du Rose und mich einen Moment bitte allein lassen und Alice hoch schicken?" bat ich ihn.  
Nun wollte ich mit den beiden über meine neuen Gefühle reden, die ich bis jetzt noch nie erlebt hatte.  
Ich wollte ihnen sagen, dass ich mich in Edward verliebt hatte.  
Ich musste dafür meinen inneren Schweinehund besiegen und es war ein sehr langer und harter Kampf.  
Doch sie verstanden mich immer und sie waren halt mehr als meine Schwestern.  
Alice kam ins Zimmer.  
Nun war es soweit.  
"Ich wollte euch was sagen, aber ich weiß nicht wie." grübelte ich.  
Die beiden schauten mich verdutzt an.  
"Also, ich werde euch immer lieben. Egal wie ich mich gleich entscheiden werde. Doch bevor ich es euch allen mitteilen werde. Will ich euch noch was fragen, naja eher erzählen." begann ich.  
Rose und Alice guckten neugierig.  
"Bevor ich ins Krankenhaus kam, also als Edward mich gerettet hat, hat er gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er es gesagt hat,  
oder ich mir es nur eingebildet hab, aber ich.. ich... ähhhmmm.. ja wie soll ich es sagen... ich glaub.. ja ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaub ich liebe Edward.." sagte ich nun erleichtert.  
Endlich war es raus. Endlich konnte ich mich jemanden anvertrauen.  
In Alice und Rose Blick lag Freude, aber keine Überraschung.  
"Na endlich." schoss es aus den beiden gleichzeitig raus.  
Wie? Was war denn nun schon wieder? Hatte ich noch mehr verpasst?  
Ich schaute sie überrascht an.  
"Edward hat uns beiden gesagt, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat, Bella." grinste Alice.  
Also hatte ich mir das wirklich nicht eingebildet.  
Es war Wirklichkeit.  
Doch meine Freude wehrte nicht lange, denn ich hatte mich ja schon längst entschieden.  
Ich war zwar so glücklich darüber, aber die Entscheidung war wichtiger.  
"Du solltest es ihm sagen Bella." schlug Rose vor.  
Ich nickte. Sie hatten ja Recht.  
"Aber was ist, wenn er sauer ist, weil ich mich nicht für ihn entscheide, sondern für meine Eltern?" platzte es aus mir raus.  
Nun hatte ich ihnen schon meine Entscheidung veraten. Sie schauten mich traurig an.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss meine Eltern einfach besser kennen lernen. Ich liebe euch beide so sehr, wir werden jeden Tag telefonieren und ich komm euch auch besuchen!" versprach ich.  
Wir umarmten uns eine ganze Weile und weinten und trösteten uns gegenseitig. So hatte ich wenigstens die Möglichkeit, mich von meinen Schwestern ganz privat  
und ungestört zu verabschieden.  
Es tat weh, auch wenn ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, zerbrach es mir das Herz, sie alle zu verlassen.  
Doch nun musste ich noch ein anderes Herz brechen.  
"Könnt ihr vielleicht Edward hoch schicken?" sagte ich unter Tränen. Sie wollten einfach nicht stoppen.  
Reiß dich zusammen Bella!  
Beide nickten mir zu.  
"Alice, Rose?" sie drehten sich zu mir um.  
"Bitte sagt den anderen noch nichts." Ein weiteres nicken, kam von den beiden und da waren sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer.  
Nun musste ich mich erstmal sammeln. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ich hatte, bis Edward hier sein würde und ich wusste nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte und was ich überhaupt sagen sollte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich es ihm sagen wollte und musste.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.  
"Herein" sagte ich und musste mich zwingen, meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.  
Edward kam die Tür rein und musterte mich von oben nach unten.  
Ich versuchte erst seinen Blick auszuweichen, doch dann war ich auch schon in seine strahlend grünen Augen vertieft.  
"Edward" begann ich. Wieder wollten Tränen kommen, doch ich versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.  
Er schaute mich gespannt an.  
"Ich muss dir was sagen." sprach ich weiter.  
"Was denn Bella?" fragte er neugierig.  
"Also ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Es ist alles so neu für mich. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nicht, aber ich weiß, was es ist." versuchte ich zu erklären.  
Er schien mich nicht zu verstehen, denn er schaute mich nur fragend an.  
Nun gab es kein halten mehr. Ich ging zu ihm und küsste ihn. Meine Tränen schossen mir dabei nur aus den Augen und wollten nicht mehr aufhören.  
Er erwiderte meinen Kuss. MEIN ERSTER KUSS. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und ich wusste nun wirklich, dass ich ihn liebte.  
Mein Herz machte Saltos und das kribbeln wurde immer stärker.  
Ich wollte mich gar nicht mehr von ihm lösen. Ich vergas die Welt um mich herum und für einen kurzen Augenblick auch meine Entscheidung.  
Doch ich wurde schneller in die Realität zurück geholt, als mir lieb war.  
Er löste sich von mir. "Warum weinst du Bella?" fragte er. In seiner Stimme konnte man hören, dass er sich Sorgen machte.  
Was ich ihn jetzt sagen würde, würde ihn bestimmt glücklich machen, doch was danach kommen würde, würde ihm das Herz brechen.  
Ich hasste mich dafür, was ich ihm antun würde. Doch ich konnte nicht anders.  
"Edward ich liebe dich" sagte ich zu ihm, ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu schaun.  
Er hob mein Kinn und zwang mich in seine Augen zu schaun.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Bella" sagte er mit einem lächeln, dass es mir wirklich nicht einfacher machte.  
Meine Tränen wurden immer stärker. Er schaute mir so tief in die Augen, dass ich wusste, dass er meine Seele sehen konnte.  
"Aber, es tut mir leid, dass ich das jetzt sagen werde. Ich hasse mich auch dafür, aber ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Edward ich geh mit meinen Eltern nach Miami.  
Ich will bei ihnen sein, will sie kennen lernen." sagte ich unter zich tausend von Tränen.  
Er schaute mich verdutzt an, als hätte er gerade nicht verstanden was ich zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
Dieser Blick, seine Augen, sie waren auf einmal so leer.  
Ich fühlte mich mehr als elend. Was hatte ich da bloss angestellt?  
Wieso musste ich ihm das sagen?  
Hätte ich mal nicht auf die beiden gehört.  
Doch er hatte ein recht darauf es zu wissen, redete ich mir ein.  
"Edward, es tut mir soooo leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders." versuchte ich es erneut.  
Er schaute mich immer noch mit einem leeren Blick an.  
Das konnte ich nicht ertragen. Diese Stille.  
"Bitte sag was" flehte ich ihn an.  
Er drehte sich um und verliess das Zimmer.  
Damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Ich wollte erst hinter ihm her gehen, doch ich konnte es nicht.  
Es war falsch, ich wollte einfach nicht noch mehr sagen, was ihn verletzen würde.  
Ich stand wie angewurzelt in meinem Zimmer und heulte.  
Mein Blick war auf die Tür gerichtet, aus der Edward gerade eben gegangen war.  
"Bella? Was ist passiert?" sagte Alice entsetzt, als sie mich so sah.  
"Ich hab ihm das Herz gebrochen" antwortete ich nur.  
Sie nahm mich in ihre Arme und ich heulte mich erstmal aus.  
Das wars dann wohl mit der ersten Liebe.  
Klasse Bella, haste wieder super hinbekommen, schrie mein Inneres.  
Nach einer Weile durchbrach Rose die Stille.  
"Ich will dich ja nicht stören und ich weiß, dass es jetzt wirklich unpassend ist, aber ihr müsst los. Naja erst musst du es den anderen noch sagen Bella." sagte Rose. Sie wusste, was passiert war.  
Sie brauchte mich nur ansehen und wusste es. Ja so war es bei uns. Wir verstanden uns auch ohne Worte.  
Gemeinsam gingen wir nach unten.  
Ich verkündete, dass ich mich für meine Eltern entschieden hatte.  
Alle waren sie traurig und glücklich zugleich.  
Edward war nicht dabei, als ich es den anderen sagte. Er hatte sich irgendwo verkrochen.  
"Kümmert euch bitte um ihn und lasst ihn mich vergessen bitte." flüsterte ich Alice und Rose zu, sodass wirklich sie mich nur verstehen konnten.  
Ich umarmte alle sehr lang und intensiv.  
Sie schenkten mir zum Abschied ein Fotoalbum, wo sie alle drin waren und auch ich, damit ich sie nie vergessen konnte.  
Das würde ich so oder so nie.  
Sie hatten alle so viel für mich getan und mein Leben positiv verändert, dass ich sie immer in meinem Herzen haben würde.  
Matt und Jonathan holten ein Teil meiner Sachen, ein paar liess ich da, weil ich ja versprochen hatte, sie besuchen zu kommen.  
Doch wusste ich nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee war, wegen Edward.  
Ich winkte zum Abschied als wir das Haus verliessen und stieg in das Taxi.  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Flughafen, denn in Miami würde nun meine neue Heimat sein.


	17. Neuanfang

**Neuanfang **

Da waren wir.  
Ja wir waren in Miami.  
Ich konnte mich gar nicht auf meine neue Heimat konzentrieren, denn meine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit bei den Cullens und bei Edward.  
Sein Blick, seine Reaktion, wie er den Raum verlassen hatte.  
Es tat mir in der Seele weh.  
Das wollte ich alles wirklich nicht.  
Würde er irgendwann wieder glücklich werden?  
Könnte er mich vergessen?  
Könnte ich ihn vergessen?  
Nein, deine erste große Liebe wirst du bestimmt nicht vergessen und was du ihr angetan hast auch nicht, rief mein Inneres.  
Wir konnten es noch nicht mals genießen.  
Das Schicksal wollte einfach nicht, dass wir zusammen sein sollten.  
Ich akzeptierte es und versuchte damit umzugehen.  
Meine Brüder versuchten mich die ganze Zeit abzulenken, schon während des Flugs und während der Fahrt in unser neues zuhause.  
Nach einigen Stunden gelang es ihnen auch.  
Ich verschloss all die Gedanken und Schmerzen, all das Leid, was ich ihm zugefügt hatte in mein Inneres.  
Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt daran zu denken. Damit müsste ich mich heute Abend auseinander setzen.  
Nun konzentrierte ich mich auf Miami.  
Es war eine schöne Stadt. Sehr viel Sonne und verdammt heiß. Das genaue Gegenteil von Forks.  
An das Klima hier müsste ich mich erstmal gewöhnen.  
Wir bogen in ein sehr nobles Viertel ab. Überall standen nur prachtvolle Villen.  
Da hielten wir auch schon am Tor. Es war eine wundervolle, riesen große Villa. Meine Kinnlade klappte runter und ich staunte einfach nur noch.  
Wahnsinn. Das war mehr als ein Traum von einem Haus oder Villa.  
Wir fuhren durch das große Tor, eine große, breite Einfahrt entlang.  
Vor der Villa standen zwei Sportwagen. Ein schwarzer Mercedes SLK und ein silberner Audi TT.  
Ich war baff und dann dazu noch diese wunderbare Villa.

Es passte einfach alles zusammen.  
Sollte hier mein neues Zuhause sein?  
Meinten die das wirklich ernst?  
Wahnsinn. Ich schaute zu meinen Brüdern, die kamen beide auch nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus.  
Wir stiegen aus dem Taxi aus und blieben erstmal davor stehen.  
Es musste erstmal alles auf uns wirken.  
"Das ist euer neues zuhause" sagte Charlie voller stolz.  
"Wahnsinn" sagten Matt, Jonathan und ich gleichzeitig.  
Wir konnten es immer noch nicht fassen.  
"Kommt erstmal mir rein." sagte Renee freundlich und aufgeregt.  
Wir gingen die große "Eingangstür", naja war eher schon ein Tor, rein und staunten weiter.  
Wir waren in einer Empfangshalle.  
Links und rechts von der Halle führten zwei Treppen nach oben.  
"Wollt ihr euch erstmal ausruhn oder sollen wir euch euer neues Zuhause erst zeigen?" fragte Charlie freundlich.  
Sie konnten es wohl kaum erwarten uns das Haus zu zeigen.  
"Zeigen" brachten wir drei nur noch raus.  
Ich dachte ja die Cullens hatten schon ein wundervolles Haus, aber das hier, war einfach wow.  
Mehr konnte man dazu gar nicht sagen.  
Mum und Dad führten uns erstmal in den Keller. Naja das war kein Keller, sondern eine Wellnessoase.  
Sauna, Schwimmbad, Fitnessraum, Whirlpool und ein Partyraum mit allem drum und dran, waren im Keller vorzufinden.  
Im Erdgeschoss befand sich die riesige Empfangshalle, ein großes Wohnzimmer, mit mega Flachbildschirm, Dvd´s, eine große Stereoanlage, unmengen von CD´s, ein Kamin, eine beige Couch mit dunkelbraunen Kissen, dazu passende Sessel, jede Menge Bilder und kleine Vitrinen. Es war alles aufeinander abgestimmt. Wir kamen aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus.  
Ein Raum weiter war eine große offene Küche mit Essbereich.  
Von der Küche aus, kam man nach draußen auf eine riesen große Terasse. Einen Pool gab es auch noch. Und der Ausblick war einfach nur der Wahnsinn, man schaute direkt auf das offene Meer.  
Wir gingen weiter in ein Arbeitszimmer mit vielen Büchern, Computern und Schreibtischen.  
Außerdem gab es auch noch ein helles großes Badezimmer und ein Gäste WC.  
Im Obergeschoss befanden sich die Schlafzimmer. Jedes Schlafzimmer hatte sein eigenes angrenzendes Badezimmer und eine Tür, die auf einen Balkon führte.  
Es war wie im Film.  
Alles war so wunderschön. Das mussten wir erstmal verdauen.  
Wir aßen noch zusammen zu Abend und gingen dann in unsere Zimmer. Wir mussten ja noch alles auspacken.  
Ich legte mich erschöpft in mein bequmes großes Himmelbett, da holten mich auch schon meine Gedanken wieder ein.  
Ich wusste ja, dass es soweit kommen würde, doch das es so schlimm sein würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht.


	18. Erstes Wiedersehen

**Erstes Wiedersehen**

Mittlerweile waren schon sechs Monate vergangen.  
Anfangs hatte ich noch mit allen Cullens bis auf Edward täglich telefoniert. Besonders Alice, Rose und ich verbrachten stundenlang am Telefon.  
Doch es wurde von Woche zu Woche weniger.  
Ich besuchte mittlerweile die vorletzte Klasse der Highschool und musste viel lernen.  
Alice und Rose hatten auch nicht mehr so viel Zeit, weil sie kurz vor ihrem Abschluss standen.  
Ich dachte auch nur noch selten über Edward nach.  
Es hatte sich einfach so viel geändert.  
Unsere Familie war mittlerweile ein Herz und eine Seele, wir hamonierten perfekt zusammen und man merkte kaum, dass wir zwölf Jahre voneinander getrennt waren.  
Meine Brüder und ich hatten alle erstmal ein neues Auto bekommen, damit wir auch zur Schule fahren konnten.  
Es war eine der angesehensten Highschools, die es in Miami gab.  
Anfangs war es für uns nicht einfach, besonders ich hatte viele Probleme, doch die legten sich schnell als ich meine neuen besten Freundinnen kennen lernte.  
Franzi und Lis.  
Wir waren ein unschlagbares Team.  
Wir verbrachten nicht nur jede Minute in der Schule zusammen, nein wir verbrachten auch jede Minute in unserer Freizeit zusammen.  
Sie waren sehr oft bei uns zuhause.  
Unser Lieblingshobby hatten wir auch schnell gefunden. SHOPPEN.  
Einmal in der Woche machten wir eine Shoppingtour durch den USA.  
Unsere Eltern hatten alle genügend Geld und deswegen war dies kein Problem.  
Wir teilten alles miteinander und so ergab es sich auch, dass ich mit meinen Brüdern teilen musste.  
Anfangs passte mir das gar nicht, dass Franzi und Lis sich in meine Brüder verliebt hatten, doch nach einer Weile war das einfach nur noch toll.  
Sie waren alle so ein schönes Pärchen. Lis war mit Jonathan zusammen und Franzi mit Matthew.  
Ich hatte nach einiger Zeit auch einen neuen Freund. Mein erster richtiger Freund, denn Edward und ich waren ja nie zusammen.  
Jerome und ich waren auch ein unschlagbares Team. Ich liebte ihn und er mich.  
Wir unternahmen immer was zu sechst am Wochenende. Hier Party, da shoppen oder einfach nur mal Kino.  
Durch unseren großen Garten hatten wir öfters mal Grillfeten bei uns oder einfach nur Poolpartys.  
Doch war alles schon sehr praktisch.  
Unsere Eltern freuten sich für uns und sie mochten meine besten Freundinnen und meinen Freund sehr gern.  
Sie gehörten ja alle schon zur Familie.  
Eines Tages, es war an einem Wochenende meinte meine Mum zu mir.  
"Bells, ich hatte mir überlegt die Cullens einzuladen, nächstes Wochenende."  
Ich war erstaunt. Ich hatte es bis jetzt nicht geschafft sie zu besuchen, weil ich einfach so viel zu tun hatte und auch ein neues Leben hatte.  
Klar ich dachte sehr oft an sie und schrieb ihnen auch mehrmals die Woche ne Email und das Fotoalbum von ihnen stand auch bei mir im Zimmer.  
Ich war ihnen immer noch sehr dankbar, für das, was sie für mich getan hatten.  
Besonders Alice, war ich zu noch mehr dank verpflichtet, denn durch sie war ich modisch immer auf den neuesten Stand und interessierte mich auch immer dafür.  
Das gefiel besonders Lis und Franzi. Wir waren die Queens an unserer Schule, auch wenn wir es nicht wollten.  
Na das war auch einerseits so, weil ich mit Jerome zusammen war, dessen Eltern auch einen angesehen Ruf in Miami hatten.  
Und Lis und Franzis Väter waren die persönlichen Assistenten vom Bürgermeister.  
Wir bekamen so viel Aufmerksamkeit, die wir gar nicht wollten und standen immer im Mittelpunkt.  
Deswegen gingen wir meistens auch nicht öffentlich feiern und machten Privatpartys, die eh viel lustiger waren.  
"Ja das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ich muss sofort Alice anrufen und ihr das erzählen." sagte ich voller Freude und hüpfte auf und ab.  
"Ähm Bells, ich hab schon mit Esme gesprochen. Sie ist einverstanden. Sie freut sich so sehr und ich mich auch sie endlich wieder zusehen." strahlte Mum vor Freude.  
Meine Laune war um einiges gestiegen.  
Die laufende Woche verlief nur schleppend, aber Franzi und Lis liessen mir auch nicht viel Zeit um nachzudenken.  
Jeden Tag machten wir entweder was zu dritt oder zu sechst. Noch war Jonathan da und hatte viel Zeit, aber in einigen Wochen sollte sein Studium beginnen. Er hatte sich an vielen Unis beworben, aber er entschied sich für die Florida International University. Er wollte unbedingt Politikwissenschaften studieren. Die Uni war zwar nicht einer der hoch angesehen, aber sie hatte auch einen sehr guten Ruf und war in unserer Nähe.  
Das Wochenende rückte immer näher. Lis, Franzi und ich wollten uns Freitag einen schönen Tag an unserem Pool machen.  
"Lass uns die Jungs fragen, ob sie nicht chillen wollen" sagte Lis begeistert.  
"Ohja und dann grillen wir noch ein bisschen und schlürfen Cocktails" grinste Franzi.  
Das machten wir ja fast immer, am Pool liegen, Cocktails schlürfen und den Jungs zuschaun, wie sie sich gegenseitig beim Wasservolleyball fertig machten.  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich sofort mit grinsen.  
Ich hatte meine Eltern Bescheid gesagt und sie hatten nichts dagegen. Sie wollten eh Grillen, weil ja die Cullens kamen.  
Daran hatte ich nicht mehr gedacht und meine Laune stieg, als es auch schon Freitag Mittag war.  
Wann sie kommen würden, wusste niemand genau.  
Franzi, Lis und ich bruzelten schön in der Sonne, als wir alle drei aufschrien.  
"Ahhhh" machten wir gleichzeitig.  
Und da wurden wir auch schon ins Wasser gezogen.  
Die Jungs liebten es, uns zu ärgern.  
Das machten sie sich zu ihrem neuen Lieblingshobby.  
Wir alberten alle sechs im Pool rum und spritzten uns entweder gegenseitig nass oder döppten uns oder lagen in den Armen unserer Liebsten.  
Ich bemerkte gar nicht das die Tür ging und da standen sie auch schon.  
Ich hörte nur noch das jemand "Bella" schrie und drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam um.  
Alice und Rose standen da und hüpften auf und ab, als sie mich sahen.  
Ich brauchte nicht lange, bis ich realisierte, dass sie es waren und versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus den Pool zu kommen. Ich rannte zu den beiden und wäre auch noch fast ausgerutscht. Doch ich konnte mich noch rechtzeitig fangen und stürmte auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie.  
Wir sprangen wie kleinen Kinder, die etwas bekamen auf und ab, umarmten uns und schrien wild durch die Gegend.  
Wir wurden nur durch ein lautes Brüllen unterbrochen.  
Gleichzeitig drehten wir uns alle drei um und sahen, dass Emmet und Jasper sich nicht mehr einkriegten vor lachen.  
Ich versuchte sie böse anzufunkeln, doch das klappte nicht so ganz, weil ich einfach so froh war, alle wieder zusehen.  
Auch die beiden umarmte ich, so wie Carlisle und Esme, die sie auch sehr freuten mich zu sehen.  
Nach der liebevollen und verrückten Begrüßung fiel mein Blick auf Edward.  
Er würdigte mir keines Blickes.  
War er immer noch verletzt?  
Hasste er mich?  
Ich merkte einen Stich in meinem Herzen.  
Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich das alles gut versteckt und begraben hatte, doch bei seinem Anblick kamen die Gefühle wieder hoch.  
Durfte das sein?  
Ich liebte doch Jerome, immerhin war ich nun schon drei Monate mit ihm zusammen.  
Mum rief die anderen fünf zum essen und wir versammelten uns alle um den mega großen Tisch, den sie extra aufgestellt hatten.  
Wir sassen Pärchen weiß dadran, bis auf Edward.  
Alice und Rose warfen mir immer wieder fragende Blicke zu, als sie sahen, wie Jerome mich anschaute und meine Hand hielt.  
Ich müsste nachher mal mit ihnen in Ruhe reden.  
Immerhin wollte ich auch wissen, wie es Edward ergangen war und ob er immernoch sauer auf mich war oder ob er mich sogar hasste.  
An diesen Gedanken wollte ich gar nicht denken, doch verdient hätte ich es.  
Lis und Franzi plapperten die ganze wild auf mich ein, dass sie sich einen gemütlichen Abend jeweils zu zweit machen wollten und ob ich sauer wär, wenn sie  
in die Zimmer meiner Brüder verschwinden würden. Was sollte ich schon dagegen haben?  
Immerhin musste ich erstmal irgendwie Jerome sagen, dass ich mit Alice und Rose allein sein wollte.  
Nachdem essen gingen Franzi und Lis mit Jonathan und Matt auf deren Zimmer und ich sagte Jerome, dass ich einen Abend mit meinen Schwestern verbringen wollte.  
Ja sie waren immer noch meine Schwestern. Ich liebte sie immer noch so, wie vor ein paar Monaten.  
Jerome hatte nichts dagegen, so konnte er noch wenigstens was mit seinen Freunden unternehmen, die in letzter Zeit wirklich zu Kurz gekommen waren.  
Esme, Carlisle und meine Eltern redeten gemütlich bei einem Glas Wein, ob es bei dem einen wohl bleiben würde, fragte ich mich.  
Jasper, Emmet und Edward sprangen in den Pool und neckten sich gegenseitig.  
Wenigstens jetzt konnte Edward wieder lachen.  
Ich war wirklich gespannt, was Alice und Rose mir erzählen würden.  
Ich begann wieder zu grübeln, doch bevor ich weiter machen konnte, flitzte Alice mit mir und Rose an jeder Hand ins Haus und in mein Zimmer.  
Sie hatten schon eine Führung bekommen, doch das bekam ich ja am Anfang nicht mit.  
Nun sassen wir in mein Zimmer und ich platzte vor Neugier.  
Was sie mir wohl jetzt erzählen würden?


	19. Gefühlschaos

**Gefühlschaos**

Nun waren wir in meinem Zimmer.  
Wir hatten uns soviel zu erzählen.  
Natürlich durfte ne Ladung Eis und Schokolade nicht fehlen.  
Wir machten es uns auf meinem Bett bequem.  
"Was haben wir verpasst Bella" fragte Alice mit ihrer trällernden Stimme.  
Wie ich die beiden doch vermisst hatte.  
Das wurde mir erst jetzt klar, wo die beiden hier auf meinem Bett sassen.  
"Ähhm.. also ja, was meinst du genau Alice?" fragte ich sie ausweichend.  
Ich wusste schon genau, worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
Sie meinte Jerome.  
War ja klar, dass das den beiden nicht entgangen war.  
Sie hatten ihre Blicke immer überall, besonders da, wo man es nicht erwartete.  
"Wir haben gesehen, wie er dich angeschaut hat Bella, er hat deine Hand gehalten. Also, nun spucks schon aus." sagte nun Rose.  
Nun waren wir sofort bei diesem Thema.  
"Ja okay, Jerome ist mein Freund. Wir sind seit drei Monaten zusammen" gab ich mich geschlagen.  
Beide schauten mich mit großen Augen an.  
Was sie wohl dachten?  
"Glückwunsch" brachten die beiden nur raus.  
"Bella bist du glücklich?" hakte Rose nach.  
Bist du glücklich Bella, fragte mein Inneres.  
Ja oder? Ich war doch glücklich. Oder war ich es nicht?  
Ich hatte alle Gefühle für Edward unterdrückt, ich hatte sie vergraben, wollte nie mehr daran denken, wie sehr ich ihn verletzt hatte.  
Und doch kamen sie wieder hoch, als ich Edward heute gesehen hatte.  
War er glücklich?  
"Also ich denke, ich bin glücklich." abtwortete ich mir unsicher.  
Alice zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich. Sie hatte wohl die Unsicherheit in meinen Worten gehört.  
Plötzlich war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher.  
Ich dachte immer, dass ich glücklich wär, doch mittlerweile kamen mir diese Worte falsch vor.  
Sie waren nicht richtig.  
Hatte ich mich all den Monaten selbst belogen?  
Hatte ich Jerome belogen?  
Soweit wollte ich gar nicht denken.  
Ich hatte ernsthaft immer gedacht, dass es Liebe wär, doch so wie es bei Edward war, war es bei ihm nicht.  
Ich hatte nicht dieses kribbeln im Bauch.  
Ich vergass nichts um mich herum, wenn er mich küsste.  
Ich spürte nur, dass ich glücklich war.  
Also musste ich mich doch selbst belogen haben. Oder nicht?  
"Bella, du denkst du bist glücklich? Das klingt gar nicht überzeugend." schlußfolgerte Alice.  
Sie hatte recht. Mittlerweile waren meine Worte gar nicht mehr überzeugend.  
Ich versuchte mich selbst zu überzeugen und spielte mir anscheinend nur was vor.  
"Wie geht es ihm Alice?" platzte es nun aus mir raus. Ich schaute abwechselnd zu Alice und Rose.  
Sie warfen sich sorgenvolle Blicke zu.  
War es wirklich immer noch so schlimm?  
"Naja wir denken, er ist drüber hinweg, naja er denkt es zumindestens. Wir glauben aber nicht, dass er es verkraftet hat.  
Bella du bist seine große Liebe. Er hatte noch nie für jemanden solche Gefühle." erklärte mir Rose.  
"Ohh.. ich hätte es ihm nicht sagen sollen." platzte es aus mir nur noch so raus. Und meine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.  
Monatelang hatte ich keine einzige Träne mehr vergossen und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er unten im Pool war und sich mit seinen Brüdern amüsierte, brach alles in mir ein.  
"Ich wollte das alles nicht, ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen." stotterte ich unter Tränen weiter.  
Alice und Rose schauten mich verwundert an. Damit hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet.  
"Du liebst ihn immer noch." flüsterte Rose.  
Sie hatte recht. Ich liebte ihn immer noch.  
Das wurde mir nach diesem Gespräch klar.  
"Was mach ich jetzt?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Ich kann ihm doch nicht schon wieder das Herz brechen! Ich will das nicht, was soll ich bloss machen?" flüsterte ich.  
Die beiden schauten mich an.  
Sie wussten es anscheinend auch nicht.  
Ohje, Bella, was ist mit Jerome?  
Ihm konntest du doch nicht auch noch das Herz brechen.  
"Ich kann Jerome nicht auch noch das Herz brechen. Das geht einfach nicht." sagte ich wieder unter Tränen.  
Da klopfte es an der Tür.  
"Wer ist da?" fragte Rose.  
"Schatz ich bins dein Teddybär" kicherte er.  
Rose Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Sie schaute mich schnell an und ich nickte ihr zu.  
Er wusste es eh schon, genau wie Jasper. Die beiden konnten ihren Geliebten eh nichts verheimlichen und ich konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal übel nehmen.  
Emmet betrat den Raum und stürmte sofort zu uns aufs Bett, als er mich weinen sah.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte er voller Sorge.  
"Liebeskummer" sagten Rose und Alice gleichzeitig.  
Emmet setzte sich zu uns aufs Bett und nahm mich erstmal in den Arm.  
"Wegen Edward?" fragte er Rose.  
Sie nickte nur.  
"Ihr beide seit füreinander bestimmt Bella, Ed leidet genauso wie du." sagte er.  
Das machte es nicht gerade leichter. Wenn wir füreinander bestimmt waren, wieso sah ich dann keine Zukunft, solang ich noch zur Schule ging und in Miami lebte?  
Wieso konnte denn nicht alles so einfach sein, wie bei den anderen?  
Franzi und Lis waren nur ein paar Zimmer weiter und hatten diese Probleme nicht.  
Gott sei dank sahen sie mich nicht so.  
Sie hatten mich noch nie so schwach und hilflos gesehen.  
Ich war immer diejenige von uns dreien, die uns zusammenhielt, die gute Laune verbreitete, die Stark genug für uns drei war.  
Sie sollten mich nicht so sehen.  
Es würde ihnen in der Seele weh tun. Das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen.  
Wieso musste ich eigentlich immer alle Menschen weh tun, die ich liebte?  
Das war doch nicht fair.  
Aber was war auch schon fair?  
"Ich würd gern nochmal mit ihm reden, aber ich glaub ich schaffe es nicht, ich will ihm einfach nicht noch mehr weh tun?" sagte ich zögerlich.  
"Versuch es Bella, sag es ihm einfach so, wie du es uns jetzt gesagt hast. Ich denke er wird dich verstehen." munterte mich Emmet auf.  
"Ich hab euch vermisst, ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr ich euch vermisst hab." platzte es wieder aus mich raus.  
Und wieder konnte ich meine Tränen nicht zurück halten. Emmet war schon ganz nass an seiner nackten Brust.  
Er hatte ja nur ne Badeshorts an.  
Für mehr war es hier in Miami auch in Moment viel zu warm.  
Da klopfte es wieder an der Tür.  
"Wer ist da?" fragte Alice leicht angenervt.  
"Ich bins Jazz" sagte Jasper.  
"Komm rein" sagte Alice.  
Ich war immer noch am weinen.  
Da öffnete sich wieder die Tür und Jasper und Edward standen schon im Raum.  
Jasper hatte Edward mit reingezerrt.  
Unsere Blicke trafen sich.  
Und ich sah, wie aus seinem abweisenden Blick, ein Sorgenvoller Blick wurde.


	20. Aussprache

**Aussprache**

Wir schauten uns immer noch tief in die Augen.  
Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie Emmet sich von mir löste und aus dem Zimmer ging.  
Genau wie die anderen.  
In diesem Moment gab es nur Edward und mich.  
Ich vergass wieder alles um mich herum.  
Das Gedühl war wieder da.  
Das kribbeln im Bauch und doch auch das Gefühl, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns in die Augen schauten, doch plötzlich kam er langsam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett.  
Er löste nicht einmal seinen Blick von mir.  
"Bella was ist los?" fragte er besorgt.  
Was los war?  
Ich hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und er machte sich anscheinend Sorgen um mich und wollte wissen, was los war?  
Wie konnte das sein?  
Wie konnte er sich um mich Sorgen, obwohl ich ihm so weh getan hatte?  
Wieso? Diese Frage brannte sich in meinem Kopf ein.  
Ich versuchte wieder klar zu denken, doch bei seinen strahlend grünen Augen, die ich so vermisst hatte, fiel mir das mehr als schwer.  
"Bella?" fragte er nun vorsichtig.  
Sein süßer Atem kam mir entgegen und betäubte mich.  
Ich schien ohnmächtig zu werden, so fühlte es sich auf jeden fall an.  
Bella, du musst nun antworten, ermahnte ich mich.  
"Ja?" brachte ich nur heraus.  
Er schaute mich immer noch voller Sorge an.  
Ich versuchte mich aus seinen Blick zu befreien, was mir schwer fiel, damit ich wieder klar denken konnte. Nach einigen Sekunden und verdammt viel Konzentration gelang es mir.  
"Was los ist?" wiederholte ich eher für mich selber.  
"Ja was ist passiert? Geht es dir nicht gut?" bohrte er weiter.  
Wie konnte er hier so einfach sitzen und mich fragen, ob es mir nicht gut ging?  
Wie konnte er all den Schmerz, den ich ihm zugefügt hatte so vergessen und überspielen?  
Vor ein paar Stunden würdigte er mich keines Blickes und jetzt auf einmal sass ich hier allein mit ihm auf meinem Bett.  
"Nein, doch, ach ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll Edward" schluchzte ich.  
Er schaute mich verdattert an. Er schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen.  
"Was denn jetzt? Bella, sag es mir bitte?!" flehte er mich an.  
Edward war einfach unglaublich. Ich brach ihm das Herz und auf einmal reagierte er so.  
"Also körperlich geht es mir gut, aber.. ach ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen soll. Ich will nicht..." ich stoppte.  
"Was willst du nicht Bella?" fragte er weiter.  
Er schaute mich immer fragender an.  
Tausend kleine Fragezeichen schwirrten über seinen Kopf, das konnte ich genau sehen.  
Wieso wollte er es wissen? Wieso wollte er, dass ich ihn weiter quälte?  
"Also Edward, ich will dich nicht schon wieder verletzen. Mir ist heute was klar geworden. Ich wusste es schon die ganze Zeit, doch ich wollte es mir wohl nicht eingestehen." platzte es aus mir raus.  
"Was denn Bella? Boah du bringst mich noch um, wenn du weiter so in Rätseln sprichst." beklagte er sich.  
Jetzt fass all deinen Mut zusammen und sag einfach alles. Schlimmer als jetzt kann es eh nicht mehr werden Bella, ermahnte ich mich.  
"Okay, ich liebe dich Edward. Und bevor du jetzt irgendwas sagst, hör mir bitte zu." ich stoppte kurz.  
"Ich weiß, ich hab dir sehr weh getan und ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist, was ich hier gerade mache, doch ich kann nicht anders.  
Ich liebe dich und ich habe einen anderen Freund, den ich nicht Liebe, da bin ich mir jetzt zu hundertprozent sicher. Aber ich will dir nicht noch mehr weh tun. Ich will das du glücklich bist. Solange ich hier wohne und du in Forks, haben wir keine Zukunft. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das erklären soll Edward. Ich schaff es nicht." platzte nun alles aus mir raus und die Tränen bahnten sich den Weg aus meinen Augen.  
Er schaute mich überrascht an.  
"Du liebst mich?" fragte er dann verdattert.  
"Ja Edward Cullen, ich liebe dich noch immer. Ich hab es versucht zu unterdrücken, doch es geht nicht." gab ich traurig zu.  
Einerseits war ich nun erleichtert, dass es raus war, andererseits hätt ich mich ohrfeigen können.  
Ich tat ihm schon wieder weh. Ich konnte ihm im Moment keine Zukunft bieten. Ich konnte ihm nichts positives bieten.  
Ich gab ihm nur den Schmerz.  
Da umfassten mich schon seine starken Arme. Ich fühlte mich sofort wieder geborgen.  
Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, dass sich in mir breit machte.  
Ich war überwältigt.  
Er hob mein Kinn an und schaute mir wieder tief in die Augen.  
Ich verlor mich in seine Augen und meinte bis auf den Grund seiner Seele gucken zu können, so atemberaubend war Edward.  
Da trafen auch schon unsere Lippen aufeinander.  
Es war ein sehr inniger und leidenschaftlicher Kuss.  
Dieser Kuss sollte nie enden.  
Er löste sich kurz von mir.  
"Bella, ich liebe dich auch. Auch wenn es nicht richtig ist, was wir hier gerade machen, da du ja einen Freund hast, will ich einfach nur die Stunden mit dir genießen, die ich bekommen kann." hauchte er mir ins Gesicht.  
Ich fasste es nicht.  
Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt?  
"Edward, ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir leidest. Ich bin es nicht wert." erklärte ich ihm.  
Doch da trafen seine Lippen schon wieder auf meine.  
Wir verbrachten eine schöne Nacht zusammen. Redeten und küssten uns.  
Wir wussten beide, dass es wohl die erste und letzte Nacht sein würde.  
Wie gut, dass wir Gästezimmer hatten und meine Eltern darauf bestanden, dass die Cullens hier schlafen sollten.  
Das ganze Wochenende war einfach nur ein Traum.  
Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit Edward.  
Jerome wimmelte ich irgendwie ab, doch er verstand es, er wusste dass ich Zeit mit meiner alten Familie verbringen wollte.  
Er wusste nur nicht, dass ich die meißte Zeit mit Edward verbrachte.  
Ich hatte auch ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, aber dem wollte ich mich erst stellen, wenn die Cullens wieder in Forks waren.  
Franzi und Lis bekamen natürlich mit, dass ich mit Edward viel Zeit verbrachte, doch sie sprachen mich erstmal nicht darauf an.  
Ich müsste ihnen hinterher eh alles erzählen. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie es verstehen würden.  
Sie kannte nicht viel von dieser Bella, die ich war, als ich noch bei den Cullens wohnte.  
Sie kannten nur die Isabella Swan aus Miami.  
Das Wochenende ging viel zu schnell vorbei und es war ein Tränenreicher Abschied.  
Edward bekam wieder diesen leeren Blick und auch ich fühlte mich so, als würde ein Teil meiner Seele für immer von mir gehen.  
Also würde mein Herz in zwei Teile zerissen werden.  
Doch es blieb uns leider keine andere Wahl. Ich musste damit Leben, dass ich Edward das zweite mal das Herz gebrochen hatte und womöglich nie wieder eine Chance bekommen würde.


	21. Lang, lang ist s her

Erstmal wieder vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews =)

______________________________________

**Lang, lang ist´s her**

Mittlerweile waren es nun eineinhalb Jahre her, dass ich Edward wieder das Herz gebrochen hatte.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug.  
Doch für mich war es anfangs immer so, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass ich eine wundervolle Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte und ihm gleichzeitig wieder verletzte.  
Diese Gefühle, die mich die ersten Monate über quälten, hatte ich mittlerweile in meinem tiefstes Inneres vergraben.  
Ich dachte nur noch selten über ihn nach.  
Es hatte sich alles verändert in den letzten Monaten.  
Nachdem die Cullens wieder nach Forks geflogen waren, hatte ich nichts mehr von Edward gehört.  
Ich wusste, dass es so besser war, dass er mich vergessen sollte, aber anfangs konnte ich es nur schwer akzeptieren.  
Alice und Rose besuchten uns noch zweimal und wir unternahmen viel und redeten viel.  
Doch auch dies war vorüber.  
Ich hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu den Cullens.  
Erstens hatten sie sich fast gar nicht mehr gemeldet, was ich allerdings gut nachvollziehen konnte, da ich ihrem Sohn ja das Herz gebrochen hatte.  
Und zweitens war ich immer noch mit Jerome zusammen.  
Alice und Rose hatten einen mega Aufstand gemacht, als sie das letzte mal hier waren und ich ihnen das erzählte.  
Sie hatten es bestimmt Edward gesagt.  
Mein schlechtes Gewissen plagte mich so sehr nach ihrer Abreise, dass ich mit Jerome gesprochen hatte.  
Ich hatte ihm erklärt, dass ich ihn nicht so sehr liebe, wie ich jemand anderen vorher geliebt hatte.  
Natürlich erwähnte ich Edwards Namen nicht. Das war ja auch nicht sonderlich wichtig und ich wollte nicht, dass es für Jerome noch schwieriger wird.  
War ja schon schlimm genug, dass ich ihn auch noch verletzte.  
Wir hatten uns lange unterhalten und er wollte trotz allem noch mit mir zusammen sein.  
Womit hatte ich das nur verdient?  
Er tat wirklich alles für mich.  
Und er war auch immer für mich da. Durch ihn hatte ich Edward vergessen, naja nicht vergessen, aber ich hatte nicht mehr so oft an ihn denken müssen.  
Ein Grund, das Jerome und ich noch zusammen war, waren meine Eltern.  
Sie hatten natürlich mitbekommen, wie Edward und ich miteinander umgegangen waren und wussten sofort, dass da mehr zwischen uns war, als ehemalige Geschwisterliebe.  
Sie hatten mir erstmal eine Standpauke gehalten und ich hatte mega viel Ärger bekommen.  
Sie bestanden darauf, dass ich mit Jerome zusammen blieb.  
Sie liebten ihn, wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Natürlich hatte das mit Edward eine Menge Konsequenzen für mich, die ich über mich ergingen lies.  
Ich durfte nur noch was mit Franzi, Matt, Lis, Jonathan und Jerome machen, das Haus nicht mehr so oft verlassen und Party fiel auch erstmal für mich flach.  
Dazu kam noch das ich anfangs mega Stress mit Franzi und Lis hatte, weil sie mich so nicht kannten und nicht verstanden, wie ich sowas machen konnte.  
Wir hatte lange miteinander gesprochen. Meine Eltern schenkten uns sogar ein Wochenende zu dritt. Wir flogen nach Hawaii und waren dort ungestört.  
Sie hatten einfach gesehen, wie sehr mich der Streit mit meinen besten Freundinnen mitgenommen hatten.  
Ich erklärte ihnen alles. Ich konnte und durfte ihnen diesen Teil meines Lebens nicht mehr verheimlichen.  
Danach ging es mir auch wesentlich besser und fielen uns alle in die Arme und lachten wieder miteinander.  
Diese Sache hatte uns noch mehr zusammen geschweisst. Wir waren mittlerweile wie Drillinge, die man nicht mehr trennen konnte, außer unsere Jungs wollten was  
mit uns alleine machen. Dann trennten wir uns schweren Herzens voneinander. Aber die Jungs wussten schon, wie sie uns ablenken konnten.  
Man konnte also sagen, dass Franzi, Lis und ich den Volltreffer hatten. Bei diesen Gedanken, musste ich immer wieder grinsen, denn ihre Freunde waren ja meine überalles geliebten Brüder.  
Wir sechs bildeten einfach das Dreamteam. Besonders weil Matt und Jonathan mittlerweile nicht mehr so viel Zeit hatten für Franzi und Lis.  
Jonathan besuchte mittlerweile seit einem Jahr die Florida International University und Matt ging vor einem halben Jahr dahin, genauso wie Jerome.  
Sie liebten die beiden so sehr, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachten, Miami zu verlassen.  
Ich war glücklich darüber, denn ich wollte meine Brüder auch nicht gehen lassen.  
Meine Eltern waren anfangs nicht begeistert davon, aber meine Brüder hatten so viel Überzeugungskraft, dass sie gar nicht mehr anders konnten, als den beiden  
zuzustimmen und sich mit ihnen zu freuen.  
Franzi, Lis und ich hatten uns auch an den Unis in Miami beworben und wurden dann doch tatsächlich alle drei von der Miami International University of Art und Design genommen.  
Wir waren so glücklich, dass wir zusammen studieren konnten.  
Franzi und Lis wollten unbedingt Modedesign studieren. Erst wollte ich das auch machen, doch ich entdeckte mittlerweile meine Liebe für die Gestaltung von  
Werbeplakaten und alles was damit zu tun hatte.  
Ja ich wollte Werbedesignerin werden und dafür war dieses College am besten.  
Wir hatten auch alle drei hart dafür gearbeitet. Wir hatten letzte Woche unsere letzten Prüfungen hinter uns gebracht und hatten alle mit eins bestanden.  
Wir waren die drei besten aus unserem Jahrgang. Natürlich verdankten wir die guten Noten viel harte Arbeit und Konzentration und Geduld.  
Franzi hatte vorgeschlagen schon drei Monate vorher anzufangen zu lernen. Lis und ich stöhnten, doch Franzi sagte immer wieder, das sich das lohnen würde.  
Und wie man sieht, hatte sie recht. Ja Franzi hatte mit fast allem immer recht, aber nur fast.  
Die arme Franzi tat mir in der Zeit des lernens sehr leid, weil Lis und ich uns nie konzentrieren konnten und immer einen Drang dazu hatten mehr Unsinn zu machen, als wichtige Dinge im Leben zu machen. Lernen fanden wir beide sehr unwichtig, doch irgendwann hatte uns Franzi so zu geredet, dass wir auch nicht mehr anders konnten.  
In einer Woche sollte nun unser Abschlussball sein. Franzi, Lis und ich waren schon sowas von aufgeregt, dass wir jeden Tag shoppen waren um das passende  
Kleid zu finden. Doch wir konnten uns irgendwie nie entscheiden. Entweder fuhren wir von einer zur anderen Stadt oder wir flogen durch quer Amerika.  
Meine Mum hatte die Cullens angerufen und eingeladen. Wie durch ein Wunder waren Esme und Carlisle nun die engsten Freunde von den beiden.  
Doch sie hielten mich immer auf Abstand.  
Mum hatte mir auch erst vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, dass sie so engen Kontakt hatten. Sie wollte mich nicht verletzen wegen Edward.  
Ich konnte ihr noch nicht mals sauer sein, weil sie ja nur das Beste für mich wollte.  
Franzi, Lis und ich wollten heute mal wieder die Läden in Miami unsicher machen.  
Die Jungs waren noch an der Uni und würden erst in ein paar Tage kommen können, weil dann hatten sie Semesterferien.  
Wir genossen einfach die Zeit zu dritt.  
Wir hatten so viel Spaß beim shoppen, dass wir, egal welches tolle Geschäft wir verliessen, immer mindestens zwei Tüten voll hatten.  
Wir schlenderten gerade über den Miami Beach um mal abzuschalten vom ganzen Einkaufen, denn wir waren schon fünf Stunden unterwegs, da sah ich zwei mir  
vertraute Gestalten. Ich sah sie nur von hinten, doch das kurze schwarze stachlige Haar und die blonden langen wunderschönen Haare würde ich immer wieder erkennen.  
Es waren Alice und Rose, da war ich mir sicher. Ich konnte sie nur von hinten sehen, da sie einige Meter vor uns liefen.  
Franzi und Lis bemerkten wohl, dass ich mich auf die beiden fixiert hatte und sie forschend beobachtete.  
"Was ist Bella?" fragte Lis neugierig.  
"Ich glaub das sind Alice und Rose" antwortete ich ihr unsicher.  
Ich hatte den beiden von Alice und Rose erzählt und anfangs waren die beiden ein bisschen eifersüchtig, doch das legte sich schnell.  
Ich hatte alle vier gleich lieb.  
Als hätten die beiden gehört, dass ich ihre Namen genannt hatte, drehten sie sich zu uns um.  
Sie mustereten mich von oben bis unten.  
Mein Kleidungsstil hatte sich stark verändert. Lis, Franzi und ich trugen mittlerweile gewagtere Kleidung, für was anderes war es auch einfach zu heiß in Miami.  
Diesen Stil hatte ich bei unseren letzten treffen noch nicht gehabt.  
Auch meine Haare hatten sich leicht verändert. Ich hatte ein paar blonde Strähnchen und hatte sie ein bisschen gekürzt. Das war bei dem Wetter angenehmer.  
Ich versuchte in ihre Augen zu schaun und sah immer noch den Schmerz in ihnen, dieser sollte wohl Edwards Schmerz wiederspiegeln.  
Von hinten kam ein hübsches Mädchen auf die beiden zu. Lange dunkle Haare. Sie war einfach nur ein Traum. Sie gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange und musterte mich ebenso wie Alice und Rose.  
Sollte ich auf die beiden zu gehen?  
Wollten sie überhaupt, dass ich mit ihnen redete?  
Mich überkamen unmengen von Gefühlsregungen. Freude, Leid, Trauer und Angst.  
Solche Gefühle hatte ich schon lang nicht mehr.  
"Bella was ist mit dir?" fragte nun Franzi besorgt.  
Ja was war mit mir? Wieso war ich mir nur so unsicher, was ich machen sollte?  
Die letzten Monate, wusste ich doch immer was ich machen sollte. Wieso war das bei dem Anblick von Alice und Rose anders?  
Wieso brachten sie mich so aus der Fassung?  
Ich versuchte die Fragen in meinem Kopf auszublenden.  
"Lass uns die beiden begrüßen" sagte ich etwas leiser.  
Meine Stimme zitterte und ich wusste nicht wieso.  
Was passierte mit mir?  
Wir gingen langsam auf die drei zu.  
"Hallo Alice. Hallo Rose" sagte ich zu den beiden. Ich kannte ja den Namen des dritten Mädchens nicht.  
"Hallo Bella" sagten Alice und Rose gleichzeitig.  
Sie begrüßten auch Franzi und Lis. Immerhin hatten sie sich ja schon kennen gelernt und ein paar mal gesehen, als die beiden mich besucht hatten.  
Lis und Franzi wohnten ja schon quasie bei uns.  
"Bella, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Misti" sagte Rose freundlich.  
In diesem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf Mistis Schulter, sie drehte sich um und begann freudestrahlend zu Lächeln.  
Was passierte hier gerade?


	22. Schmerz

**Schmerz**

War ich hier richtig?  
Ich schaute auf die Hand, die Mistis Schulter berührte. Ich folgte ihr bis ich sah, zu wem diese Hand gehörte.  
Edward. Er schaute sie genauso freudestrahlend an, wie sie ihn.  
War es nicht das, was ich wollte?  
Und wieso tat es so weh?  
Nach eineinhalb Jahren dachte ich, ich wäre über ihn hin weg gekommen, doch dieser eine Moment liess mich innerlich zerbrechen.  
Bella, du bist selber schuld, brüllte es in mir.  
Ja ich war selber schuld, doch das half nichts. Es linderte nicht den Schmerz, der mich erfüllte.  
Ich versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Sie konnte ja nichts dafür und Edward auch nicht.  
Ich konnte ja nicht verlangen, dass er eineinhalb Jahre auf mich warten würde.  
Und ich war ja auch nicht viel besser, immerhin war ich immer noch mit Jerome zusammen.  
Sammel dich Bella, ermahnte ich mich.  
Konzentrier dich!  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Edward mich anschaute.  
Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, aber ich bemerkte sofort, dass es begann zu kribbeln.  
Na super, Schmerz und kribbeln passt ja wunderbar zusammen, dachte ich mir.  
Wie sollte ich das alles deuten?  
Liebte ich ihn immer noch so sehr, dass ich ihm sein Glück nicht gönnte?  
Man bist du egoistisch Bella, rief es in mir weiter.  
Ich konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
von jetzt auf sofort änderte sich wieder alles.  
Erst als ich Alice und Rose gesehen hatte und dann IHN.  
MEINEN ENGEL. MEINE ERSTE GROSSE LIEBE.  
Bella, was bist du nur für ein Mensch, dachte ich mir weiter.  
Konzentrier dich endlich!  
"Hallo Bella" sagte Edward kühl und versuchte doch leicht zu lächeln.  
Anscheinend sollte Misti nicht mitbekommen, wie nahe wir uns mal waren und was ich ihm alles angetan hatte.  
Ich war einfach das perfekte Monster.  
"Hallo Edward" erwiderte ich die Begrüßung.  
Er nickte Lis und Franzi zu.  
Sie schauten mich mit einem sorgevollen Blick an.  
Mittlerweile wussten sie alles über mich und auch über Edward.  
Lis nahm meine Hand und drückte sie feste. Es tat einfach so gut, die beiden in diesem Augenblick um mich zu haben.  
Ich war ihnen für alles dankbar, was sie für mich taten.  
Alice und Rose musterten mich weiter, doch niemand bemerkte es wirklich.  
Ich versuchte meine Reaktion und meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.  
Misti kuschelte sich derweil an Edwards Brust. Sie schienen beide glücklich zu sein.  
Einerseits freute ich mich für die beiden, andererseits war ich auch sauer. Ja ich war sauer.  
Aber ich konnte nur auf mich sauer sein und niemanden einen Vorwurf machen.  
Doch was machten sie eigentlich hier?  
Wollten sie nicht erst am Wochenende kommen?  
Immerhin war der Abschlussball erst Montag.  
"Was macht ihr eigentlich schon hier?" fragte ich neugierig. Ich wollte allerdings auch davon ablenken, dass mir das mit Edward und Misti mehr ausmachte, als mir lieb war.  
"Ach du weißt es ja noch gar nicht. Hat Esme es Renee nicht erzählt?" fragte nun Alice eher sich selber.  
Was wusste Renee nicht?  
"Was weiß Renee nicht?" fragte ich nun in die Runde und wandte mich dabei eher an Alice und Rose.  
"Also wir studieren hier an der Florida Uni." strahlte Rose. Sie schien glücklich zu sein.  
Sie studierten hier und hatten sich nicht einmal bei mir gemeldet?  
Auf einmal ging es mir noch schlechter.  
Wieso sollten sie sich auch melden, immerhin hatte ich ihrer Familie und Edward jede Menge Schmwerz zugefügt und mich nicht mehr gemeldet.  
"Was studiert ihr denn?" fragte nun Franzi, sie bemerkte wohl, dass es mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter ging.  
Lis drückte immer fester meine Hand und Franzi lehnte sich auf meine Schulter mit ihrem Ellebogen.  
Es sollte für die anderen lässig aussehen. Doch ich wusste, dass sie mich damit trösten wollten.  
"Alice und ich studieren Schauspiel. Boah ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie toll das ist und spannend. Echt wahnsinn. Wir machen das nun seit einem halben Jahr, also sind in unserem ersten Semester. Jazz und Em studieren auch an unserer Uni. Em studiert Fitness und Jazz studiert Naturwissenschaften." plapperte Rose drauf los.  
Sie waren schon ein halbes Jahr lang hier?  
Jasper und Emmet waren auch hier? Doch sie waren nicht mit den vieren unterwegs.  
"Ja Edward ist auf der Miami University für Art und Design und macht dort seine ersten Semester. Er will unbedingt Architektur studieren. Misti kommt im nächsten Semester auf die gleiche Uni." strahlte Alice.  
Nein oder?  
Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein.  
Hatte ich jetzt gerade richtig gehört?  
Edward sollte auf die gleiche Uni wie ich kommen?  
Wieso passierte das alles erst jetzt?  
Wieso konnte das nicht vorher passieren, als ich Edward meine Liebe gestanden hatte?  
Wie lange er wohl schon mit ihr zusammen war?  
Wie lange er schon hier war?  
Die Uni war nicht weit von mir entfernt. Man brauchte zwar zwei Stunden, aber er war ein halbes Jahr oder länger in meiner Nähe und ich wusste es nicht?  
Wie konnte das sein?  
Hatten mir meine Eltern das alles absichtlich verheimlicht?  
Wieder suchte ich einen schuldigen und ehe ich meine Eltern dafür die Schuld geben konnte, hasste ich mich noch mehr.  
Immerhin war ich an allem selber Schuld.  
Ich hatte ihnen weh getan. Allen.  
Nicht nur meiner jetztigen Familie, nein auch meiner alten Familie.  
Das musste doch irgendwann mal bestraft werden.  
Nun überkam mich eine Leere. Ich wollte hier nur noch weg.  
Ich wollte nach Hause in mein Zimmer und mich verkriechen.  
Ich wollte allein sein.  
Ich schaute schnell zu Lis und dann zu Franzi, ehe sie sagen konnten, dass wir die gleiche Uni besuchen werden.  
Sie erkannten meinen Blick.  
"Wir müssen nun auch weiter. Wir brauchen ja noch schließlich ein Kleid für den Abschlussball." sagte Lis schnell.  
Lis war meine Rettung.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und gingen in die Richtung unseres Autos.  
Ich würde die Cullens ja eh nächste Woche wiedersehen.  
Bis dahin hatte ich also Zeit mit dem ganzen Schmerz und Selbsthass fertig zu werden und alles wieder in mein Innerstes zu vergraben.  
Natürlich fragten mich Lis und Franzi, ob sie mich wirklich allein lassen sollte.  
Ich erklärte ihnen kurz, wie ich mich fühlte und sagte ihnen, dass sie bitte nichts wegen der Uni sagen sollten.  
Immerhin war Edward uns ja schon ein Semester voraus und gleiche Kurse würden wir ja eh nicht zusammen haben, zu mal ich ja auch was ganz anderes studieren wollte. Aber manche Kurse hatte man einfach zusammen, weil die Berufe sich alle ein bisschen ähnelten.  
Ich versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken und ging schnell in mein Zimmer, warf mich auf mein Bett.  
Ich konnte nichts machen, doch meine Gefühle überkamen mich und ich musste weinen. Ich weinte und weinte. Mein Schmerz und mein Hass, der sich gegen mich selbst richtete zerfrass mich innerlich.  
Irgendwann schlief ich erschöpft ein, wurde jedoch von diesen Gefühlen in meinen Träumen verfolgt.  
Wie sollte es jetzt nur weiter gehen?  
Sollte ich das Studium sausen lassen und mich an einer anderen Uni bewerben?  
Sollte ich meine Eltern darauf ansprechen?  
Konnte ich einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen und davor weglaufen?  
Immerhin hatte ich doch an allem Schuld?  
Edward hatte es verdient glücklich zu sein.  
Wie Misti ihn anschaute und wie er sie anschaute.  
Sie sahen glücklich aus.  
Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ich Misti keinen Vorwurf machen durfte, immerhin konnte sie am wenigsten dafür.  
Ich war ja diejenige, die alles zerstört hatte.  
Was sollte ich also jetzt machen?

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

X


	23. Schmerzende Erinnerung

**Schmerzende Erinnerung**

**Edwards Sicht:**

Da stand ich nun mit Misti und meinen beiden Schwestern am Miami Beach, meine Schwestern Rose und Alice besuchten mittlerweile die Florida University und  
deswegen trafen wir uns fast regelmäßig hier und unternahmen was zu viert.  
Misti wohnte auch hier in Miami und so lernte ich so vor einem halben Jahr in einem Cafe kennen.  
Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb gut und nach einigen Wochen wurde auch Liebe daraus.  
Seit dem sind wir zusammen und glücklich.  
Ich hatte nur noch sie gesehen und meine Schwestern.  
Auf die anderen achtete ich zuerst gar nicht.  
Misti strahlte immer so wunderschön, wenn sie mich sah und ich konnte auch nicht anders. Ja es war Liebe.  
Doch dies stellte ich in Frage, als ich SIE wieder gesehen hatte.  
Da stand sie mit ihren beiden Freundinnen bei meinen Schwestern und Misti.  
Plötzlich überkam mich ein komisches Gefühl, dass ich zuerst nicht einordnen konnte.  
Ich musterte sie automatisch von oben bis unten.  
Sie hatte sich verändert. In diesen eineinhalb Jahren hatte sich nicht nur ihr Kleidungsstil deutlich verändert, nein auch trug sie ihre Haare mittlerweile etwas anders. Doch sie sah wunderschön aus. Wie immer.  
Nein Edward, sowas darfst du nicht denken.  
Meine kleine Welt zerbrach bei ihrem Anblick.  
Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, als ich sie gesehen hatte, schossen all meine Erinnerungen und Gefühle in mir hoch.  
Vom Anfang bis zum Ende.  
Ich erinnerte mich an den ersten Tag, als ich Bella gesehen hatte, wie sie zu uns gezogen ist.  
Ich ignorierte sie anfangs und dann war die ganze Familie unterwegs.  
Bella wollte nicht mit und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich sie nicht alleine lassen.  
Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wieso, doch seit sie diesen schlimmen Unfall hatte, den sie fast nicht überlebt hatte, wusste ich, das ich sie liebte.  
Ich hatte es ihr auch gesagt, dies kostete mich jedoch viel überwindung.  
Sie konnte sich sogar noch daran erinnern, als sie wieder nach Hause kam, aber sie entschloss sich zu ihren Eltern zu ziehen, die sie wieder gefunden hatten.  
Natürlich wäre das alles nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn sie mir nicht auch ihre Liebe gestanden hätte.  
Wieso hatte sie das nur getan?  
Wollte sie mich absichtlich verletzen?  
Erst gestand sie mir ihre Liebe und dann verletzte sie mich im selben Moment mit ihrem Fortgehen.  
Eine Welt brach für mich zusammen.  
Sie war meine erste große Liebe.  
Ich war geschockt und zutiefst verletzt.  
Ein halbes Jahr hab ich nicht mit ihr geredet, bis ihre Eltern uns zu sich eingeladen hatte.  
Aus Dankbarkeit nehm ich mal an.  
Weil Esme und Carlisle, Bella zu sich geholt hatten.  
Als ich sie in ihrem neuen zuhause wieder gesehen hatte, wurde ich noch mehr verletzt.  
Ich sah sie mit ihrem neuen Freund, diesen Jerome rumflirtet und turteln.  
Hatte sie mir nur was vorgespielt?  
Meinte sie das alles wirklich ernst?  
Ich war wieder richtig wütend auf sie. Alles kam wieder hoch.  
Der ganze Schmerz.  
Jasper riss mich einige Zeit später mit nach oben zu Bella ins Zimmer, weil die anderen einfach nicht mehr auftauchten.  
Da sah ich sie, wie sie weinte und es zerbrach mir fast mein Herz.  
Es war zwar schon gebrochen, doch die Gefühle kamen wieder hoch.  
Was hatte sie nur.  
Die anderen liessen uns allein und sie erklärte mir alles.  
Sie liebte mich und war trotzdem mit einem anderen zusammen?  
War das wirklich ihr ernst?  
Ich wusste nicht was ich ihr glauben sollte.  
Trotzdem genoss ich ein wunderschönes Wochenende mit ihr.  
Das war ein riesen großer Fehler Edward, schallte es in mir.  
Denn mit diesem Wochenende hatte sie mich nur noch mehr verletzt.  
Ich hatte mich damit nur selber noch mehr verletzt.  
Ich wollte ihre Nähe um jeden Preis genießen und hatte absolut nicht mit den Konsequenzen gerechnet.  
Von Alice und Rose erfuhr ich Wochen später, dass sie immer noch mit Jerome zusammen war.  
Sie musste mich belogen haben.  
Sie hatte nur mit mir gespielt.  
Das war sicher.  
Ich hatte nach einigen Monaten soweit alles gut vergraben und unterdrückt.  
Ich war in dieser Zeit ein Wrack.  
Ich war zu nichts zu gebrauchen, ich fühlte mich so leer und unvollständig.  
Und ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich es wieder schaffen sollte jemals wieder zu lieben, geschweigedenn einen anderen Menschen außerhalb meiner Familie zu vertrauen.  
Doch dank Misti schaffte ich es wieder.  
Sie half mir sehr, nur sie wusste nicht wie sehr.  
Doch mit dieser einen Begegnung hier jetzt in diesem Moment, zerbrach meine ganze Welt, meine ganze harte Arbeit.  
In mir kribbelte es.  
Hatte ich etwa Schmetterlinge im Bauch?  
Ich fühlte mich zu ihr hingezogen.  
Diese Gefühle, die ich für Bella immernoch empfand, hatte ich für Misti nie aufgebaut.  
Ich hatte wirklich immer gedacht, dass ich sie lieben würde, doch ich hatte mir was vorgemacht.  
Ich hatte ihr was vorgemacht.  
Das kribbeln wurde gleichzeitig durch eine tiefe Leere und einen stechenden Schmerz überragt.  
Die ganzen Erinnerungen waren schlimmer als die Hölle.  
Warum hörten sie denn nicht auf?  
Wieso wollten sie mich innerlich zerstören?  
War ich so ein schlimmer Mensch?  
Reiß dich zusammen Edward.  
Du hast sie in dem halben Jahr, seitdem du hier studierst nicht einmal gesehen, das heute war nur Zufall, du wirst sie bestimmt nicht nochmal sehen.  
Außerdem wird sie bald studieren und das bestimmt außerhalb. Bei den guten Noten, die sie hatte.  
Das hatten Carlisle und Esme erzählt. Sie wussten es von Renee und Charlie.  
Die vier waren mittlerweile die besten Freunde, telefonierten stundenlang, Tag für Tag.  
Ich versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.  
Jetzt musste ich einfach was sagen, bevor sie noch was merken würden.  
"Hallo Bella" sagte ich kühl und tonlos zu ihr.  
Mehr brachte ich nicht raus.  
All mein Schmerz, steckte hinter diesen Worten. Sie sollte wissen, wie sehr sie mich verletzt hatte.  
Das schlimmste würde eh nächste Woche kommen.  
Bellas Eltern hatte uns alle zum Abschlussball ihrer Tochter eingeladen.  
Natürlich musste ich mit, das wäre sonst unhöflich gewesen, aber ich wünschte mir so sehr, sie nicht wieder zu sehen.  
Nicht immer den Schmerz zu spüren, der sich gerade in mich ausbreitete.  
Wieso tat sie mir das nur immer wieder an?  
Durfte ich kein Glück haben?  
Was sollte ich denn jetzt nur machen?  
Misti wegen dieser Begegnung verlassen?  
Das hatte sie auf keinen Fall verdient.  
Sie war was besonderes und immer für mich da gewesen.  
Fragen über Fragen schossen noch zusätzlich durch meinen Kopf.  
Am liebsten wäre ich weggerannt und hätte mich irgendwo versteckt, um über alles nachzudenken.  
Doch das würde nichts bringen.  
Ich musste nur wissen, was ich tun sollte und was ich für Bella noch empfand.  
Was empfand ich denn schon außer Hass und Schmerz und dieses Kribbeln?  
Was empfand ich in Wirklichkeit für Misti?


	24. Barbecue

**Barbecue**

**Bellas Sicht: **

Einige Tage vergingen, an denen ich niemanden sehen wollte.  
Ich verliess mein Zimmer nur, um das nötigste zu machen und das war ja nicht viel.  
Essen konnte ich nicht, denn ich bekam einfach nichts runter.  
Meine Eltern schauten mich sorgevoll an, doch ich konnte sie nicht beachten.  
Innerlich war ich zerstört.  
Ich hatte mich selber zerstört.  
Doch wieso musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt darauf reagieren?  
Warum tat es jetzt noch mehr weh als vorher?  
Edward hatte nun das bekommen, was ich mir für ihn gewünscht hatte.  
Der Schmerz in mir wollte einfach nicht nachlassen.  
Ich dachte immer wieder an unsere erste Begegnung hier in Miami nach.  
Er hatte nun diese Misti, sie schien nett zu sein.  
Netter als ich es zu Edward war.  
Franzi und Lis versuchten alles, um mit mir zu reden, um mich aus meinem tiefen Loch zu holen, doch ich liess es nicht zu.  
Ich wollte einfach nur allein sein.  
Doch das allein sein half nicht viel.  
Nein es machte nur noch alles schlimmer.  
Doch hatte ich es nicht anders verdient?  
Ich versuchte mich abzulenken. Meine Gedanken auf was anderes zu richten und da fiel es mir wieder ein. Der Abschlussball.  
Der Abschlussball rückte immer näher. Und ich hatte immer noch kein Kleid, doch ich wollte auch gar nicht mehr zu diesem Abschlussball gehen.  
Ich wollte einfach gar nichts mehr machen.  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an meiner Tür.  
"Bella, komm bitte endlich daraus. Wir machen uns großen Sorgen um dich." sagte Lis traurig.  
Was tat ich den beiden nur an?  
Ich hatte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.  
Solange hatten wir es noch nie ohne einander ausgehalten.  
Ich schlenderte zur Tür und schloss sie auf.  
Ich schaute genau in zwei sorgenvolle Gesichter.  
Es zerbrach mir wieder das Herz, als ich ihre Gesichter sah und wieder kullerten Tränen meine Wange entlang.  
Doch da schlossen Lis und Franzi mich schon in ihre Armen.  
Sie hätten mich beide beinahe erdrückt.  
"Keine Luft" keuchte ich.  
Die beiden mussten sich ein leichtes Grinsen unterdrücken. Und auch ich musste es.  
Wir sehr ich die beiden doch vermisst hatte.  
Wie konnte ich nur solange ohne die beiden auskommen?  
"Endlich kommst du mal aus deinem Loch raus" seufzte Franzi erleichtert.  
"So und bevor du wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommst, gehen wir erst mal shoppen, immerhin ist in vier Tagen der Abschlussball." sagte Lis.  
Beide strahlten mich an. Man konnte ihnen deutlich ansehen, dass sie froh und erleichtert waren, dass ich endlich aus meinem Loch gekommen bin.  
Ich nickte nur zu und wir machten uns auch schon auf den Weg.  
Die frische Luft tat gut und auch die Ablenkung durch Lis und Franzi half mir, meine Gedanken und Gefühle gut zu vergraben.  
Ich war ihnen mal wieder unendlich dankbar.  
Nach einigen Stunden hatten wir drei auch endlich unsere Kleider gefunden.  
Ich ein schwarzes Kleid, dass mir bis kurz über die Knie ging. Mit einem sehr tiefen Ausschnitt. Dazu hatte ich High Heels, die mit Strasssteinchen versehen waren.  
Auch das Kleid hatte an den Trägern Strasssteinchen. Ich musste es einfach haben.  
Es lächelte mich in dem Geschäft soooo an, dass ich nicht anders konnte.  
Lis und Franzi lachten mich erst aus, als ich ihnen das erzählt hatte, aber sie benahmen sich bei ihren Kleidern auch nicht viel besser.  
Wir waren einfach verrückt.  
Franzi hatte ein langes, schulterfreies weißgoldenes Kleid gefunden. Es war wie für sie bestimmt, sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.  
Lis und ich lagen fast am Boden vor lachen. Ja ich konnte wieder lachen, dank meiner besten Freundinnen.  
Lis fand ein dunkelblaues Kleid, dass ihr genau bis zu den Knie ging. Es war aus Seide und formte sich einfach nur perfekt an ihren Körper.  
Wir hatten genau fünf Stunden gebraucht, bis wir alles zusammen hatten. Nun konnte der Abschlussball kommen.  
Meine Freude kam langsam wieder.  
"So und heute Abend machen wir uns einen schönen Abend zu sechst." freute sich Franzi.  
Zu sechst?  
Mein Gehirn versuchte zu arbeiten.  
Erst nach einigen Sekunden fiel mir wieder ein, dass die Jungs heute wiederkommen.  
Lis und Franzi waren aus dem Häuschen. Den ganzen Rückweg zu uns hüpften sie auf und ab im Auto.  
Ich musste mich sehr stark aufs Autofahren konzentrieren, so sehr musste ich lachen.  
Ich freute mich auf meine Brüde ja, aber freute ich mich auch auf Jerome?  
Wie würde das Wiedersehen sein?  
Ich durfte ihn nicht wieder verletzen.  
Besonders jetzt nicht, wo doch in vier Tagen der Abschlussball stattfinden sollte.  
Wir kamen zu unserer Villa.  
Wir gingen ins Bad und machten uns für die Jungs schön.  
Mittlerweile hatten die beiden mich so sehr angesteckt, das wir alle drei durch die Gegend hüpften.  
Heute sollte so oder so ein Barbecue stattfinden.  
Erstens weil meine Brüder und Jerome wieder kamen und zweitens, weil die Cullens heute eintreffen würden.  
Natürlich würden sie hier bleiben und in unsere Gästezimmer schlafen. Das hatten Mum und Dad mit Esme und Carlisle abgemacht.  
Würde Edward auch dabei sein? fragte ich mich.  
Hör auf an ihn zu denken. Nicht jetzt, ermahnte mich mein Inneres.  
Da wurde ich auch schon aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Sie sind da, sie sind da" schrien Lis und Franzi vor Freude.  
Beide nahmen meine Hand und rissen mich regelrecht mit nach unten.  
Wie sollte ich Jerome empfangen?  
Sollte ich so tun, als wäre alles normal und in Ordnung?  
Oder sollte ich noch warten und versuchen die Gefühle für Edward zu unterdrücken?  
Mir blieb gar nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, deswegen entschloss ich mich erstmal für letzteres.  
Ich wollte Jerome einfach nicht den Abend und besonders nicht den Abschlussball verderben.  
Das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient.  
Und meine besten Freundinnen und Brüder auch nicht.  
Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf fiel mir alles viel leichter und wir begrüßten unsere Freunde.  
Ja er hatte mir gefehlt, stellte ich fest.  
Doch um dieses Gefühl weiter zu vertiefen und zu deuten, was sich wirklich dahinter verbarg, konnte ich nicht.  
Wir umarmten uns alle herzlich und gingen zur Terasse.  
Wir hatten uns einiges zu erzählen.  
Franzi und Lis sagten nichts über mein Verhalten der letzten Tage. Ich konnte mich immer auf sie verlassen, ohne sie darum zu bitten.  
Es war eigentlich nicht fair, dass sie ihre Freunde, meine Brüder, anlügen mussten.  
Ich würde es ihnen bei Gelegenheit versuchen zu erklären.  
Wir schlürften unsere Cocktails zur Begrüßung als auch schon die Tür leutete.  
Es mussten wohl die Cullens sein.  
Franzi und Lis schauten mich mit einem besorgten Blick an. Die Jungs bekamen es gott sei dank nicht mit.  
Ich nickte ihnen mit einem lächeln zu. Sie deuteten es richtig und beruhigten sich wieder.  
Diesmal würde mich seine Anwesenheit und sein Anblick nicht aus der Fassung bringen.  
Diesmal würde ich damit besser zurecht kommen.  
Ich hoffte es auf jeden fall.  
Jerome kuschelte sich näher an mich und nahm meine Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit meinen.  
Ich liess es einfach zu, denn ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand was bemerkte.  
"Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.  
Ich errötete leicht und mein schlechtes Gewissen schaltete sich wieder ein.  
Ich versuchte es wieder zu vergraben und konzentrierte mich auf ihn und die anderen.  
Da kamen sie auch schon auf die Terasse.  
Esme und Carlisle, die mich besorgt anschauten, doch als sie sahen, dass es mir wieder besser gehen musste, wurde aus den besorgten Blick ein lächeln.  
Renee musste mit Carlisle über meinen Gesundheitszustand gesprochen haben, denn ich hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und nicht mehr geredet.  
Dann kamen Emmet und Rose, die mich nur anlächelten und sich zu uns gesellten. Sie mussten wohl alle sauer auf mich sein.  
Ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich es auch verstehen, ich hatte immerhin ihren Bruder zwei mal zutiefst verletzt.  
Alice tänzelte auf die Terasse und schleifte Jasper hinter sich her.  
Sie lächelte mich liebevoll an und Jasper schaute nur verlegen. Es schien ihm unangehm zu sein, dass Alice so rumtänzelte.  
Und dann kam ER! Sein Anblick, wow, es traf mich wieder wie ein Schlag. Jedesmal aufs neue erlebte ich es und es tat jedesmal weh und doch kribbelte es jedes mal wieder.  
STOPP! schrie es in mir. Das wolltest du nicht mehr. Nicht heute!  
Denk nach Bella, denk nach.  
Er schaute mich kurz mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht deuten konnte und dann kam SIE! Misti! Er hielt ihre Hand.  
Sie schien sich ein bisschen unwohl zu fühlen, was ich ihr auch nicht verübeln konnte, immerhin kannte sie uns nicht.  
Naja das war nicht richtig, Lis, Franzi und mich kannte sie schon. Aber das war nicht von belang.  
Ich sah in meinen Augenwinkel, wie Franzi und Lis mich beobachteten.  
Sie wollten einfach wissen, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich ihn wieder sehen würde.  
Ich riss mich zusammen und schaute schnell weg. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Jerome.  
Wir begrüßten alle und aßen unser Barbecue.  
Es wurde immer später und unsere Eltern und Esme und Carlisle gingen ins Wohnzimmer um dort in Ruhe zu reden und ein Glas Wein zu trinken.  
Wir sassen noch gemütlich zusammen und redeten.  
"Was haltet ihr von einem Spiel?" schlug Emmet begeistert vor.  
Typisch Emmet dachte ich.  
Alle schauten ihn nun gespannt an und konnten sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Also wir Cullens gegen die Swans" grinste Emmet vor Begeisterung.  
Meine Brüder waren natürlich sofort dafür.  
"Was willst du denn spielen?" fragte Matt voller Neugier.  
Emmet deutete auf den Pool und wir wussten sofort was er meinte.  
Wasservolleyball.  
Wir zogen uns alle unsere Badesachen an und gingen in den Pool.  
Wir hatten alle so viel Spaß zusammen und verbrachten einen schönen Abend.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir doch so leicht fallen würde, diesen Abend zu genießen, doch es klappte.  
Dank Lis und Franzi, die immer wieder zu mir schauten und mich still fragten, ob alles in Ordnung sei und dank Jerome.  
Nachdem wir uns alle eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, ging jeder auf sein Zimmer.  
Mir war allerdings unwohl dabei, Misti und Edward allein zu lassen.  
Was sie wohl machen würden? fragte ich mich.  
Ich konnte diese Frage einfach nicht unterdrücken.  
Bilder schossen mir durch den Kopf, die ich gar nicht sehen wollte.  
"Was ist Schatz" fragte mich Jerome und riss mich dabei aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich war so froh, dass er die Bilder für einen Moment vertrieben hatte, dass ich mich an ihn kuschelte und einfach nur seine Nähe genoss.  
"Nichts, ich hab nur ein bisschen Bammel vor den Abschlussball" log ich.  
"Du und Angst?" fragte er mich ungläubig.  
"Ja" log ich weiter, in der Hoffnung er würde es mir glauben.  
Er sagte nichts mehr. Er nahm mich nur fester in seine Arme und so schliefen wir auch ein.  
Die Bilder in meinem Traum quälten mich immer und immer wieder.  
Edward und Misti, wie sie sich küssten, wie sie sich liebten.  
Es war so real, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, ob es nur ein Traum war oder doch die Realität.  
Mein Schmerz und meine Wut erdrückten mich bei diesen Bildern.  
Ich wars ja immerhin selber Schuld.  
Nur wieso konnte ich einfach nicht loslassen und mit den Konsequenzen leben?


	25. Nächtliche Begegnung Teil 1

**Nächtliche Begegnung Teil 1 **

Edwards Sicht:

Nachdem ich Bella gesehen hatte, musste ich viel verarbeiten, da alles in mir wieder hoch kam.  
Ich verabschiedete Misti mit den Vorwand, ich müsse noch für eine Seminararbeit etwas machen.  
Wie immer zeigte sie viel verständnis und liess mich allein.  
Das erste mal, seitdem ich mit Misti zusammen war, belog ich sie wegen Bella.  
Ich musste einfach nachdenken.  
Ich musste einfach meine Fragen beantworten, die immer wieder in mir aufkamen.  
Doch wie sollte ich das machen?  
Es tat weh! Es tat weh sie zu sehen.  
Wie sollte ich nur das kommende Wochenende verarbeiten, wie sollte ich dieses Wochenende nur überleben?  
Sie war immer noch mit diesem Jerome zusammen, obwohl wir uns doch so nahe waren.  
Wieder kamen die Fragen in mir hoch.  
Bedeutete es ihr denn gar nichts?  
Wie konnte sie nur so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen?  
Wieso?  
Immer die gleichen Fragen quälten mich.  
Hatte dies auch mal ein Ende?  
Ich war doch glücklich mit Misti, oder vielleicht doch nicht?  
Sie hatte mir so sehr geholfen, sie war einfach so ein liebenswerter und hilfsbereiter Mensch, wie konnte ich da nur an Bella denken?  
Wieso?  
Diese Frage würde ich mir wohl nie beantworten können.  
Das Wochenende rückte immer näher.  
Sollte ich Misti mitnehmen zu den Swans?  
Ja! schrie eine andere Stimme in mir.  
Sie soll sehen, dass ich glücklich bin.  
War ich das denn?  
Wieso jetzt? Wieso musste das alles wieder hochkommen?  
Ich zerbrach fast an meine quälenden Fragen.  
Ich war zu nichts in der Lage.  
Ich konnte niemanden sehen und mit niemanden reden.  
Mit wem sollte ich über meine quälenden Fragen und über meinen Schmerz reden?  
Mit Misti konnte ich es auf keinen Fall, ich wollte sie nicht verletzen.  
Das hatte sie auf keinen Fall verdient.  
Sollte ich mit Alice und Rose darüber reden?  
Sie verstanden mich beide gut, sie waren immer für mich da, genauso wie Jasper und Emmet.  
Doch die beiden wären wohl kaum die richtigen Ansprechpartner.  
Zwar würde mich Emmet auf jeden fall auf andere Gedanken bringen und seine Witzchen machen, aber das war im Moment nicht angebracht.  
Ich wollte einfach nur die Fragen klären.  
Meinen Schmerz los werden und wieder glücklich sein.  
Ich hatte in den vergangenen Jahren so gelitten.  
Sollte dies nicht mal ein Ende haben?  
Ich beschloss erstmal zu warten, bis das Wochenende und dieser Abschlussball vorüber war. Dann konnte ich immer noch mit dem beiden reden.  
Ich rief Misti an und schlug ihr vor, mich zu den Swans zu begleiten.  
Wenn es mir schlecht gehen sollte, wäre sie für mich da, doch wäre das fair?  
Soweit wollte ich gar nicht denken.  
Doch was sollte ich ihr erzählen, wenn es doch soweit kommen würde?  
Die Wahrheit, meldete sich mein Gewissen.  
NEIN! schrie ich innerlich. Das konnte ich ihr wirklich nicht antun.  
Es war schon später Nachmittag, als wir alle zu den Swans fuhren.  
Natürlich hatte ich so viel Glück, dass wir auch die nächsten Nächte dort verbringen würden.  
Doch ich wäre nicht allein.  
Misti wäre noch da und meine Geschwister.  
Also brachte ich es einfach hinter mir. Wir stiegen alle aus und gingen zur Haustür.  
Edward reiß dich zusammen! befahl ich mir selbst.  
Du hast genug Kraft.  
Ja hatte ich wirklich genug Kraft?  
Ich versuchte es mir in meinen Gedanken einzureden. Immer wieder sagte ich es mir.  
Und auf irgendeine Weise klappte es auch.  
Renee und charlie öffneten uns die Tür und führten uns zur Terasse.  
Da sassen sie alle.  
Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als ich sie wieder sah.  
Sie war so wunderschön. Doch ich wurde sofort in die Realität zurück geholt.  
Dank meines Schmerzes, den ich spürte, als ich sie mit Jerome sah.  
Doch sie wirkte nicht wirklich glücklich.  
Sie sah eher mitgenommen aus. Man sah es ihr regelrecht an.  
Doch wieso?  
Machte ich mir da etwa gerade Sorgen um Bella?  
Edward, wie doof bist du eigentlich? schallte es in mir.  
Ja wie doof bin ich eigentlich? fragte ich mich.  
Sie verletzt dich immer und immer wieder und dann siehst du sie und sie sieht so mitgenommen aus und du machst dir Sorgen?  
Nein das war nicht richtig.  
Doch ich konnte nicht anders.  
Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie in meine Arme geschlossen.  
Nein Edward! Hör endlich auf an sie zu denken und sie zu bemitleiden.  
Das hat sie wirklich nicht verdient.  
Ich führte einen Inneren Kampf mit mir selbst.  
Ich versuchte mich zusammen zureißen und an Misti zu denken.  
Es klappte irgendwie.  
Ich konnte meinen Blick von ihr wenden und kontentrierte mich auf mein Umfeld und auf Misti.  
Wir redeten alle eine Weile.  
Carlisle und Esme waren mit Renee und Charlie ins Wohnzimmer gegangen.  
Emmet wollte unbedingt Wasservolleyball spielen. Wir hatten sehr viel Spaß. Auch wenn ich immer noch diesen Schmerz empfand.  
Die beiden so zu sehen, das war mehr als eine Qual für mich.  
Es war schlimmer als die Hölle.  
Ich konnte einfach nicht die richtigen Worte finden, für das was ich empfand.  
Am späten Abend gingen alle auf ihre Zimmer.  
Ich lag auf dieses weiche bequeme Bett und dachte nach.  
Unfreiwillig hatte ich diese Bilder auf einmal vor mir.  
Wie er auf sie lag. Nein! schrie es in mir.  
Ich will das nicht sehen. Ich will es nicht. brüllte es in mir.  
Doch es ging nicht, sie wollten einfach nicht verschwinden.  
Misti kuschelte sich an mich und schlief auch schnell ein.  
Es war nicht leicht für sie, denn außer mich und meine Familie, kannte sie die Swans nicht. Nur einmal gesehen, aber was bedeutete das schon?  
Ich hingegen konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.  
Ich wollte wissen was sie da machten. Meine Bilder drängten es mir schon regelrecht auf.  
Nach einer Weile löste ich mich aus Mistis Umarmung und stand auf. Sie schlief so tief und fest, dass sie es nicht bemerkte.  
Ich schlich mich leise aus dem Zimmer und stand im Flur.  
Was sollte ich jetzt machen?  
Sollte ich einfach ins Zimmer gehen und so tun, als würde ich das Bad suchen?  
Nein so doof kannst selbst du nicht sein! brüllte es mal wieder in mir.  
Das willst du dir doch wirklich nicht antun oder etwa doch?  
Nein das wollte ich nicht, aber ich musste es einfach wissen.  
Ich würde ja eh keine Ruhe bekommen.  
Ich lief langsam den Flur entlang.  
Da hörte ich auch schon ein Geräusch von unten.  
Es brannte kein Licht. Außer in der Küche.  
Es war nicht hell, doch man konnte immer etwas sehen.  
Ich ging leise die Treppe hinunter und lief zur Küche.  
Jemand drehte sich um.  
"Wer ist da?" flüsterte diese wunderschöne Stimme.  
Ich wusste sofort, dass diese Stimme Bella gehörte.  
Ehe ich antworten konnte, musste ich sie mir genau ansehen.  
Sie trug eine Hotpan und ein Top.  
Mit mehr konnte man auch wirklich nicht bei diesem Klima in Miami schlafen.  
"Ich bins" antwortete ich ihr leise.  
Was machte ich hier eigentlich?  
"Edward?" fragte sie wieder leise, doch diesmal mit zittender Stimme.  
Ich nickte und ich wusste, dass sie es sehen konnte.  
Doch wieso war ihre Stimme auf einmal so komisch?  
Das hat dich nicht interessieren! schallte es mal wieder in mir.  
Irgendwann würde ich wohl einen Therapeuten brauchen, der mich von meinen Qualen und inneren Kämpfe befreien musste.  
Sie setzte sich auf den Barhocker an der Theke und nippelte an ihrem Glas.  
Ich setzte mich zu ihr.  
Doch wieso ich es tat wusste ich auch nicht.  
Sie zog mich einfach magisch an.  
Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wollte in ihrer Nähe sein.  
Eine Weile schwiegen wir.  
"Wie geht es dir?" unterbrach Bella die Stille.  
Ja wie geht es mir? stellte ich mir selbst die Frage.  
Sollte ich sie anlügen?  
Doch konnte ich sie auch anlügen? So wie ich es bei Misti tat?  
"Geht so" antwortete ich ihr. Naja es war nicht gelogen, aber auch nicht die Wahrheit.  
Nun wusste ich es, es ging mir miserabel. Gab es noch eine Steigerung von miserabel?  
Ich wusste es nicht.  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte ich leicht besorgt. Sie sah immer noch schrecklich aus. Auch wenn sie heute Abend gelacht hatte. Doch ihr Äußeres veränderte sich nicht wirklich.  
Sie schaute mich erst nachdenkend an bevor sie antwortete.  
"Geht so" antwortete sie mit den selben Worten, wie ich es zuvor tat.  
War es Ironie des Schicksals, dass wir beide hier nun sassen und uns beide nicht gut fühlten?  
"Wieso geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte sie nun sichtlich neugierig.  
Das fragte sie auch noch?  
Ich musste mich zusammenreißen.  
Doch wieso interessierte es sie aufeinmal? fragte ich mich im selben Augenblick.  
"Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist alles ein bisschen komisch." sagte ich.  
Ja es war alles mehr als komisch. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich von dieser Situation im Moment und meinen Gefühlen halten sollte.  
"Und was ist es bei dir?" wollte ich nun unbedingt wissen.  
Sie schaute mich traurig an. Dieser Blick, diese Leere, diese Traurigkeit und dieser Schmerz der dadrin lag, brachte mich fast um. Was hatte sie nur?  
Was empfand sie nur? Wieso schaute sie so?  
Sie hatte doch alles was sie wollte.  
Sie seufzte.  
"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll und ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich nichts sagen." sagte sie mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme.  
Was hatte sie denn nur?  
Es kam das Bedürfnis in mir auf, sie zu umarmen, sie zu trösten.  
Doch wieso?  
Sie hatte mir doch schon so oft wehgetan. Wieso konnte ich in diesen Moment darüber hinweg sehen?  
Ihr Blick wurde immer schlimmer, immer trauriger und immer schmerzerfüllter.  
"Willst du es mir wirklich nicht sagen?" fragte ich sie mit sorgenvoller Stimme.  
Ja ich machte mir mittlerweile immer mehr Sorgen.  
Durch das Licht sah ich, dass ihre Augen anfingen zu glitzern. Das war eindeutig zu viel für mich.  
So konnte ich sie einfach nicht sehen. Was war nur los?  
Ich musste es wissen. Mein Beschützerinstinkt meldete sich in mir.  
Ich wollte sie nur noch von diesen Schmerzen und dieser Trauer und diesen Hass befreien, den ich in ihren Blick sah.  
"I-ich kann nicht." brachte sie gerade eben noch raus, bevor ihre Wangen schon voller Tränen waren.  
Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Terasse, öffnete die Tür und rannte raus.  
Wo wollte sie hin?  
Was war nur mit ihr los?  
Was hatte sie nur schlimmes erfahren?


	26. Nächtliche Begegnung Teil 2

Nächtliche Begegnung Teil 2

Edwards Sicht:

Ich hielt vor einem Steg. Es musste einer sein.  
Durch den hellen Mond, konnte ich sehen, dass dieser einige Meter ins Meer ragte.  
Der Mond spiegelte sich im Meer.  
Es war nicht bewölkt, sondern klar am Himmel.  
Der Anblick, der sich mir dadurch bot, war traumhaft.  
Doch wo war Bella?  
Ich schaute mich suchend nach ihr um.  
Sie stand am Ende des Steges.  
Ich lief langsam hinüber.  
An der Stelle wo sie stand, wurde der Steg breiter und man konnte erkennen, dass hier eine Bank, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen.  
Sie rührte sich nicht, aber ich hörte wie sie weinte.  
Was war nur los mit ihr?  
Ich verstand sie immer weniger.  
Mein Herz schmerzte immer stärker bei diesen Anblick.  
Es tat mir am meisten weh, sie so zu sehen.  
Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich alles für Schmerz empfunden hatte die letzten paar Tage, doch dieser war im Moment am stärksten.  
Nun stand ich genau neben ihr.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihr und betrachtete sie genau.  
Da war er wieder. Der Drang, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten.  
Doch ich hatte mich einigermaßen gut unter Kontrolle.  
"Bella, bitte rede mit mir?" flehte ich sie an.  
Meine Stimme brach an dieser Stelle. Ich war verzweifelt.  
Ich wusste einfach nicht weiter.  
Sie schaute mir in die Augen. Dieser Blick, dieses Gefühl, der mich dahinschmelzen liess, wenn sie mir in die Augen schaute, dieses Kribbeln das in mir aufstieg.  
Ja das fühlte ich alles in mir, wenn sie mich mit ihren traumhaft schönen schokoladenbraunen Augen anschaute.  
Sie sah immer noch unsicher aus. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen überflutet.  
"I- ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig wäre, wenn ich dir sage, was los ist." stotterte sie vor sich hin.  
Ich verstand gar nichts mehr.  
Was machte sie nur so fertig?  
Wer machte sie nur so fertig?  
Vor wenigen Stunden schien sie noch der glücklichste Mensch zu sein und jetzt stand sie hier und weinte.  
Ich musste es einfach wissen.  
Sie sprach so sehr in Rätseln und ich wollte ihr einfach helfen.  
"Du kannst es mir sagen, bitte, ich mach mir solch große Sorgen um dich." versuchte ich sie zu ermutigen.  
Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich es wissen wollte, doch ich konnte nicht anders.  
Sie schaute mir wieder tief in die Augen.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick verlor ich mich in ihren Blick und ihren Augen. Ich meinte bis in ihre Seele gucken zu können, doch sie war so geheimnisvoll.  
Ich wurde wirklich nicht aus ihr schlau.  
Doch wurde ich jemals schonmal aus ihr schlau?  
Sie schien all ihren Mut zusammen zu fassen.  
"Ich glaub, ich sag es dir wirklich einfach und dann kannst du mich immer noch zum Teufel schicken." sagte sie nervös.  
Was sollte ich denn jetzt schon wieder mit dieser Aussage anfangen?  
Hatte das alles mit mir zu tun?  
Nein, das konnte unmöglich sein. Sie war so glücklich mit Jerome. So schien es auf jeden fall für jeden, der die beiden von Außen sah.  
Oder war das alles nur von ihr gespielt?  
Machte sie uns allen was vor?  
Machte sie mir was vor?  
Aber wieso?  
Ich nickte in Gedanken versunken.  
"Edward, ich weiß, du hast eine neue Freundin, ich freue mich sehr für dich darüber, dass hat ich dir immer gewünscht, dass du irgendwann das haben wirst, was ich dir nicht geben konnte" begann sie.  
Ich schaute ihr nun voller Konzentration in die Augen. Sie begannen wieder zu glitzern.  
Ich versuchte jedes Wort zu deuten.  
"Es tut mir so sehr leid, dass ich dich immmer wieder verletzt habe. Auch das mit Jerome tut mir leid. Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich ihn nicht genug Liebe, um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, doch er versuchte alles um mich bei ihm zu halten. Es brach mir das Herz ihn so leiden zu sehen. Das hatte er nicht verdient.  
Deswegen bin ich mit ihm zusammen geblieben. Doch als ich dich vor ein paar Tagen wieder gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich mich falsch entschlossen hab, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, einen Fehler, den ich wohl immer wieder mache.  
Ich habs einfach drauf, Menschen zu verletzen, die ich liebe."sprach sie weiter und schaute auf den Boden.  
Sie freute sich für mich?  
Misti, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
Was tat ich ihr eigentlich nur an? Ich liebte Bella immer noch, das wurde mir von Minute zu Minute klar.  
Doch wie sollte ich das Misti erklären?  
Konnte ich ihr einfach so sagen, dass ich sie nicht genug liebte?  
Das ich sie nicht so liebte, wie ich Bella all die Jahre lang geliebt hatte?  
Schuldgefühle stiegen in mir auf.  
Was sollte ich denn nun machen?  
Ich wurde von Bella aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Edward, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Ich weiß, du willst bestimmt nicht hören, wie ich mich fühle oder was ich fühle, doch ich muss es jetzt los werden, denn dieser Selbsthass und dieser Schmerz bringen mich noch um. Ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt, ich weiß es ist zu spät für uns und ich hab es mir selbst zuzuschreiben, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht mehr vertrauen kannst und ich weiß, dass du mir schon gar nicht mehr verzeihen kannst.  
Doch du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dir alles Glück dieser Welt wünsche, dass du für immer glücklich bist. Du hast es verdient." sagte sie und wieder mehrten sich ihre Tränen.  
Ich war sprachlos und überwältigt.  
Was sagte sie da? Sie liebte mich noch immer?  
Ich liess alles noch mal schnell für mich Revue passieren. Hatte ich wirklich richtig verstanden?  
Der Mond schien mittlerweile auf uns beide.  
Als wäre es ein Zeichen. Ich ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Ich wusste selbst noch nicht was ich jetzt machen wollte.  
Ich schaltete mein Gehirn aus, dass mir sagte, dass es falsch ist was ich vorhabe und hörte nur noch auf mein Herz.  
Ich hob mit meiner Hand ihr Kinn an und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.  
Sie schien überrascht zu sein. Dieser Blick, diese Augen, wieder verlor ich mich darin.  
Mit der anderen Hand strich ich über ihre Wange und wischte dabei die Tränen weg, die immer noch ihre wunderschönen Augen verliessen.  
"Du liebst mich immer noch?" flüsterte ich.  
"Ja genau wie am ersten Tag, wo ich merkte, dass ich dich liebe." bestätigte sie mir mit einem flüstern.  
Ich liess es kurz auf mich wirken, dabei meldete sich mein Verstand wieder.  
Ich beachtete ihn gar nicht und hörte nur auf mein Herz.  
Das was ich nun fühlte war stärker, als der Schmerz, den sie mir zugefügt hatte.  
Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich schloss meine Augen und kam ihren Lippen immer näher.  
Ich musste sie jetzt einfach küssen.  
Unsere Lippen trafen aufeinander. Anfangs schien sich noch verunsichert zu sein, doch dies legte sich schnell und sie erwiderte meinen Kuss.  
Es war ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Ich spürte immer mehr, wie sehr ich sie doch liebte und wie sehr ich mich nach ihr gesehnt hatte.  
Es war einfach atemberaubend und unbeschreibar.  
Die Gefühle, die sich nun in mir ausbreiteten waren wundervoll. In diesem Moment schwebte ich auf Wolke Sieben.  
Ich dachte auch erst gar nicht darüber nach, wie lang dieses Gefühl anhalten würde, ich genoss einfach diesen Augenblick, auch wenn die Konsequenzen mich hinterher wieder schwer treffen würden.  
In diesem Moment war es mir einfach egal.  
Ich legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an mich ran.  
Sie hingegen wuschelte in meinen Haaren. Der Kuss wurde immer fordender und leidenschaftlicher.  
Ich merkte sofort, dass sie sich auch nach mir gesehnt hatte.  
So einen Kuss hatte ich mit Misti nie.  
Ich war ein Heuchler ihr gegenüber und mir selbst gegenüber gewesen.  
Das wurde mir mit diesem Kuss klar.  
Ich presste sie immer näher an meinen Körper, ich wollte das nichts mehr zwischen uns stand.  
Wie naiv ich doch war. Misti und Jerome standen zwischen uns.  
Aber nicht in diesem Moment.  
In diesem Moment gab es nur Bella und mich.  
Obwohl ich es nicht wollte, musste ich mich von ihren Lippen lösen um nach Luft zu schnappen, dabei beobachtete ich sie ganz genau.  
Sie schnappte auch nach Luft.  
Dann schaute sie mich Gedankenverloren an.  
"Woran denkst du?" fragte ich sie.  
"Daran, dass ich dir wieder weh tu, obwohl ich es nicht will, daran dass ich dich liebe und es mit jeden Tag, mit jeder Stunde stärker wird." antworte sie ängstlich.  
"Hab keine Angst. In diesem Moment gibt es nur uns beide" hauchte ich ihr ins Ohr.  
Sie hatte recht, sie würde mir wieder weh tun, doch hatte sie nicht allein daran die Schuld. Nein diesmal war ich derjenige, der es zuliess, der es nicht anders wollte.  
Ich wollte sie. Nur sie. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als die wenige Zeit, die ich mit ihr hatte einfach zu nutzen.  
Immerhin wusste ich jetzt, dass sie mich liebte.  
Ob mir das wirklich weiter half?  
Ich bezweifelte es, denn es stand in Wirklichkeit noch so viel zwischen uns.  
Doch das alles zählte im Moment nicht.  
Ich blendete die Gedanken wieder aus und konzentrierte mich auf meinen Engel. Auf Bella. Sie war jetzt wichtiger.  
Unsicher, was sie tun wollte, nahm sie mein Gesicht zwischen ihren Hände und schaute mir wieder mal tief in die Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich Edward. Ich werde es immer tun. Egal was passiert. Du hast ein Recht daran zu zweifeln, da ich dir schon so oft das Herz gebrochen habe.  
Ich werd es mir nie verzeihen, dass ich so mit deinem Herzen gespielt habe. Bitte glaub mir das." sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen musste, ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Diese Augen, dieser Blick lügten nicht.  
Wir setzten uns auf die Bank. Ich zog sie feste an mich und wollte einfach nur ein paar Stunden mit ihr genießen, bevor es wieder hell wurde und die anderen  
was bemerken würden.  
Ich hatte mir dieses Wochenende so schlimm vorgestellt, dass ich mit DAS hier nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Doch wie sollte ich mich jetzt Misti gegenüber verhalten?  
Wie würde sich Bella Jerome gegenüber Verhalten?  
Ich wusste es nicht. Darüber würde ich mir später Gedanken machen. Nach einigen Stunden verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander.  
War es ein Abschied für immer?  
Im Moment konnten wir nicht zusammen sein. Das war klar. Sie hatte noch Jerome und ich Misti.  
Der Zeitpunkt war mal wieder ungünstig.  
Sie hatte in drei Tagen ihren Abschlussball und würde danach zur Uni gehen.  
Zu welcher Uni sie gehen würde, wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Ich würde es bestimmt noch früh genug erfahren.  
Wir gingen gemeinsam leise nach oben. Kurz bevor sich unsere Wege wieder trennten, gab ich ihr noch einen leidenschaftlichen Abschiedskuss.  
Ich drehte mich schnell um, denn nun flossen auch mir Tränen über meine Wange.  
Der Schmerz holte mich wieder ein.  
Herzlich Willkommen in der Realität, sagte mein Verstand.


	27. Der Abschlussball Teil 1

**Der Abschlussball Teil 1**

**Bellas Sicht:**

Nun lag ich wieder auf meinem Bett und neben mir lag nicht der Mann, den ich liebte.  
Nein, neben mir lag Jerome.  
Er sah so süß aus. Mein schlechtes Gewissen holte mich wieder ein.  
Doch ich blendete es erstmal aus.  
Ich hatte vor ein wenigen Stunden noch mit Edward unten am Steg gesessen.  
Ihm meine Liebe zum dritten mal gestanden.  
Es war wieder mal eine schöne Nacht.  
Mit Edward hatte ich immer schöne Nächte.  
Nach all der Zeit, wo ich mit Jerome zusammen war, wie viele Nächte wir schon zusammen verbracht hatten, doch keine war so, wie die Nächte mit Edward.  
Zugegeben, ich hatte erst zwei oder drei Nächte mit Edward verbracht, aber sie waren die schönsten meines Lebens.  
Das zwischen Jerome und mir war anders. Ich fühlte nur freundschaftlich, deswegen passierte auch nie was Intimes zwischen uns.  
Nein, das konnte ich nicht.  
Dazu war ich einfach nicht bereit.  
Ich liess die Nacht nochmal Revue passieren und glitt irgendwann in den Schlaf.  
Die Tage vergingen schnell. Ich hatte noch nicht mit Jerome geredet.  
Das konnte ich einfach nicht vor dem Abschlussball machen. Edward schaute mich immer so schuldbewusst und verletzt an.  
Woran gab er sich die Schuld?  
War ich hier nicht diejenige, die an allem Schuld hatte?  
Es tat mir in der Seele weh. Ich hatte vor dem Ball nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu, mit ihm zureden.  
Entweder war Misti immer bei ihm oder Jerome bei mir.  
Ich lernte Misti besser kennen. Sie war wirklich nett.  
Mein schlechtes Gewissen wurde dadurch natürlich noch viel schlimmer.  
Es quälte mich noch mehr.  
Wie sollte ich da denn den Abschlussball genießen?  
Konnte ich ihn denn genießen?  
Am liebsten würde ich Edward an meine Seite haben und nicht Jerome.  
Dieser Gedanke war zwar ungerecht und nicht fair, doch so fühlte ich.  
Wieso musste eigentlich immer alles so kompliziert sein?  
Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach so glücklich sein, wie Lis und Franzi?  
Sie hatten es verdient, keine Frage, und ich beneidete die beiden dafür.  
Sie waren treu, und auch meine Brüder waren ihnen immer treu gewesen.  
Wäre das anders gewesen, dann würden sie jetzt auch nicht mehr Leben, denn ich würde für meine beiden besten Freundinnen einfach alles tun.  
Man durfte ihnen nicht weh tun, sonst würde man es mit mir zu tun bekommen.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften immer mehr ab, bis mich jemand unterbrach.  
"Bella, wir müssen los." sagte Lis nervös.  
"Wohin?" fragte ich verdattert.  
"Sag nicht, dass du es vergessen hast?" fragte Franzi entsetzt.  
"Was vergessen?" fragte ich weiter. Was war denn los?  
"Sie hat es wirklich vergessen" stellte Lis fest und schaute Franzi dabei an.  
"Bella, wie kannst du nur deinen, unseren Abschlussball vergessen?" kreischten beide entsetzt.  
Ach du meine Güte.  
Jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein. Heute war Montag und in wenigen Stunden begann unser Abschlussball.  
Ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich wirklich alles vergessen hatte.  
Wie konntest du nur? fragte mich meine innere Stimme entsetzt.  
Ja wie konnte ich nur? fragte ich mich nun selber.  
Ich wusste es, ich wollte da einfach nicht hin.  
Doch wieso?  
Es sollte doch der schönste Abend werden, wenn man die Highschool verliess, die man mit seinen Freunden und Verwandten feierte.  
Doch, den, den ich an meiner Seite haben wollte, würde an der Seite einer anderen sein und der, der an meiner Seite war, den wollte ich nicht an meiner Seite haben.  
Ziemlich verzwickte Situation.  
Nein nicht verzwickt, sagte mein Verstand.  
HOFFNUNGSLOS! schallte es in mir.  
Ich riss mich zusammen und ging zu den beiden.  
Vor den Abschlussball hatten Lis, Franzi und ich noch ein volles Programm zu erfüllen.  
Erst zur Maniküre, dann Pediküre, zum Friseur, dann Make - up auftragen lassen und das Kleid anziehen.  
Unsere Eltern wollten nach diesen vollen Terminkalender noch mit uns drei allein reden.  
Sie schienen etwas zu verbergen.  
Doch Franzi, Lis und ich kamen einfach nicht dahinter.  
Wir hassten es, wenn sie uns was verschwiegen, weil wir nie wussten, ob es gut oder schlecht enden würde.  
Wir gingen aus der Haustür und blieben erstmal sprachlos stehen.  
Vor uns stand eine schwarze Stretchlimousine.  
Wow! dachte ich. Das ist ja cool.  
Wir kamen aus den staunen nicht mehr raus.  
Besonders, als der Fahrer ausstieg und uns die Tür aufhielt.  
"Genießt euren Tag" riefen uns unsere Eltern hinterher.  
Wir stiegen ein.  
"Das ist ja wie im Film" sagte Lis fast sprachlos.  
Franzi und ich kicherten. Wir mussten anscheinend denselben Gedanken gehabt haben.  
Beide griffen wir gleichzeitig zur Champagner flasche. Wir schauten uns an und kicherten weiter.  
Nun kicherte auch Lis.  
Ich öffnete die Flasche und wir stoßen auf den heutigen Tag an.  
Nach fünf Stunden, voller Spaß und Styling waren wir fertig.  
Unsere Eltern machten einen Zwischenstopp bei unserem Stylisten, wo wir zueletzt waren.  
Sie übergaben uns alle ihr Geschenk. Jede von uns bekam eine Schatulle.  
Wir waren sprachlos, wussten aber immernoch nicht was uns erwartete.  
Lis, Franzi und ich schauten uns an.  
"Mach du zuerst auf" sagten wir drei gleichzeitig. Bei diesen Worten hörten wir, wie unsere Eltern in brüllends Gelächter ausbrachen und auch wir konnten uns nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Das passierte uns ständig. Aber wir waren ja auch beste Freundinnen.  
Franzi öffnete ihre Schatulle zuerst.  
Zu ihrem weißgoldenen, schulterfreien Kleid, bekam sie von ihren Eltern eine wunderschöne weißgoldene Kette mit den passenden Ohrringen.  
Sie hatte in der Mitte einen Anhänger.

Es passte perfekt zu ihrem Kleid. Sie strahlte ihre Eltern an und kleine Freudetränchen kullerten über ihre Wange.  
"Nicht weinen" sagte der Stylist entsetzt und tüfftelte sofort an Franzi herum.  
Er bekam fast eine Panikattacke.  
Lis und ich mussten uns ein Lachen verkneifen.  
Dann öffnete Lis ihre Schatulle. Passend zu ihrem dunkelblauen knielangen Kleid, bekam sie von ihren Eltern eine Diamantenüberflutete Kette, sie war ein Traum.  
Auch sie bekam passende Ohrringe dabei.

Auch sie war sichtlich gerührt und strahlte ihre Eltern an. Der Stylist fächerte ihr sofort Luft zu, damit sie nicht auch noch weinen musste.  
Als letztes öffnete ich meine Schatulle.  
Ich war nervös. Was würde mich jetzt erwarten?  
Ich war wie gelähmt. Sowas schönes hatte ich noch nie gesehen.  
Es war atemberaubend schön.

Es funkelte mich an und passte perfekt zu meinem Kleid.  
Ich strahlte meine Eltern an und auch mir kullerten Freudetränen die Wange hinunter.  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein" schrie der Stylist, der fast einen Herzstillstand erlitten hatte.  
Er keuchte hörbar für alle nach Luft.  
Wir mussten nun alle ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken. Was wirklich schwer war.  
Wir bedankten uns alle bei unseren Eltern und umarmten sie auch noch zum Dank.  
Dann stoßen wir noch mit einem kleinen Gläschen Champagner auf den heutigen Abend an.  
"Nun müssen wir aber los" sagte Renee aufgeregt.  
Sie führten uns nach draußen.  
Wahnsinn, dachte ich mir.  
Ich schaute Lis und Franzi an. Ihr Blick verriet mir, dass sie das gleiche dachten.  
"Die Cullens sind schon mal vorgefahren" sagte Charlie.  
Wir standen vor sechs Stretchlimousinen.  
Mum und Dad führten mich zu meiner, Lis und Franzis Eltern taten es ihnen gleich.  
Die Fahrer hielten und wieder die Tür auf. Wieso musste denn jetzt jeder alleine fahren? fragte ich mich.  
Mum und Dad gaben mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann stieg ich ein.  
Und da sass er und wartete auf mich.  
Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet.


	28. Abschlussball Teil 2

**Der Abschlussball Teil 2**

Da sass er nun und wartete auf mich.  
Ich war überrascht, was hatten unsere Eltern noch alles für uns geplant?  
Ich stieg zu ihm in die Limousine.  
"Hey mein Schatz, du siehst atemberaubend schön aus" sagte Jerome mit einem großen Lächeln.  
"Danke" sagte ich verlegen.  
Es sollte eigentlich mein schönster Abend werden, mit den Menschen, die ich liebte.  
Doch ich konnte mich nicht freuen.  
Wie sehr ich mir doch jetzt wünschte, dass Edward an Jeromes Stelle sitzen würde.  
Sei nicht so egoistisch, schallte es in mir.  
Ja das war ich wohl, egoistisch.  
Ich hatte ihn so sehr verletzt, immer wieder.  
Wieso nahm ich mir das Recht raus, an ihn zu denken und zu wünschen, dass er jetzt hier wäre?  
Du liebst ihn Bella, sagte mein Herz.  
Was sollte ich denn jetzt nur machen?  
Ich grübelte vor mich hin.  
Was war das Richtige?  
Vergess es, alles was du für richtig hälst, ist eh falsch, sagte mein Gewissen.  
Und das stimmte auch.  
Ich musste mit Jerome reden, ich musste ihm einfach sagen, dass es nicht so weiter gehen kann.  
Ich musste jetzt einfach mal handeln. Es wurde langsam Zeit, ich konnte Jerome nicht weiter verletzen und auch nicht weiter was vormachen.  
Meine Kräfte reichten einfach nicht mehr aus.  
Nicht heute Abend Bella! befahl mein Verstand.  
Nein heute Abend war wohl der falsche Zeitpunkt und auch der falsche Anlass dafür.  
Ich würde morgen mit ihm reden.  
Ja das nahm ich mir fest vor.  
"Hier mein Schatz" riss mich Jerome aus meinen Gedanken.  
Wie sollte ich das denn noch bis morgen aushalten?  
Du schaffst das! sagte mein Inneres.  
"Danke" sagte ich wieder.  
Es war anders heut zwischen uns. Ich versuchte so normal wie möglich zu sein, doch distanzierte ich mich gleichzeitig von ihm.  
"Was ist los Bella?" fragte er mich.  
Mist! Mist! So ein Mist! Wieso musste er es denn jetzt merken?  
Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen?  
Lass dir was einfallen Bella! befahl meine Innere Stimme.  
Ich führte einen Kampf innerlich.  
Wie würde es enden?  
"Ich bin nervös" log ich. Naja gelogen war das ja nicht, nervös war ich schon.  
Doch was besseres fiel mir einfach nicht ein.  
Gut gemacht Bella! beruhigte mich mein Innerstes.  
Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich zu sich.  
Das müsste ich alles jetzt noch über mir ergehen lassen.  
Das würde ja nicht so schlimm werden. Du hast es ja schon mehrere Jahre geschafft, also was schadet da noch ein Tag?  
Ich hasste mich für die ganzen Gedanken, für das was ich Jerome antat.  
Gab es jemand schlimmeren als mich?  
Mir würde niemand einfallen.  
Da fiel mir ein, dass meine Eltern einen Aufstand machen würden.  
Sie liebten Jerome. Sie waren auch ein Grund, warum ich noch mit ihm zusammen war.  
Sie drängten ihn mir ja regelrecht auf. Doch ich konnte ihnen auch irgendwie nicht böse sein.  
Ich hatte es ja auch mit mir machen lassen.  
"Wir sind gleich da Schatz" holte Jerome mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich schüttelte alle anderen Gedanken ab und konzentrierte mich auf meinen Abend.  
Immerhin sollte es ja der Schönste Abend werden, den ein Mädchen nach der Highschool haben konnte.  
Bevor all die anderen schönen Abende in der Zukunft folgen sollten.  
Nun machte sich auch die Nervosität in mir breit.  
Der Fahrer hielt uns die Tür auf und wir stiegen aus.  
Man hatte niemanden veraten, wo der Ball stattfinden würde, außer den Eltern natürlich.  
Sie hatten den zusammen mit der Schule organisiert.  
Es war wie im Märchen.  
Einfach ein traumhaft schönes Anwesen. Das Gebäude war ein riesen großes Schloss. Drum rum führte ein kleiner Bach.  
Über diesen Bach führte eine Brücke, die mit unmengen von Lichterketten und weißen und rosefarbenen Rosen geschmückt war.  
In der Mitte war ein Roter Teppich, der zum Haupteigang, naja Tor trifft es wohl eher, führte.  
Links und rechts waren jede Menge Laternen, die auch mit Blumen beschmückt waren.  
Man machte ein Foto von uns beiden und wir gingen durch die Einganstür.  
Die Musik war wirklich gut, von allem etwas.  
Der Raum war großartig.  
Überall Luftballons, Lichterketten und Blumen. Links und rechts waren kleine Sitzecken, damit man nicht die ganze Zeit stehen musste.  
Gleichzeitig befand sich auf der rechten Seite auch noch das Buffet, es war hatte eine sehr große Auswahl, wie sollte man sich da bloss entscheiden?  
Gegenüber von dem Buffet war eine Cocktailbar und daneben ein normaler Stand mit Getränken. Überall liefen Kellner herum und verteilten die Getränke.  
Mein Blick viel auf die Bühne, die sich am Ende des Raums befand, davor war eine riesen große Tanzfläche.  
Ich suchte meine Familie und meine beiden besten Freundinnen.  
Ich zog Jerome hinter mir her, bevor er noch auf doofe Gedanken kommen konnte, wie zum Beispiel tanzen.  
Dazu war ich jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung.  
Vielleicht nach ein paar Gläschen Champagner, dachte ich mir. Bei den Gedanken musste ich grinsen.  
Da war meine Gute Laune wieder da.  
Besonders als ich Lis und Franzi sah. Sie sahen beide wirklich traumhaft aus. Mir fehlten die Worte um ihre Schönheit zu beschreiben.  
Am liebsten wär ich auf die beiden zugestürmt, aber ich konnte mich beherschen und lief elegant auf die beiden zu.  
Jeromes Hand hatte ich mittlerweile los gelassen. Wir umarmten uns und redeten. Dann gingen wir zu unseren Eltern.  
Ich sah zuerst Edward. In meiner Bauchgegend begann es wieder zu kribbeln und mein Herz machte Loopings bei seinem Anblick.  
Er sah aus wie ein Engel, nein es war das falsche Wort. Er war einfach nicht zu beschreiben.  
Ich strahlte alle an. Sie gratulierten mir nochmal zum Abschluss und umarmten mich. Wobei sie auch jede Menge Komplimente über mein Outfit machten.  
Nach einigen Gläschen Champagner mit meinen Liebsten kam Jerome auf mich zu und forderte mich zum Tanzen auf.  
Das konnte ich nicht abschlagen.  
Lis und Franzi folgten uns mit Matt und Jonathan.  
Auch die Cullens liessen es sich nicht nehmen und tanzten. Mein Blick fiel immer wieder auf Edward und Misti.  
Ich musste zugeben, dass sie doch ein schönes Paar waren.  
Eine Zeit lang achtete ich nicht mehr auf die beiden, bis ich irgendwann im Blickwinkel sah, dass Edward mich die ganze Zeit anschaute.  
Ich lächelte ihm zu. Etwas später, wir tanzten immer noch forderten mich zuerst Matt, danach Jonathan, dann Emmet und dan Jasper zum Tanzen auf.  
Charlie und Carlisle liessen es sich auch nicht nehmen mit mir zu tanzen.  
Fehlte nur noch Edward.  
Nein Bella, daran darfst du nicht denken, brüllte es in mir.  
Doch bevor ich meine Gedanken wieder abschütteln konnte, kam er auch schon auf mich zu.  
"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte er mich mit seiner honigsüßen Stimme.  
Ich nickte ihm zu.  
Jerome ging zu Misti und forderte sie auf.  
Ich beobachtete sie kurz und sie schienen sich wirklich gut zu verstehen.  
Sie lachten, redeten und tanzten.  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus" lächelte mich Edward an.  
"Danke, du musst dich aber auch nicht verstecken" antwortete ich ihm.  
Bei diesen Satz merkte ich, wie ich leicht errötete.  
Edward versuchte sich ein kichern zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht so wirklich.  
Der Abend wurde doch noch zum schönsten Abend, dank Edward.  
Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er mit mir tanzen würde, doch ich wurde eines besseren belehrt.  
Nach einiger Zeit gingen wir wieder zu unseren Familien und redeten, lachten, aßen und tranken.  
Es war wirklich schön.  
Jerome kam irgendwann auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand und schleifte mich mit sich.  
Ich sah nur noch, wie Edward komisch guckte und meine Eltern sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten.  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Er führte mich raus auf die Terasse. Hier war es ruhiger als drinnen. Links und rechts von uns standen Pärchen, die ihre Zweisamkeit genossen.  
Jerome führte mich die Treppe hinunter, zu einem riesigen Brunnen.  
Der Himmel war klar, man konnte die Sterne und den Mond sehen.  
Es war alles irgendwie so romantisch.  
Was wollte Jerome nur hier?  
Er schaute mir tief in die Augen. Doch das Gefühl, was ich bei Edward hatte, wenn er mir so in die Augen schaute, tauchte bei Jerome nicht auf.  
Dies bestärkte mich dazu mein Vorhaben morgen endlich hinter mich zu bringen.  
Plötzlich grinste er mich an und kniete sich vor mich.  
Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?  
Was hatte er vor?


End file.
